Sonic Meets Star Wars: Episode II: Freedom's Bane
by JerichoRaccoon941
Summary: This is the sequel to Sonic Meets Star Wars. Will be the further adventures of the Freedom Fighters across the events of Episode V, Shadows of the Empire, and Episode VI. Contains SonicxSally, ScourgexFiona, and more. Rated T for moderate language.
1. Chapter 1: A New Tour of Duty

Chapter 01: A New Tour of Duty

It was a beautiful day in the city of Mobotropolis. The sun was shining a bright as ever, the air was starting to clear up, the water was clearing up to be as clear as crystal once again, and there were plants growing all over the buildings' gardens. The newly refurbished Castle Acorn, built out of recycled metal and stone stood proud and tall, remaining a monument to the once proud rule of King Acorn. The Mobian people were now rebuilding their culture amongst the other cultures all over the galaxy. The Rebel Alliance Base on the planet and the Space Station above would protect this healing planet from any assaults by the Empire.

Inside the Castle, Princess Sally Acorn was in the control room, filling out reports and monitoring the events unfolding on the planet. But her peace was interrupted by Sonic, who ran into the control room and got her attention. He then said: "Well Sal, this is the life! No Buttnik to deal with here, everyone is happy, and I'm getting BORED!!"

Sally laughed at that thought and replied: "I know things have slowed down a bit too much for you, but in time, the Rebel Alliance will contact us for help again. Just be patient."

Sonic tapped his foot and then looked at his wrist device, which said: 1530 hours. "Okay, patience is up!"

Sally just groaned at how difficult Sonic could be sometimes. But then an alerter on the control console went off upon the hearing of a small Rebel craft approaching.

"A Rebel Alliance TC9 Hover Transport approaches, Sally. One passenger aboard." said NICOLE, the large computer on Sally's left arm.

"Well Sonic, today just might be your chance for some real excitement." said Sally.

"Way past cool!" said Sonic who grabbed Sally and ran for the secret garage where the Rebel Hover Transports could arrive without anyone noticing. When they arrived at the garage, the TC9 hovered through an access tunnel to the outside, and set down to allow it's passenger to exit. The passenger was the Freedom Fighter's Rebel Ally, Commander Kaylor Raeglan, who appeared to be quite pleased to see his friends again.

"Good to see you again, Sonic. Princess." he said after disembarking.

"Hello yourself, Kaylor." said Sally.

"So, the Alliance calls, I presume?" asked Sonic.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Sonic. I have received orders from Mon Mothma to take you to our main base on the Planet Hoth. I have also turned command of Stryker Team over to Cross, so that I may serve as your attaché to the Alliance." said Kaylor.

"Hoth?" asked Sonic. "Please explain, but keep it short, sweet, and in basic."

Kaylor then explained: "Hoth is the 6th Planet in its system. It's a snowy wasteland, so dress warmly. And, it fits the Rebel requirements for a base."

"Well then, Sonic, gather the Freedom Fighters and get the _Star Tornado_ ready." ordered Sally.

"On it, Sal!" said Sonic as he ran for the hangar, where the other Freedom Fighters: Tails, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, and Dulcy were tinkering with the groups' YT-2000 Transport, the _Star Tornado_. Inside the vessel were the Freedom Fighters' R2, R3, and R5 droids, along with Sonic's droid ally, Teero, who was a former interrogator droid that freed Sonic from capture. Teero now had a vocabulator installed in him, allowing for speech, and he also had his torture tools replaced by utility tools for use by the Freedom Fighters, allowing him to perform various utility duties for the Freedom Fighters when out on missions. Sonic quickly informed them of their new assignment with the Rebel Alliance.

"Hey Sonic, do you think we'll see Luke, Han, Chewie, or Leia again?" asked Tails.

"Sure will." said Kaylor walking into the hangar. "Along with R2 and 3P0, they're all there. General Rieekan is in charge of the Rebel Forces there. Now, there's no time to waste! Gather up some arctic gear and let's roll!"

The Freedom Fighters complied and they all climbed aboard, and set off for Hoth.

Meanwhile, deep in space, aboard the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_, was a conference between Darth Vader, Dr. Robotnik, Snivley, General Veers, Admiral Ozzel, and Captain Piett about finding the main Rebel Base and tensions were now growing high between them.

"We have had no leads on finding their secret base, and my patience starts to wear thin. Do any of you have any ideas?" asked Vader.

"I may have a suggestion, Lord Vader." said Robotnik. "I could sent in one of my droid replicants to infiltrate the Rebels…."

"We'd have to capture one alive, study physical characteristics and get it perfect!" interrupted Admiral Ozzel. "That will take time and we do not have it! We need swift progress now!"

Robotnik snarled at the Admiral for openly criticizing him: "For your information, Admiral, your simplistic and quick tactics are what's keeping us from…"

"Enough! Both of you! We will make no progress if you both bicker about what to do next!" shouted Piett.

Ozzel then turned to the Captain: "I didn't ask for your opinion, Captain! You should learn to keep yourself out of affairs like this, and…."

"ENOUGH!" shouted Vader as the three men looked on him and settled down. "As Grand Moff Tarkin once said: 'This bickering is pointless.' But I agree with the Admiral, we must gain a lead to the Rebel Base, the Emperor is beginning to grow impatient. Any suggestions?"

"My lord, I believe that if we launch a large group of probe droids, then we might have a chance of finding the Rebels." said Ozzel.

Robotnik didn't approve of the idea, and replied: "What good are Probe droids going to do with a one in a billion chance of…"

"That would be efficient enough for now." interrupted Vader. "Admiral, prepare the probe droids for launch."

"Yes, my lord. I will also have the other ships launch probe droids into the Outer Rim, that may be our best chance at finding the Rebel base." added Ozzel.

"Do it." said Vader as Robotnik and the officers bowed and left Vader's meditation chamber.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ice World of Hoth

Chapter 02: The Ice World of Hoth

The _Star Tornado _traveled for several hours before arriving in the Hoth System. Tails, who was piloting the ship, guided it through the atmosphere, before approaching Echo Base. He then guided the ship to a safe landing inside the main hangar bay of Echo Base, where General Rieekan was waiting. Then the Freedom Fighters, wearing Arctic gear, disembarked the ship and were greeted by him.

"Freedom Fighters!" he said. "Welcome to Echo Base!"

"Good to see you again General, it's nice to be back in the field." said Sally.

"Anyway, your quarters have been prepared for you, so if you'll follow the guard here, he'll escort you there. I'll be in the Command Center." said Rieekan as he walked towards the Command Center.

They followed the guard across the hangar when they heard a familiar sounding voice. "Chewie! Chewie? Chewie!"

They turned to the sight of Han Solo shouting to Chewbacca, who was working atop the _Millennium Falcon_, and screamed a growling sound as if upset about something.

"Alright, don't lose your temper! I'll come right back and give you hand!" said Han as he walked away. Chewie just grumbled and went back to work.

"Yo! Han!" shouted Sonic, and then Han turned to look.

"Sonic!" they both ran up to each other and shook hands. "It's been a while since we last met, how are you and your little band of Freedom Fighters doing?"

"Pretty good, and you?" asked Sally.

"Back at ya, but Chewie and I are plagued by the _Falcon_. It's in pieces again, and Chewie was complaining about it. I just got back from placing sensors out there. Luke is out there as well, checking out a meteor that landed near him." said Han.

"Can I help with your ship, Han?" asked Rotor.

Han gazed for a moment before replying: "You flew her once that one time, and I remember Sally tellin' me you're the best mechanic around…sure, why not? Go help Chewie."

"Alright then. Tails, you can help too, if you want." Rotor said to Tails as he walked towards the _Falcon_.

"Yeah! This'll be fun!!" said Tails as he flew onto the top of the _Falcon_. Sonic and Sally smiled at them and walked to the Command Center to receive some information from Kaylor.

"All right, as you are aware, after the death of Admiral Kreeshkin, Dr. Robotnik has decided to double on his efforts to kill you, Sonic." began Kaylor.

"So what? I can handle ol' Buttnik any day!" replied Sonic confidently.

"Well, Darth Vader has hired some folks to try and aid with this task. They appear to be old friends of yours, I understand." said Kaylor bringing up intelligence photos on his datapad. In those photos were some Mobians who looked like the Freedom Fighters, but looked more like criminals and had differences in both clothes and personality.

"Suppression Squad." replied Sally.

"Yep, Scourge the Hedgehog, Fiona Fox, Alicia Acorn, Miles Prower, Patch D'Coolette, and Boomer Walrus." said Kaylor displaying photos of them. "They began operating under Darth Vader, who is using them as his personal commandos."

"How'd he turn them? Scourge wants power as much as Kreeshkin and Robotnik does." asked Rotor.

"My best guess is that Vader promised Scourge something good if he helped. Fiona would follow him, no matter what. The remaining members hate Scourge, but knowing him and Vader, they probably intimidated them to ensure their cooperation." said Sally.

"Good point, Sal. Scourge is one nasty dude. He's the exact opposite of me, in terms of personality and in morals." added Sonic.

"We know, since they participated in several massacres, and take great pleasure out of it. We had to gather sufficient intel to confirm their presence." added Kaylor.

"But how they ended up with the Empiah, we don't know, less how they came to Mobius in the first place." pondered Bunnie.

Meanwhile, aboard the Executor, Admiral Ozzel was feeling a bit disturbed, not because of how things weren't getting his way, but of Scourge, who was walking throughout the bridge, monitoring the junior officers. Ozzel then turned to General Veers, who was standing next to him. "General, why do we need that scum on this ship? I do not agree with Vader's decision to employ that scourge named Scourge."

"Admiral, Scourge was hired because he is an enemy of Sonic the Hedgehog, and claims that he can kill him for us. He and his team have showed exceptional service in aiding Lord Vader during recent campaigns, including the one on Zaloriis. That's what earned him is rank of Commander." replied Veers.

"He's right Admiral." said Scourge slowly, while walking towards the Admiral. "You should even be lucky you guys found us during the Rebels' attack on Mobius. If it wasn't for Kreeshkin, we would not even be here proudly helpin' you guys trash those fools who think about tryin' to take you down."

Admiral Ozzel looked disgusted at Scourge, and replied: "You and your team are loose cannons, do you even follow the orders of Lord Vader?"

"Oh, we follow his orders alright, but in some cases, he turns us loose. He lets us do the job our way with no rules, and no holds barred. We just do it to get one step closer to achieving our goals. He gets that guy Skywalker, I get Sonic for the good Doctor."

"Couldn't have said it any better myself, hon." said Fiona walking towards him. The junior officers couldn't help but gaze upon her, but they immediately went back to work when Scourge glared at them.

"You got it sweet thing. We'll finish what Kreeshkin started. And Sonic will pay for killing our mentor." said Scourge as he got romantic with her.

Ozzel just turned away in disgust, as he prayed that the probots found something.

Meanwhile, back on Hoth, Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine were walking the corridors discussing things when they heard someone shout: "C'mon! You want me to stay because of the way you feel about me!" It was Han, and following him, was Leia. They appeared to be arguing about something.

Leia then said: "Yes! You're a great help to us! You're a natural leader!"

Han then turned towards her and pointed his finger at him: "No! That's not it! C'mon….." Leia was silent for a moment and Han said: "Huhhhhhh? C'mon!"

"You're imagining things!"

"Am I? Then why are you following me? Afraid I was going to leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?"

"I'd just as sooner kiss a Wookiee!" said Leia angrily.

"I can arrange that!" said Han and then walked away. "You could use a good kiss!!" he shouted as he walked away.

"Boy, I thought our arguing was heated!" Sonic whispered to Sally.

"Zey really know how to argue!" said Antoine.

Leia then turned to the sight of the 4 Freedom Fighters. "Hello, Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine." she said with some annoyance in her voice.

"Vat vas zat all about Princess Leia?" asked Antoine.

"Were you and ol' sugah-Han fightin' again?" asked Bunnie.

Leia sighed but replied: "Not really. Han wants to bail out on us again, since he still has that death mark on head by Jabba the Hutt."

"He sounds like Sonic when he and I…." but Sonic cut off Sally before she could say anything more.

"Anyway, have any of you seen Luke?" asked Leia now sporting a concerned look on her face.

"No, we have never zeen Luke ever zinc ve arrived here." said Antoine.

"I'm getting worried. He's been gone too long."

"We'll keep our ears clear for any word." said Sally and then they parted for their respective destinations.

The hours passed and Sonic was working on the _Star Tornado_ when Kaylor came up onto the ship. "Just wanna let you know that the shield doors are closed, so you're stuck inside this ice cube until morning. Han went out to look for Luke, but he still isn't back yet."

"I could go and…."

"No Sonic. You'll freeze to death out there. We'll send Rogue Squadron out to search for them first thing tomorrow morning. So just leave us to worry about them and get some sleep."

Kaylor then went to the command center, and later, Sonic went to his quarters for the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Troubles' Brewing

Chapter 03: Trouble's Brewing

The next morning, Sonic woke to the sight of Tails and Bunnie at the door. "Hey sugah-hog! They found Han and Luke!" said Bunnie with excitement.

"Way past cool!!" said Sonic as they walked to the hangar, where they saw a shuttle landed, and out came Han, and then Luke was laying on a stretcher, and on a life support system.

"Whoa….what happened?" asked Sonic.

"Wampa got him. He'll be fine after a bacta submersion." said Wedge Antilles, standing next to them.

Within the hour, Luke was recovering in a bacta tank, with Han, Leia, and C-3P0 watching from behind a window. The Freedom Fighters joined them as Luke regained consciousness and was put into a bed to recover.

"Master Luke sir, it's so good to see you fully functional again!" said C-3P0 when he and R2 went to check on him.

"Thanks, 3P0." replied Luke. R2 beeped with delight as he came to Luke's side.

"R2 expresses his relief also."

"How 'ya feelin' kid? Don't look so bad to me!" said Han as he and Chewie joined them. "And he looks strong enough to pull the ears off a gundark." he then added as Chewie growled in agreement.

"Thanks to you." replied Luke.

"That's two you owe me, junior." said Han holding two fingers up.

Sonic then walked into the room and said: "Glad you're still jucin' Luke!"

Luke was surprised to see Sonic: "Sonic! When did you get here?"

"While you were out freezin'. Kaylor brought me and the other Freedom Fighters here." replied Sonic while he and Luke shook hands.

"Good to see you Commander Skywalker, glad you're still with us." said Sally as she and the other Freedom Fighters entered the room and they all shook hands with him. But then, Leia entered the room and they all turned their attention to her.

"Well your worship, looks like you managed to keep me around a little while longer." Han said to Leia.

"I had nothing to do with it." replied Leia. "General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy field."

"That's a good story, I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me outta your sight." said Han growing increasingly flirtatious.

"I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain." replied Leia. Chewie laughed at that comment, which made Han turn to him.

"Laugh it up, fuzzball! But you didn't see us alone in the south passage, where she expressed her true feelings for me." said Han wrapping his arm around her.

Leia felt insulted by this comment and replied: "Wha?! Why you stuck up,….half-witted,….scruffy looking,…nerf herder!!"

Han turned around and replied: "Who's scruffy looking?" R2 then beeped.

Sally replied: "Welcome to my problems, Leia." Sally then turned to gaze at Sonic.

"What? You think I'm what she said too?" he replied in shock.

"I must have hit pretty close to the mark to get her all riled up like that, huh kid?" Han said to Luke before looking at Leia again.

Leia then walked over to Luke and said: "Well I guess you don't know everything about women yet." Leia then kissed Luke, which wasn't a big surprise to Han. She then walked out of the room as a voice over the intercom called for important personnel to report to the command center.

Han then said: "Take it easy." as he and Chewie walked out the door.

"Excuse us please." said 3P0 as he and R2 left the room.

"Gotta juice, Luke! Stay cool!" said Sonic as the Freedom Fighters left the room.

"Yeah, way past cool, Sonic. Go 'juice it loose', as you say." replied Luke.

About an hour passed, and Sonic was with Tails and Teero outside the base, where they were checking a nearby relay dish, making sure that the cold hadn't shortened it out.

"I dunno, Sonic. It looks fine to me." said Tails.

"He is correct Sonic. I detect no circuitry damage to this device." said Teero.

"Well then, let's put it back together and lets go inside before my feet freeze!" said Sonic as they got to work putting the coverings back on. But when they went inside, Sally and Rotor came running towards them.

"Sonic, Tails, Teero! It's not good!" said Rotor.

"What's wrong, Aunt Sally?" asked Tails.

"I just heard from Leia that Han and Chewie encountered an Imperial Probe Droid outside the base!" said Sally sounding worried.

"Whoa…That's no good." said Sonic. "Tails, you know what that means…"

"The Empire is coming for us!" said Tails in panic.

"We'd better get ready to evacuate then." said Rotor as they ran to make preparations.

Meanwhile, aboard the Executor, Admiral Ozzel, General Veers, and Dr. Robotnik were walking when they heard Captain Piett say: "Admiral?"

"Yes, Captain?" said Ozzel as the three men walked over to where Piett, along with Scourge were standing studying the images from Hoth sent by the Probe Droid.

"I think we've got something sir. The report is only a fragment from a probe droid in the Hoth system, but it's the best lead we've had." said Piett to the Admiral.

"We have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy. I want proof, not leads!" said Ozzel.

Scourge just sighed as he looked upon Robotnik, who didn't have much trust in Scourge from the start.

"The visuals indicate lifeforms." replied Piett.

Ozzel stubbornly replied: "It could mean anything. If we followed up every lead…"

"Sir, the Hoth System is supposed to be devoid of human lifeforms." said Piett. But then, the ominous sound of Darth Vader's breathing apparatus got their attention as he joined them in the report.

"You found something?" he asked.

"Yes, my lord." said Piett as he showed the images of the Rebel Power Generator sent by the probe droid.

"That's it! The Rebels are there!" said Vader immediately.

Ozzel was unsure and tried to sway Vader's opinion. "My lord, there are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers…"

"That is the system." interrupted Vader. "And I'm sure Skywalkers with them."

"And the Hedgehog!" added Robotnik.

"Set your course for the Hoth System! General Veers, Dr. Robotnik, prepare your forces!" said Vader as he walked away with Scourge in tow.

Scourge then grabbed his communicator and said: "Hey sweet thing! We're going to Hoth, so get the others ready to rumble."

"Right away, Scourge!" said Fiona over the comlink.

Dr. Robotnik meanwhile, got on his comlink and said: "Snivley! Prepare the SWAT Bot and Hover Units for a ground assault!!"

"Yes sir!" said Snivley.

Meanwhile back on Hoth, the Freedom Fighters were busy reloading the _Star Tornado_ when Kaylor arrived.

"Listen up guys, we'll need your help to repulse the Imperials if they show up." he said immediately.

"So how can we help?" asked Dulcy.

"Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine, and Tails, get into your flight suits. You are gonna work with Rogue Squadron in T-47 Airpseeders to provide air cover for our ground troops."

"Yes sir." said the 6 Freedom Fighters. Kaylor then turned to Dulcy and gave her instructions.

"Dulcy, you will wait outside for the shootin' to begin after I give out the briefing, and you will help provide support for both groups."

"Got it Kaylor!" said Dulcy as she stood waiting for the briefing. The remaining Freedom Fighters went aboard the _Tornado_ and begun to change into flight suits. Several minutes later, when they exited the ship, Kaylor had some new news.

"I just got a message from General Rieekan, a fleet of Star Destroyers led by the _Executor_ have arrived. We are now raising our energy shield to deflect any chance of bombardment. But now we must prepare for a ground assault."

Aboard the _Executor_, Scourge was observing Admiral Ozzel's foolish action. Fiona came on the bridge and asked what was going on.

Scourge replied: "Ozzel blew it again, he blew the element of surprise with that dumb idea of his."

"I think that's the last straw…" Fiona whispered to Scourge just as Vader came on a nearby viewscreen.

Admiral Ozzel then walked over to the screen and said: "Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of lightspeed, and we are preparing to…ah….." but he was cut off by a mysterious choke.

"Here we go…." whispered Scourge.

"You have failed me for the last time, Admiral." said Vader as Ozzel choked to death. Then Vader's attention turned to Piett. "Captain Piett?"

"Yes, my lord?" said Piett as he walked to the viewscreen.

"Make ready to land our troops beyond their energy field, and deploy the fleet, so that nothing gets off the system. You are in command now, *Admiral* Piett." said Vader just as Ozzel's body hit the floor. Piett was surprised.

"Thank you, Lord Vader." said Piett as the viewscreen cut off.

"All right!" said Scourge sounding very pleased with Piett's promotion. "Finally, someone who actually knows what he is doing!"

Piett then called for two guards to dispose of Ozzel's body, but not before Scourge dumped one final insult at Ozzel's corpse: "I hope you're sorry for being stupid, since that cost you your life."

The guards then took the body off the bridge and Scourge and Fiona went to join their team for General Veers' briefing.


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle of Hoth

Chapter 04: The Battle of Hoth

Meanwhile at Hoth, Kaylor briefed the Freedom Fighters on the situation. "The transports will leave when fully loaded, and will travel with a two-fighter escort. The Ion Cannons here and at Outpost Beta will provide cover for our ships by keeping the Star Destroyers out of their flight path. That's the retreat plan anyway."

"So what's ze battle plan?" asked Antoine.

"The Empire is sending a large ground force to try break through our defenses. Their target is the power generator. Our objective is simple: Hold back the Imperials for as long as possible so the transports can escape. Rogue Squadron and you guys will fly air cover in Airspeeders, and when the retreat order is given, return to base and fly outta here."

"Man, I hate this runnin' away business! I could fight Imperials all day." grumbled Sonic.

"Get used to it Sonic! I know how tough a fighter you are, but we're not trying to win the war here. Just hold off the Imperials until it's time to go." said Kaylor. "Understood?"

"Yes sir!" said the Freedom Fighters.

"Good luck out there!" said Kaylor as the Freedom Fighters went to work getting ready.

Aboard the _Executor_, General Veers briefed the officers as well as the Suppression Squad and Dr. Robotnik.

"Alright gentlemen, the plan is, we will land to the Northeast of the base and deploy there. Our Blizzard Force AT-AT units will lead the assault, along with several other walker and artillery units providing support fire. Dr. Robotnik's SWAT Bot and Hover Units will provide infantry support for the troops. The Suppression Squad will accompany the Blizzard Force AT-ATs and AT-STs as we conduct the main assault. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." everyone said as Veers went to his ship right away, as the Empire's landings would begin soon.

Robotnik and Snivley then turned to Scourge. "Listen good Scourge. The hedgehog is mine, so stay out of my way!"

Scourge just scoffed at that remark: "I haven't even got the chance to rumble with Sonic ever since we came into this world, so let me have a shot at him." he replied calmly.

"For your information, I want him more!" growled Robotnik.

"Relax, Doc. Once we're through with him, you can have what's left of him." replied Scourge as he and the other Suppression Squad members walked away. Then he handed out instructions to his team. "Fiona, you're with me in the AT-AT. The rest of you, you get AT-STs."

"It's gotta be AT-STs." grumbled Alicia.

"Hey, someone needs to watch our backs while we do all the fun stuff. It isn't our fault that those AT-ATs can't turn so hard. We need you guys to take out any pesky Rebels who try to clip us." said Fiona to Alicia.

"Why do you guys get all the best parts?! We want a piece of the action too you know!" complained Miles.

Scourge then got a little annoyed: "You guys do not want to disagree with me! You will get a piece of that action! I'm the boss! I can do whatever I want with you!"

Miles, Alicia, Boomer, and Patch were now a little nervous. The Imperial Officers around them quietly laughed at them for being afraid of their own boss. The four members said no more afterward, they just couldn't stand what was coming to them if they questioned Scourge's plans.

Within the hour, they were aboard their transport, and were on their way to the planet's surface.

Back on the planet, the Freedom Fighters were just making final preparations when they heard the voice on the intercom say: "The first transport is away!" "The first transport is away!"

Meanwhile Sonic climbed aboard an Airspeeder with Tails as his gunner. Sally boarded one with Bunnie as her gunner, while Rotor boarded one with Antoine as his gunner. Kaylor would use an Airspeeder with an automated gunner, and they joined Rogue Squadron as they all took off into the soon-to-be battlefield.

The Suppression Squad landed near Blizzard Force as they advanced towards the Rebel Base, and as soon as Scourge's AT-AT, the _Suppressor One_ was ready, they followed General Veers' forces towards the Rebel Base.

Within the next few minutes, the AT-ATs were within range of the Rebel defensive line, and opened fire on them. The Battle of Hoth had begun.

"Echo Station 5-7, we're on our way." said Luke as the Speeders zoomed towards the Imperial Forces. "Alright boys, keep tight now."

Sonic and the Freedom Fighters in their Airspeeders, were charging the Imperial Forces with lasers blazing. "Let's Juice!" shouted Sonic as he took out an AT-ST walker with a barrage of cannon fire. But their troubles were just beginning when multiple AT-AAs deployed their flak pods and fired at the Airspeeders.

"Watch out for those AT-AAs everyone! They'll rip your ship to pieces if you aren't careful." said Wedge to the Freedom Fighters.

As the AT-ATs, AT-STs, AT-PTs, TIE Maulers, B5 Juggernauts, and AT-AAs continued to advance, many Rebel Soldiers are killed in the fighting. Dulcy meanwhile, was working to help repel the TIE Maulers by using her flame breath to disable several, and even froze up an AT-ST with her freeze breath.

But Rogue Squadron and the Freedom Fighters didn't do so well against the AT-ATs, "That armor is too strong for blasters!" said Luke. "Rogue Group, Freedom Fighters, use you harpoons and tow cables, go for the legs! It might be our only chance of stopping 'em!"

"Good idea!" thought Sonic, "Tails, 'ya ready?!" he then shouted to Tails.

"Ready Sonic!" said Tails as he aimed the harpoon gun at a nearby AT-AT, and when it hit, Sonic began to fly around the AT-AT, entangling the legs in the tow cable. They took fire from the AT-STs, but they failed to hit them. Eventually, they had made 3 circuits around the AT-AT and Tails detached the cable, and then the AT-AT began to fall over and crash to the ground.

"That reduced 'em!" shouted Sonic.

"Sonic, Rogue Group, this is Commander Raeglan! Enemy Reinforcements are joining up with this. There's several more Imperial Walkers, and it appears Robotnik's forces have joined the party. Several SWAT Bots, hover units, and what appear to be droid walkers."

"That's not good." said Sally sounding worried.

"And I see an AT-AT with green plating leading the force, along with two modified AT-STs." added Kaylor.

"Come again? A green plated AT-AT?" asked Luke.

"I'm not kidding, Rogue Leader. It must be the Suppression Squad!" replied Kaylor.

But then, a voice came on the communicator and said: "Surprise, Sonic! Happy to see us?"

"Scourge? I thought I'd hear your mondo-ugly voice after all this time." replied Sonic.

"Well, I'm glad we meet on this field of battle! Doc Botnik wants your head on a stake! You and your Rebel friends will soon die like the Rebels they are!" said Scourge as his AT-AT opened fire on the Freedom Fighters. Alicia and Boomer, along with Miles and Patch, were in modified AT-STs, which had a pair of Gatling lasers mounted on top of the command pods, fired on the Freedom Fighters' Airspeeders. Sonic and Sally fired their Speeders' cannons at Alicia and Boomer's AT-ST, which were blocked by a shield.

"Man! These guys are tougher than regular walkers!" said Sonic. Scourge and Fiona's AT-AT had small laser cannons all over, shooting at any airspeeder who dared try and trip them with a tow cable. The AT-AT had a shield around it as well, so they couldn't take out the cannons.

"Those weapons aren't in the original design!" said Sally.

"Scourge and the Suppression Squad must have modified them. Just keep fighting them and buy us some time here!" said Kaylor.

Meanwhile, Rotor and Kaylor's speeders were taking out large numbers of SWAT Bots, Hover Units and several more AT-STs, AT-PTs, and TIE Maulers. They even tripped some of the AT-ATs in the column of Walkers and Robots. But the Imperial Forces, despite these losses, continued moving towards the Rebel Base, as Rebel Soldiers below fired at the Imperial Forces, and heavy losses were taken by the Rebels.

"I'm losing patience here! Somebody kill these Freedom Fighters!" Scourge shouted to the Suppression Squad. The S.S. AT-STs continued to fire at the Freedom Fighters, and they scored a light hit on Rotor's Speeder, but he was okay. But then, Sonic charged Patch and Miles' AT-ST, and then unleashed a barrage of cannon fire on them and took down their shields. He scored a few direct hits on the AT-ST before having to pull out.

But then, the Freedom Fighters got a call for help: "Freedom Squadron, this is Wedge! Luke was shot down a minute ago and now we need aid stopping some of the AT-ATs, can you help?"

"We're on it, Captain Antilles!" said Sally. "Okay Freedom Fighters, disengage and follow me!"

They acknowledged and flew away to rejoin Rogue Squadron. Scourge was growing very frustrated: "Where do you think you're going?! You think you can get away from me?" He continued firing at the Freedom Fighters, but they soon got out of range. But the Suppression Squad worked to join General Veers' group, which was in the direction the Freedom Fighters were going.

The Freedom Fighters arrived to the site where Wedge was working to disable a group of AT-ATs leading an assault on the Rebel Defensive Line, and volleys of cannon and missile fire were exchanged as several Rebel and Imperial Troops die in the fighting. The Freedom Fighters helped Rogue Squadron take down several more Walkers, and while Sonic and Tails were ensnaring another walker, they saw Scourge's AT-AT in the distance.

"C'mon Sonic, are you afraid of us?" said Fiona tauntingly over the communicator.

"Who are you calling afraid, Fiona? You guys should be afraid!" said Sonic back.

After tripping the AT-AT, Scourge and the Suppression Squad fired again at Rogue Squadron and the Freedom Fighters. They took out three speeders in the process, but failed to hit any of the Freedom Fighters, who continued their attack against Scourge and the Suppression Squad.

But then, Kaylor came on and said: "Listen up, Freedom Fighters! I received a message from General Rieekan. We are ordered to retreat and evacuate immediately. The Empire is closing in on our base, and we don't have much time left."

"So we're gonna juice on outta here?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, Sonic. We need to go now, so let's retreat back to base." said Korian as he turned his speeder towards the base.

"Sorry Scourge! But we gotta juice! We'll finish this another time!" said Sonic as he and Tails raced off with the other Freedom Fighters. Tails made silly faces at the Suppression Squad as they raced off. But Scourge, pulling up the periscope of the AT-AT, took aim at Sonic's Airspeeder and then fired directly at them.

"Sonic! Look out!!" shouted Tails. Sonic turned to the right, but it was too late. The blast clipped the Speeder and it started to smoke. But they failed to notice an AT-AA taking aim at them. The AT-AA fired directly at them and they took a direct hit.

"Sugah-hog! Ya'll okay?" asked Bunnie sounding worried.

"We're hit! We're going down!" shouted Sonic.

"Bulls-eye, hon!" said Fiona as Scourge hi-fived her and watched as Sonic and Tails flew down towards the icy ground. But Sonic was able to maintain control of the speeder for a safe crash landing on the ground. They exited the Speeder and Scourge then communicated with the others.

"We got Sonic, but we still have a mission to complete for Lord Vader. Let them lick their wounds for now. We can get 'em later. But now, continue advancing on the Rebel Shield Generator."

Sonic then said: "Looks like we juice using the ol' ground transportation, big guy!"

"Are we gonna juice it loose?" asked Tails.

"You bet'cha, big guy! Hold on tight! We're going Warp Sonic!!" said Sonic grabbing a Power Ring and racing towards the base.

Scourge and the Suppression Squad were continuing their advance with General Veers and his force. Scourge was having the time of his life, as he blasted the helpless Rebel Soldiers below. "Now this is more fun than back home!" said Scourge.

"It always is with you." said Fiona as she continued piloting the walker.

General Veers then came on: "Scourge, we are almost within range of the Generator. Prepare to fire."

"Copy that, General. Ready when you are." said Scourge as he brought up the periscope again and saw the Generator, But not before downing a retreating airspeeder.

"Target: Maximum Firepower!" said Veers. Scourge set the guns to full power and he, along with General Veers and some of the AT-ATs, fired directly at the generator and destroyed it.

"Sonic, Look! The Shield Generator has been taken out!" said Tails pointing to the now destroyed Generator.

"We'd better juice it looser! It won't be long before Vader comes!" said Sonic as he headed for the entrance to the base.

"Alright! Look at that thing blow!" said Scourge feeling pleased with himself. But the moment was interrupted when suddenly, an out-of-control airspeeder crashed into Veers' walker and injured him. But that wasn't on Scourge's mind, as he continued moving towards the Rebel Base. When the Suppression Squad neared the base, they stopped their walkers and exited them, and began to coordinate the troops to assault the base.

Sonic and Tails ran inside the base to where the other Freedom Fighters were just exiting their speeders. They then ran towards the _Star Tornado_, where Teero and Uncle Chuck were waiting. "Hurry! Hurry!" shouted Teero as he flew aboard the ship and the Freedom Fighters heard shouting coming from the _Millennium Falcon_. It was Chewie shouting towards Han, Leia, and 3P0, who were running aboard the ship.

Han then shouted to 3P0. "Hurry up Goldenrod! Or you'll be a permanent resident!"

"Wait! Wait!" shouted 3P0 as the three climbed aboard the _Falcon_.

"They'll make it." said Korian. "Let's move!" The Freedom Fighters quickly climbed aboard, and with Rotor and Tails at the controls, they prepared to take off. Scourge and the Suppression Squad, along with Robotnik, arrived in the hangar with several snowtroopers and SWAT Bots.

"Stop that ship!" shouted Fiona as she fired her E-11 Rifle at the _Star Tornado_, and the rest of them followed. But the shots proved useless against the _Tornado_'s shields, and Scourge prepared to do a Spin Dash on it when the Freedom Fighters trained the _Tornado_'s guns on them and fired directly at them, forcing them to scatter, and taking out several troopers and SWAT Bots in the process.

"C'mon Rotor! What are you trying to do? Get us shot up? C'mon! Make this bucket of bolts juice it loose!" demanded Sonic.

Rotor soon was ready and the _Star Tornado _lifted and blasted off out of the hangar. When Scourge looked up, he saw the ship leaving the hangar, and then he saw the _Millennium Falcon _take off a minute later. He wasn't that concerned, since he had gotten his chance to battle Sonic, and knew he'd be able to finish him off later. But Robotnik was furious. He grabbed Scourge by the neck and said: "You miserable rat! Because of you, we lost our chance to capture Sonic! What makes you think I won't put you in my Roboticizer now?"

Scourge then spotted Vader on the other side of the hangar. "Because Lord Vader is right there."

Robotnik released Scourge as Vader walked towards them. "It doesn't matter that they escaped. We must pursue the _Millennium Falcon_ and capture it. Get back to the shuttle and aboard the Executor as quickly as possible."

They acknowledged, and on the way back, Miles spoke. "If you'd just killed Sonic, wouldn't Vader have at least given us a medal?"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Miles! I can do whatever I want with Sonic. If I wanna kill him, I'll kill him when I feel like it!" growled Scourge.

"Looks like someone forgot a teaching of Admiral Kreeshkin: 'Don't toy with your enemies.'" muttered Alicia.

"I heard that, Princess." growled Fiona. "Don't worry, hon, you'll get Sonic soon. Just be patient."

"You're right, sweet thing. And we'll be leaders of our own territory." said Scourge flirtingly.

Robotnik heard everything and was digusted as they headed outside and boarded the Shuttle.


	5. Chapter 5: The Hunt for FalconTornado

Chapter 05: The Hunt for the Falcon and the Tornado

The _Star Tornado _raced away from Hoth, and almost immediately, they saw three Star Destroyers and some _Victory_ Cruisers in their path. "Here comes the blockade!" shouted Rotor.

All the Freedom Fighters could do was watch as the Star Destroyers opened fire on them. The volleys of green laser blasts were all around them, and the sound of explosions was all around. But the despite their good luck, the _Star Tornado_'s shields couldn't take the abuse for long, for when they were flying over one of the Star Destroyers, one of it's turbolasers scored a hit on the _Tornado_'s hull, damaging it's hypermatter tanks, but that wasn't the concern of the Freedom Fighters, as Sonic and Sally, manning the ship's turrets, fired at pursuing TIE Fighters and Interceptors, and eventually flew out of range of the Star Destroyers' guns and managed to flee to hyperspace, but couldn't stay in for long, after barely 5 minutes in Hyperspace, Rotor took it out, and examined the damage.

"What's the hold up, Rote?" asked Sonic.

"It's not good, Sonic. We don't have enough power to make it to the rendezvous point. The hypermatter tank is leaking bad." said Rotor worriedly.

"Oh my stars! What are we to do?" asked Bunnie.

"I am having no idea as to vat ve shall be doing." said Antoine.

"Well, we'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship." said Kaylor. "I'll begin searching, but in the meantime, let's do what we can here. Rotor, I need you back here, let's see what you and Chuck can do."

"Right." said Rotor. "Tails, take the controls and keep an eye on things up here."

"Got it Rotor!" said Tails as he got to sit in the pilot's chair once again.

Aboard the _Executor_, Scourge and Fiona were on the bridge, looking out the bridge windows as the ship maneuvered through the Hoth Asteroid Belt. "So remind me again, why are we in this rock pile?" asked Scourge.

"Because, Darth Vader wants us to hunt down and capture the _Millennium Falcon_, which was spotted entering and is hiding in this 'rock pile.' Just be cool, hon. We'll get Sonic eventually." replied Fiona. She then gazed out at the stars beyond the asteroids. "The stars are beautiful in a way."

Scourge, now confused at what she meant, looked at them, and said: "I guess they do have a certain charm to them."

Fiona then closed her eyes in deep thought, thinking about what the future held for them in this galaxy. Scourge then said: "And they contain plenty of places to trash, and soon, we will be the Emperor and Vader's most loyal servants, and the powerful they will ever have. They did promise us a great position within the Empire."

"And we'll be together, no matter what." said Fiona as she and Scourge embraced a little. Some of the junior officers below were watching them, and some even snickered a little, but the two lovers stopped when Admiral Piett walked in, as he didn't like them doing that sort of thing on the bridge. Scourge then spoke to the Admiral.

"So, Admiral, how's the search?"

"We have yet to find any sign of the _Millennium Falcon_. But we have found nothing." replied Piett.

"Well, from what I heard about Han Solo. He's both clever and a quick thinker. You guys just better pray he miscalculates." replied Fiona.

Piett, taking it under advisement, went to attend to other matters. Meanwhile, the _Star Tornado _continued the drift across space, as Rotor, Sally, Bunnie, Teero, and Chuck worked on repairing the ship, but had little or no success. "Man! This ship is falling apart! Every time we fix something, something else breaks." grumbled Rotor.

"Relax, Rotor. It just makes allows you to make a better ship out of a broken one." replied Dulcy.

"Yeah, well YT-2000s are known to not be that reliable, Dulcy. They were built in a hurry, so they fall apart in a hurry." said Sally.

"Alright!" said Chuck, as he came out of a maintenance shaft with Teero. "Teero and I have fixed the hypermatter tank!"

"But it's a temporary fix, so we still need to find a port to replace it." added Teero.

"Well, that ain't our concern. Kaylor is still lookin'." replied Bunnie as she and her R4 Unit, Rex worked on a nearby circuit board.

"Man! What is taking that Kaylor so long?" grumbled Sonic. "What's he trying to do? Bore us to death?"

Sonic's R2 unit, Speedy, beeped in agreement. Teero replied: "It is only a matter of time until he does. But since we are in the Anoat System, there isn't much to work with here."

"Not based on what I just found out." said Kaylor coming from the cockpit. "I got us a place to go."

Back aboard the _Executor_, Scourge, Fiona, and the rest of the Suppression Squad saw a large gathering of bounty hunters on the bridge. Admiral Piett didn't enjoy this decision by Darth Vader. "Bounty hunters….we don't need their scum."

"Yes sir." said an officer.

"Those Rebels won't escape us." said Piett.

The bounty hunter Bossk hissed something at the Admiral, but then an officer said: "Sir, we have a priority signal from the Star Destroyer _Avenger_."

Piett left to check that, as Vader spoke to the hunters. "There will be a substantial reward to the one who finds the _Millennium Falcon_, you are free to use any means necessary, but I want them alive." Vader then directed his attention to Boba Fett, and said: "No disintegrations!"

"As you wish." said Fett.

"Lord Vader!" said Piett. "My lord, we have them!"

The Suppression Squad then walked towards the Bounty Hunters and examined them. But they were uneasy with IG-88B. "This one I don't trust one bit." said Alicia.

"Zis droid and his brethren are illegal anyvay, so vhy should ve trust him?" said Patch.

"You doubt my abilities?" asked IG-88B. "I think, therefore I am. I destroy, therefore I endure. If you consider the tactical options, there is a 0% probability of success against me if you consider combat."

Patch wisely backed down, and said no more after. Aboard the _Star Tornado_, Kaylor explained to the Freedom Fighters where they had to go. "The planet is Bespin."

"Care to explain what a Bespin is?" asked Sonic.

"It's a Tibanna Gas mining colony, and there's a floating city there called 'Cloud City'. The Empire doesn't have a presence there, so it's as good as anywhere else." said Kaylor.

"Can we make it?" asked Sally.

"The repairs you guys made, I think we can. It's a quick trip through hyperspace, we can make it." said Kaylor.

"Well then, get us there at once Kaylor!" said Sonic.

"Right away." said Kaylor as he headed for the cockpit to fly the ship to Bespin.

Aboard the _Executor_, Vader had just executed Captain Needa for losing the _Millennium Falcon_. "Apology accepted, Captain Needa." said Vader as two guards took the corpse away.

"Lord Vader, our ships have completed their scan of the area, and found nothing. If the _Millennium Falcon_ went into light speed, they'd be on the other side of the Galaxy by now." said Admiral Piett.

"Alert all commands, calculate every route along their last known trajectory." said Vader.

"Yes my lord, we'll find them." replied Piett.

"Don't fail me again, *Admiral*." said Vader as he walked away.

"Or there will be dire consequences, Admiral." said Dr. Robotnik as he walked to join Vader.

The Suppression Squad was walking back to their quarters when they ran into Boba Fett in the hallway. "Whaddya want, Fett?" asked Miles.

"I was thinking if you would like to help me with the hunt." said Fett.

Scourge then said: "Sure, if it involves us crossing paths with the _Falcon_."

"Get to your ship, and I'll explain on the way." said Fett as he headed for his ship, the _Slave I_.

The Suppression Squad headed to their VT-49 Decimator, which was appropriately named the _Star Scourge_, and Fett led them to find the _Falcon_. They later found the _Falcon_ sitting atop of the _Avenger_'s control structure, and as soon as the _Avenger _dumped its garbage, they floated along with it as the _Falcon_ powered up and raced off. The _Slave I_ had it's jammers active, so it was hidden from the _Falcon_'s sensors, but the _Scourge_ had a cloaking device installed on it, so it remained cloaked and followed the _Falcon _closely as they could. "Why can't we just attack?" asked Boomer impatiently. "We have it in our gunsights, let's fire and we can cripple his engines."

"No, Boomer." said Fiona. "We will follow Fett's instructions, and we let Solo keep going."

Boomer just gave off a huff as Scourge and Fiona piloted the _Star Scourge_ behind the _Falcon _as it headed towards its destination: Bespin.


	6. Chapter 6: A NotSoSafe Haven

Chapter 06: A Not So Safe Haven

The _Star Tornado_ came out of hyperspace above Bespin and flew down towards the planet. When they entered the planet's atmosphere, they soon were within the sights of Cloud City Air Traffic Control.

"Attention, Cloud City Control. This is Commander Kaylor Raeglan of the Corellian Transport _Star Tornado_, requesting immediate assistance."

"_Star Tornado_, this is Cloud City Control. What is your status?"

"We have sustained critical damage, and are in need of repairs. We need landing clearance immediately."

"Copy that, _Star Tornado_; you are cleared to land on landing platform 425."

"Copy that, Control, _Star Tornado_ out." said Kaylor as two Cloud Cars escorted the _Star Tornado_ to the landing pad, where the Freedom Fighters disembarked the ship. But as they directed the repair team to the damaged portions of the ship, they saw an all too familiar ship fly over with a Cloud Car Escort.

"Look Aunt Sally! It's the _Millennium Falcon_!!" shouted Tails.

"It sure is honey. But what are they doing here?" Sally then turned to a guard and told him to take him to where the _Falcon _was landing. But instead they saw Han, Leia, and Chewbacca talking to a black-skinned man with dark hair and looking rather important.

"Hey guys!" shouted Sonic. Han looked and was surprised.

"Well, if it ain't Sonic and his band of Freedom Fighters!" he said. "When did you get here?"

"Right before you." said Bunnie. The Freedom Fighters walked over to Han and after shaking hands, before Bunnie asked who the man was.

"Freedom Fighters, meet Lando Calrissian. He's an old friend of mine, and the administrator of this facility." said Han.

"Nice to meet 'ya all." said Lando. Han then introduced the Freedom Fighters to Lando. Then Kaylor shook hands with Lando. They appeared to already be acquainted with each other.

"I did work with Lando back in my merchant days, boy those were happy times." said Kaylor as the Freedom Fighters accompanied Han, Leia, Lando, and Chewie on their way.

"What's wrong with your ship, Captain Solo?" asked Tails.

"Hyperdrives busted." said Han. "So we came here to get her fixed. What's your story?"

"Our ship is damaged, so we had to come here to get it fixed." said Rotor.

"This should be a nice, safe haven for a while." said Dulcy. But she was wrong, because watching from the shadows, were the Suppression Squad. They were out of sight and like cats, stood ready to pounce when everything was ready.

The next day, the Freedom Fighters were in their quarters, and Sally was discussing things with Bunnie and Dulcy, when Rotor and Kaylor came in: "The ship's almost ready. A few more things and we'll be set to go."

But Dulcy was not so sure about something. "I don't trust that Lando. There's something about him that doesn't feel quite right."

"Well, you can sense the truth in others, so that would make sense. I myself have felt a little uneasy about this place." said Sally.

Kaylor didn't like the sound of that, but then Sonic, Tails, and Antoine arrived and told them that Lando wanted to meet them for something. The Freedom Fighters left to join Lando, Teero stayed behind to keep an eye on things, and when they met up with Lando, Han, Leia, and Chewie, Lando was talking: "You see, since we're a small operation, we don't fall under the jurisdiction of the Empire."

"So you're part of the Mining Guild then?" asked Leia.

"No, not actually." Replied Lando. "Our operation is small enough not to be noticed, which is advantageous for everybody, since our customers are anxious to avoid attracting attention themselves."

"Aren't you afraid that the Empire's going to find out about this little operation, and shut you down?" asked Han.

"He has a point, Lando." said Sally.

"It's always been a danger that looms like a shadow over everything we've built. But things have developed that'll ensure security. I just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here forever." said Lando as he opened a door.

But when he opened the door, much to the surprise of both the Rebels and the Freedom Fighters, there was….."Darth Vader?!!" shouted Tails. Chewie roared in anger and Han fired several useless blaster shots at the Dark Lord, who pulled Han's blaster out of his hand with the Force.

"We would be honored, if you would join us." said Vader as Boba Fett and Dr. Robotnik came out.

"Hello, Hedgehog." said Robotnik.

"Robuttnik!" shouted Sonic as he recklessly spin dashed towards him, but Vader grabbed him using the Force and threw him towards the steps. When Sonic looked up, he saw Scourge holding a Repeater on him, and Fiona holding a Blaster rifle on him. Then several Stormtroopers appeared.

"I had no choice; they arrived here right before you did. I'm sorry." said Lando.

"I'm sorry too." replied Han.

The Rebels and Freedom Fighters were corralled into the room with Vader and Robotnik. The Suppression Squad held their weapons on the Rebels and Freedom Fighters, when Vader spoke. "Sonic the Hedgehog, at last we meet. Dr. Robotnik has spoken highly of you. You have been a thorn in our sides ever since you took out the Catalyst Cannon."

"Darth Vader, you're even uglier up close, and…ow….you're even tougher than Luke said you were!" replied Sonic.

"You watch your mouth, Sonic. Vader dislikes people with smart mouths." said Fiona.

"How did you know we were here?" demanded Sally.

"You, Princess? We came here for Solo, Organa, and the Wookiee. You being here is a simple coincidence, Princess." said Robotnik.

"And soon, you will help me in achieving my goal." said Vader.

"What if we don't wanna?" asked Sonic angrily.

"Then I will do this…." said Vader holding out his hand and Sonic began choking. But he released him soon after, since he was needed alive.

"Let me have him now." said Robotnik.

"Nuh-uh, Doc. We need him alive and not Roboticized, so wait a little while. Until then…" Scourge then turned to Fiona, who shot Sonic with a Tranquilizer gun, and Sonic fell unconscious on the floor of the room. The Freedom Fighters had inadvertently become part of a trap set by Darth Vader.


	7. Chapter 7: Trapped by Darth Vader

Chapter 07: Trapped by Darth Vader

When Sonic woke up, he saw Sally and Bunnie looking down at him, and looking worried. "Sal? Bunnie? Where am I?"

"You're in a holding cell, Sonic. The Empire dumped us all in here. We don't know what Vader is planning, but it doesn't sound good." said Sally.

"I just hope poor ol' 3P0 is okay." said Bunnie pointing to Chewie working on 3P0. Sonic saw that he was chained to the wall, so he couldn't do anything. Dulcy was chained up as well, so she was stuck as well.

But then, Tails, Rotor, Antoine, and Kaylor were thrown in the holding cell, then Leia, and then a very dazed Han.

But then, Lando came in with a group of Bespin Security Guards. Chewie was outraged. "Get outta here, Lando…" said Han before Lando interrupted.

"Shut up and listen!" snapped Lando. "Vader's agreed to turn Leia and Chewie over to me. The Freedom Fighters are being turned over to Robotnik."

"Say what?!" gasped Sonic.

"Leia and Chewie will have to stay here but at least they'll be safe." added Lando.

"What about Han?" asked Leia

"Vader's giving him to the Bounty Hunter."

"Vader wants us all dead!" said Leia.

"He doesn't want you at all! He's after somebody called, uh, 'Skywalker'!"

Han realized who he meant: "Luke!"

"Lord Vader's set a trap for him!" added Lando.

"And we're the bait!" said Leia.

"Yeah, well, he's on his way!" said Lando.

"Yeah, you fixed us up real good didn't you…old buddy!" said Han as he tried to attack Han, but in the state he was in, he was overpowered easily and then the Security Guards held everyone at gunpoint.

"I've done all I can, I'm sorry I couldn't do better, but I got my own problems." said Lando putting his cape back on.

"Yeah, you're a real hero." said Han as Lando and the guards left the cell.

"Man, I knew that Lando wasn't to be trusted!" said Sonic.

"Sonic, please. Don't be mad at him." replied Dulcy. "He just is trying to keep everyone safe, but I know he doesn't trust Vader."

"She has a point Sonic." said Sally.

Leia and Chewie helped Han back to his feet and back onto the bed, where he'd recover from the torture Vader inflicted on him.

Later on, Boba Fett and the Suppression Squad arrived with some Stormtroopers and took the group up to the Carbonite Freezing Chamber. "If only you attached my legs, I wouldn't be in this ridiculous position! Now remember, Chewbacca, you have a responsibility for me, so don't do anything foolish!" said 3P0, packed on Chewie's back.

The Freedom Fighters stayed close to Kaylor and Dulcy. Sonic was bound by cuffs, so he couldn't do anything. "What's going on…buddy?" asked Han.

"You're being…put into Carbon Freeze." said Lando.

"What if he doesn't survive?" asked Fett. "He's worth a lot to me!"

"The Empire will compensate you if he dies. Put him in!" said Vader.

But before the Troopers could do anything, Chewie threw some of the Troopers off the edge of the platform. No! Stop, Chewie, stop! Chewie! Chewie this won't help me!" shouted Han as the Stormtroopers handcuffed the Wookiee. "Hey! Save your strength. There'll be another time. The Princess. You have to take care of her. You hear me? Huh?"

The Suppression Squad trained their weapons on Chewie, and Scourge said: "Time to put Solo in the cooler. Hurry up!"

Han and Leia then shared a passionate kiss before Han was pulled away and onto the Carbon Freezer. "I love you." said Leia.

"I know." said Han. And then, as he was lowered into the chamber, Sally and Tails grasped Sonic tightly. Tails, Antoine, and Dulcy didn't look; they were too scared to watch the freezing occur. Chewie roared as Han disappeared in a thick cloud of steam, and then a large grabbing arm reached in and grabbed a large slab of Carbonite, with Han frozen into it. After putting him on a hover unit, Lando went and checked it.

"Oh, they encased him in Carbonite! He should be quite well protected….if he survived the freezing process that is…" said 3P0.

"Well, Calrissian, did he survive?" asked Vader.

"Yes, he's alive." said Lando. "And in perfect hibernation."

Vader then turned to Fett. "He's all yours, bounty hunter." Then Vader turned back and said: "Reset the Chamber for Skywalker."

An Officer reported that Luke had landed, and Vader said: "Good, see to it that he finds his way here."

Lando then grabbed Leia and Vader then said: "Calrissian, take the Princess and the Wookiee to my ship."

"You said they'd be left in this city under my supervision!" replied Lando.

"I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further." said Vader, who turned to Scourge. "Scourge, take the Freedom Fighters to your ship."

"With pleasure, Lord Vader." said Scourge.

Lando looked at Lobot, as if he now knew Vader never planned on leaving Cloud City alone.

The Suppression Squad, along with a couple of Stormtroopers, escorted the Freedom Fighters to the _Star Scourge_, and for now, all looked hopeless for the Freedom Fighters.


	8. Chapter 8: Escape from Bespin

Chapter 08: Escape from Bespin

The Suppression Squad led the Freedom Fighters towards their ship, the _Star Scourge_, and the Freedom Fighters could do nothing. But the Suppression Squad was so busy that they failed to notice a large, spherical droid following them in the shadows. It was Teero, and he saw the Freedom Fighters get captured by the Empire, and recieving a message through the City Central Computer from Lobot, Teero set off to free the Freedom Fighters.

Teero got behind Boomer and then as quick as a snake, he stabbed Boomer in the neck with his injector needle, and knocked Boomer out. When the Stormtroopers and Suppression Squad saw Teero, they fired on him, but was blocked by Teero's Shield. Kaylor then seized the opportunity, and jumped Scourge and grabbed his Repeater Gun, and fired at the Stormtroopers, killing them, and wounding Patch and Alicia. Sally jumped Fiona and knocked her out with a blow to the neck, and using Fiona's rifle, wounds Patch before he is knocked out by Antoine. Kaylor then knocks Scourge out with a blow to his head. Teero then worked to help set Dulcy free of her restraint. NICOLE then cut Sonic free of his restraints using her cutting laser. The Freedom Fighters grabbed weapons from the troopers and Suppression Squad. Sonic, Sally, and Tails each used E-11s, Kaylor used Scourge's Repeater gun, Antoine used Patch's Concussion Rifle, Bunnie used Boomer's Chain Gun, while Rotor used Mile's Tenloss Disruptor Rifle. Teero injected his remaining tranquilizer fluid into the Suppression Squad, so it would buy time. But now they had to save Uncle Chuck, who was with Robotnik. And they didn't have to look far, because Robotnik wasn't too far behind, as he and a group of SWAT Bots and Stormtroopers escorted Chuck to Robotnik's shuttle.

They hid the bodies from view and waited for Robotnik to get closer. Then Sonic Spin-dashed right into him, saying: "Win and Spin time, Baldo! And you lose!" He even took out several SWAT Bots and Stormtroopers while the Freedom Fighters mopped up the rest. "Uncle Chuck, you okay?"

"I'm fine Sonic." said Chuck grabbing a rifle. "Thanks for getting me out of there."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Hedgehog. I'm gonna..." but Robotnik was cut off by Dulcy freezing him with her ice breath.

"Chill out, Robotnik!" said Dulcy.

"Way past, Dulce!" said Sonic happily.

Teero then spoke. "I have received a transmission from Lobot. Leia, Chewbacca, and 3P0 are free. We must leave the city at once!"

"Good point Teero. We need to hurry." said Sally.

"What about Luke? Shouldn't we try and help him?" asked Dulcy.

"No way, Dulcy. We shouldn't go near Vader. We'd better get ourselves out of this mess." said Rotor.

"Good thinking. I believe we should be going now, oui?" asked Antoine.

"C'mon, let's hurry and get outta here!" said Kaylor leading the way towards the _Star Tornado_. But on the way, they ran into more Stormtroopers, which they fought off, but kept moving towards the ship.

Later, they heard Lando's voice over the intercom. "Attention, this is Lando Calrissian. Attention, the Empire's taking control of the city, I advise everyone to leave before more Imperial Troops arrive."

The Freedom Fighters fought their way across the city, as many people began fleeing the city in panic. They then arrived at the doorway to the landing platform. "Blast! The doors sealed! What do we do now?" asked Kaylor.

"Hold on." said Teero. "I will attempt to override the door controls." Teero then began to interact with the door controls, while the Freedom Fighters held off the Stormtroopers that tried to kill them.

"Sonic, I have information regarding the ships status…" said Teero. But Sonic cut him off.

"Teero! We don't have time to worry about the ship! Just get that door open!" said Sonic as he fired directly at the Stormtroopers. Eventually, Teero got the door open and the Freedom Fighters boarded the _Star Tornado_ and took off.

While aboard, they joined up with the _Millennium Falcon_, which was being chased by TIE Fighters. But then, another group of TIE Fighters and a few TIE Interceptors began chasing the _Tornado_. "Want me to get on the guns and hold them off?"

"No Sonic." said Kaylor. "We can outrun them."

As soon as they were away from the planet, they saw the _Executor_, and then Sally input the coordinates, and when Rotor attempted to start the Hyperdrive, nothing happened. "Yo, Rote! What's the ol' holdup?" demanded Sonic.

"The Hyperdrive isn't working, Sonic…" said a worried Rotor.

"Say what?" gasped Sonic. "Aw, man! Of all the times!"

Aboard the _Executor_, Admiral Piett spoke to Darth Vader and Dr. Robotnik. "They'll be within range of our tractor beam in moments my lord."

"Did your men deactivate the hyperdrives on the _Millennium Falcon_ and the _Star Tornado_?" asked Vader.

"Yes my lord." replied Admiral Piett.

"Good, prepare the boarding parties. And tell your men to set their weapons for stun." said Vader.

"Yes, Lord Vader." said Piett.

Scourge, along with the rest of the Suppression Squad, watched the two freighters attempt to run from the _Executor_. "Run as fast as you can, but you can't run away today." said Scourge.

Meanwhile, aboard the Star Tornado, Rotor and Chuck desperately tried to find out why the Hyperdrive wasn't working. Teero, meanwhile, communicated with R2, and learned the way to restart the hyperdrive aboard the _Star Tornado_.

"Ready for the Tractor Beams." said Admiral Piett aboard the _Executor_. Robotnik anxiously waited for the moment to happen.

Teero flew into the maintenance shaft, and using his manipulator arm, he was able to restart the hyperdrive, and much to the surprise of the Freedom Fighters, the _Star Tornado_ was able to jump to hyperspace with the _Millennium Falcon_, just in time!

Robotnik and Scourge were shocked to see the Rebels and Freedom Fighters slip away at the last second. The bridge went silent, and Scourge and Fiona held their hands tightly, wondering what would happen. Robotnik was afraid as well, as he backed away from Vader, fearful of what would happen. Piett stood, ready for what would be coming to him. But Vader didn't do anything. He just silently walked off the bridge and towards his meditation chamber. After almost a minute, Alicia asked: "What…was….that?" '

"I don't know, Princess." whispered Miles.

Scourge and Fiona looked at each other, they then held each other tightly, as they were now worried about what laid in story for them.

Robotnik walked to his chamber to sulk over losing his one big chance to capture Sonic. The Suppression Squad stayed on the bridge and continued looking out at the stars.

The Rebels and the Freedom Fighters arrived at the Rebel Rendezvous Point, and all were aboard the Alliance Medical Frigate _Redemption_. "Luke, we're ready for takeoff." said Lando.

"Good luck Lando." said Luke.

"When we find Jabba the Hutt and that Bounty Hunter, we'll contact you." replied Lando.

"I'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Tatooine." said Luke.

"Princess, we'll find Han. I promise." said Lando.

"Chewie, we'll be waiting for your signal. Take care you two. May the Force be with you." said Luke.

Chewie growled over the communicator one last time before Luke got his new arm tested out and finished up. Then with Leia, 3P0, R2, and the Freedom Fighters by his side, they watched as the _Millennium Falcon_ flew off into the stars beyond.

They all had just endured a very close encounter with Darth Vader and Robotnik, and with a renewed sense of courage and determination, they would fight on.


	9. Chapter 9: Mission to the Maw

Chapter 09: Mission to the Maw

Later that week, Luke and Leia were talking to the Freedom Fighters about what their next move would be. Lando and Chewbacca still hadn't returned yet with information, so all they could do was wait.

"Until Lando gets us a lead, all we can do is go on a special mission to the Maw." said Luke.

"What is this Maw?" asked Antoine.

Sally asked NICOLE, and she replied: "The Maw is a region of space near Kessel which is littered with Black Holes. There is an Imperial Research Facility in that sector."

"And that's where we've learned they're holding an old friend of yours, I understand." said Leia as R2 displayed a hologram of a red echidna who the Freedom Fighters knew all too well.

"Knuckles!" gasped Sonic and Tails.

"What happened to him?" asked Sally. "I thought he was Roboticized."

"Not yet, Princess." said Luke. "He was held on Kessel, working the Spice Mines. But now, we learned he is being transferred to a facility in the Maw. We think that maybe while we're waiting for Lando and Chewie, we should launch a rescue effort to save your friend."

"Way Past, Luke! So, what's the plan?" asked Sonic.

"Rogue Squadron, along with some Corvettes and Gunships, as well as the _Freedom Star_, the Frigate _Blue Sky_, and the Assault Frigate _Renegade_, will lead the effort. Under the _Freedom Star_'s jamming signals, we will infiltrate the Maw, and then we'll infiltrate the facility and rescue your friend." explained Luke. "But we'll need some help on this one, so I've hired a mercenary who can help with this sort of thing. Kaylor, if you would…"

Kaylor then walked over to the comm. panel and said: "Dash, please enter."

Then through the door came a man of around his early 20's and was wearing combat gear. And he looked like an accomplished fighter. "Freedom Fighters." said Luke. "Meet Dash Rendar. He's a mercenary and captain of the Corellian Transport _Outrider_, and he will help us with this mission."

"Ah." replied Dash. "So you're the famous Freedom Fighters. Yes, I've heard of you and that fiasco with the Catalyst Cannon." Then Dash looked at Sonic, and said: "You're Sonic, right? Yes, I've heard of you. I heard you're pretty tough."

"Not just tough, Dash! I'm mondo-stupendo!" replied Sonic. Sally just slapped her head. Dash then got acquainted with the other Freedom Fighters, and then he spoke:

"So, I got a call that one of your comrades is in trouble. Now I was paid to help you guys get him out, nothing more. If you want me to do more, offer up some more credits."

"Of course, Captain Rendar." said Sally. "Now, Luke, when do we leave?"

Later, The Freedom Fighters, along with Luke and Dash, were aboard the _Freedom Star_ and were discussing the plan. "Now, we can only go so far with our jammers, so we will engage the Star Destroyer guarding the facility to create a distraction. You guys will fly your X-Wings and Y-Wings and go with me and the _Outrider_. We will have to clear the defenses around our landing site and I need Sonic, Sally, and Bunnie on the ground with me and Dash. The rest of you are to guard our Landing site and cover us while we search for Knuckles. Is that clear?" asked Luke.

"Yes Luke." everyone said.

"Commander Skywalker, Princess." said Lupe the Wolf.

"Yes, Captain?" said Luke.

"We are approaching the drop-off point; I think you all should get ready." said Lupe.

"Right." said Sally. The Freedom Fighters (minus Dulcy, who stayed aboard the _Freedom Star_.) and Luke got into their fighters, while Dash climbed aboard the _Outrider_, ready to go. They exited the _Freedom Star_, and set off for the Facility. The Rebels, still under the _Freedom Star_'s jamming devices, begun to sneak up on the Star Destroyer, and then Rogue Squadron, led by Wedge, begun to attack the Star Destroyer.

But while the Rebel Force did battle with the Empire, the Freedom Fighters, Luke, and the _Outrider_ worked their way around the asteroids the surrounded the base, and one moment, everything was quiet. But suddenly, something was shooting at them. "Whoa! What was that?" asked Sonic.

"Be careful Freedom Fighters, there are Gun Turrets on some of the Asteroids, take them out if you can." said Luke as he opened his X-Wing's S-Foils and fired at the turrets. Sonic, Sally, and Antoine opened their S-Foils and opened fire as well, and soon, Rotor, Tails, and Bunnie, in their Y-Wings joined in, as did the _Outrider_. They took out several guns before the sensors on Antoine's X-Wing picked up something.

"My princezz, my sensors are picking up zis new flight group at 6-7-9-Mark 7. Configuration ez Imperial. But zey are not a TIE Fighter I've seen before."

"You're right, Antoine. That's some new design." replied Sally.

"I've seen that design. Those are TIE Advanced Fighters!" said Kaylor.

"NICOLE, please explain." said Sally.

"The TIE Advanced, or the TIE Avenger, is a new next-generation Imperial TIE Fighter design, a variation of the TIE Interceptor and the TIE Advanced X1 fighter. The TIE Advanced is equipped with deflector shields and a hyperdrive system. They also contain warhead launchers, so caution is advised, Sally." said NICOLE.

"Shields, Hyperdrives, and Missiles? Sounds mondo ugly!" said Sonic.

"Sure does, Sonic! Let's get into attack formation! I'll take the left, Dash, you take the right!" said Luke.

"Copy that, Good Thing I'm already in position, because here they come!" said Dash as two flight groups of TIE Advanced fighters swooped in and fired at the Rebels and Freedom Fighters. Luke took on three TIE Advanced while Dash took on 2 of them. That left the Freedom Fighters with the rest. But it was difficult, as the TIE Advanced were just as fast as A-Wings.

"Man, these guys are fast!" said Sonic.

"Well of course they are!" said Kaylor. "Try to think of it as back in training, when we pitted you guys against A-Wings."

"Yeah well, We were flying A-Wings, not X-Wings and Y-Wings." said Sonic.

"Just do that and you'll be fine against these guys." said Kaylor.

The Freedom Fighters and Rebels held up alright against the TIE Advanced and despite the use of missiles during the fight, the Freedom Fighters and Rebels managed to dodge the missile fire, but when Antoine was shot at by a missile, he panicked and started to do some really fancy flying. Despite his screaming, he did some amazing stunts and managed to evade the missile skillfully and with some dumb luck. "Now take zis you fu-el!" he said as he charged the TIE Advanced from the side with a volley of cannon fire. The TIE Advanced spun out and crashed into an asteroid.

"Nice shootin' Ant!" said Sonic.

"Sank you, sank you!" said Antoine very pleased with himself.

"Save the pats on the back for later guys! There are more bad guys about!" said Dash as he maneuvered the _Outrider_ behind two TIE Advanced and took them out with a volley of cannon fire.

Luke took out several TIE Advanced and said: "Stay together guys, we can take 'em!"

Eventually, it all came down to the last one, with Kaylor on its tail: "You can't match me this time, buckethead! Eat this!" and Kaylor fired on the fighter with his X-Wing, and destroyed it easily.

"Well done everyone, good shooting! Now let's get to that facility!" said Luke leading the way.

"By the way, Antoine that was some nice shooting and flying!" said Dash.

"You think so?" asked Antoine.

"Yeah! You should'a been a pilot ages ago!" replied Dash.

"Yeah, Ant! Even I admit you held up pretty good!" said Sonic.

"Sank you all!" replied Antoine. "I must be good at zis, no?"

"Don't get cocky, Antoine, we still have a ways to go." said Kaylor.

The X-Wings, Y-Wings, and the _Outrider_ flew towards the facility, where they stumbled across several more TIE Fighters and Interceptors, as well as a shield grid. "Damn! There's a shield blocking our path!" said Luke.

"Well let's find a way to get around it." said Sonic.

"We could create a gap if we disabled some of the projectors." said Rotor.

"Right then, Rotor, Tails, and Bunnie, use your Ion Cannons to disable some of the projectors! We'll cover you!" said Sally.

"We're on it, Sally-girl!" said Bunnie as she, Rotor, and Tails went to work disabling some of the projectors, while Sonic, Sally, Antoine, Luke, Kaylor, and Dash held off the TIE Fighters and Interceptors. It took a while, but eventually, they disabled most of the projectors, and the remaining TIEs were either driven off or destroyed.

"Wedge, this is Luke." said Luke.

"I read you, Luke." replied Wedge.

"We've penetrated the defenses, and we will commence the rescue shortly. It's only a matter of time now." said Luke.

"Copy that, Luke. But you'd better hurry, because we can't hold these guys for long!" warned Wedge.

"Just hang in there! We're going as fast as we can!" replied Luke.

The Rebels and Freedom Fighters flew towards the facility, which was on a large asteroid, and prepared to get in and rescue Knuckles. But Robotnik, who watched them penetrate their defenses, alerted his ground units to be ready to repulse the Rebels. But the Suppression Squad was by chance, at the facility, and this time, it was war.

The Rebels and Freedom Fighters made their way towards the landing pad near where Knuckles was supposedly being held. With a barrage of Torpedo and Missile Fire, the X-Wings and the _Outrider_ eliminated the guns while the Y-Wings dumped bombs on the Imperial Forces below, clearing a spot for which the _Outrider_, along with Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Luke, and Kaylor could land, and when they did, they left Tails, Rotor, and Antoine to fend off the Imperials and protect the landing zone. Sally, Bunnie, Luke, Kaylor, and Dash grabbed onto Sonic as he raced towards the building in which Knuckles was being held in. But when they got in, they had to take it slow.

"Leebo." said Dash on his comlink. "Where is Knuckles being held?"

"He is being held in the maximum security cells below your current position, sir. But you need the override codes to get him out of the cell. There is a security room on the upper floors of the building, but you need a lift key to get to the upper floor. If you search your floor for a commander, he may have a life key for you to use." said Leebo.

"You hear that, Luke?" asked Dash.

"Got it Dash. Okay guys, let's hurry it up so we can get outta here!" said Luke.

They walked down the corridors, taking down the guards as they went. But the first major fight took place in a mess hall, in which they do battle with prison guards and several SWAT Bots. Kaylor especially took pride in using his plasma rifle with a 6-shot mortar launcher, which he used to clear out large amounts of guards with ease. Sonic used two Power Rings in the fight, during his initial sweep and again when he helped take out a large group of reinforcements. Then after the shooting ended, Sonic, Dash, and Kaylor exchanged hi-fives for the effort. "Good shooting! Let's move on!" said Luke.

Below, Robotnik was hard at work roboticizing the prisoners there so they could go work in the mines of Kessel. Snively reported in: "Sir, the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters are penetrating our defenses on the upper levels! We also see Skywalker and the mercenary Dash Rendar with them."

"CURSE THAT HEDGEHOG!" screamed Robotnik. "Scourge!"

"Yeah, Doc?" asked Scourge.

"Take your team and watch the main elevator. If the Hedgehog and his friends come down…KILL THEM!!" snarled Robotnik. Scourge acknowledged and took the Suppression Squad to the elevator.

Meanwhile, the Rebels and Freedom Fighters had just cleared out a control room when Sally spotted a commander that Dash killed, and saw a lift key for the elevator. Dash then gave NICOLE the frequency needed to contact Leebo.

"Leebo, this is Sally." said Sally.

"I'm here, Princess." replied Leebo.

"We have the lift key, and now what?"

"Head for the main elevator, and take it up to the security room a few floors above. Retrieve the override codes to open Knuckles' cell." said Leebo.

"Got it. Okay, let's go!" said Sally.

"Jam and Juice time!" said Sonic as he ran with everyone holding onto him towards the elevator. But when they arrived, Dash felt a bit uneasy.

"Man, I knew I went fast on the _Outrider_, but I never imagined someone actually going that fast!" he groaned to himself.

"Aw, relax Dash! It's faster than a Swoop bike any day!" said Sonic. Sally just rolled her eyes as she inserted the lift key and up they went. When they arrived on the security floor, Sally plugged NICOLE into the security computer, and began downloading the override codes.

But several Stormtroopers and SWAT Bots came and tried to kill the heroes, but Sonic, Bunnie, Luke, Kaylor, and Dash were able to hold them off as hard as they could. But Sonic was growing impatient. "Yo, NICOLE! Get the ol' codes out!" said Sonic. Sally just snarled at him as NICOLE downloaded the codes.

"Codes downloaded. We may proceed to the prison block now." said NICOLE.

"Took that computer long enough." grumbled Dash.

"Dash, NICOLE is a A.I. Computer, not just a regular one." said Luke.

"He is right, Captain Rendar. Do not judge me by my looks." said NICOLE.

Dash was surprised at the fact NICOLE had a personality. "Well, I take that back then."

The Rebels and Freedom Fighters got back into the elevator and rode it down to the maximum security block. But when they exited, they saw the door was locked. "Took you long enough." said a familiar voice. They turned to the sight of the Suppression Squad standing on the catwalks above.

"Scourge?" said Sonic. "I figured we'd see your slimy face again."

"Whatever. Doc Botnik wants your heads on his desk, so we can't just let you waltz in here." said Scourge.

"And it's payback time for that embarrassment on Bespin!" added Boomer as the evil team leaped down and trained their weapons on the Rebels and Freedom Fighters.

"You won't leave this place alive!" said Fiona.

"We'll see." replied Luke. They all scattered and exchanged blaster fire, and Sonic and Scourge spin dashed at each other but they matched each other move for move, and then it turned into hand-to-hand combat. Meanwhile, the others were exchanging blaster fire before Alicia made an error in judgment. She tried attacked Sally at close range with a bayonet on her rifle, which Sally managed to dodge. Then Bunnie came up from behind with her mechanical hand and grabbed Alicia by the chest and threw her against the wall and shot her in the stomach, incapacitating her. Then Patch, who was outraged at this, charged Bunnie with his blade and sliced her in the organic arm, but is saved by a timely blaster shot to the shoulder by Sally, which incapacitated him. Meanwhile, Miles recklessly tries to snipe Luke, but Luke dodges the shot using the Force, and then he fires blind, but uses the Force to score a direct hit to the chest, and knocks Miles down, but then he flies directly at Luke and tries to stab him with a knife, but Luke seizes the knife and stabs Miles in the chest and incapacitate him. Boomer unleashes a full barrage of chain gun fire at Dash, who is then unable to shoot back. Bunnie then takes a shot with her Concussion Rifle and wounds Boomer's leg, but he still is able to stand. Dash then fires a well-aimed shot at Boomer's other leg, and knocks Rotor's twin to his knees. Boomer then attempts to draw his blaster pistol, but Kaylor uses a mass-driver repeater to knock Boomer down and incapacitate him. Sonic and Scourge, who were exchanging blow after blow while Scourge's squadmates went down, were pretty much at a standstill. Fiona then shoots Sonic in the shoulder with her rifle, but she ends up being shot by Kaylor and incapacitated. Scourge then attempts to finish Sonic with his Repeater, but Sally shoots him with her blaster, and a karate kick from Bunnie knocks him down, and then Sonic fires his mass driver repeater at Scourge and incapacitates him.

The Suppression Squad, all incapacitated, struggled back to their feet, but was unable to continue the fight with the Freedom Fighters and Rebels. A wounded Scourge simply said: "We'll get you for this!" he then coughed as the Suppression Squad retreated onto the elevator.

"Yeah! And we'll be ready with more Freedom Fighters!" shouted Sonic as Kaylor, Luke, and Dash tended to Sonic and Bunnie's wounds. After some Bacta injections, they continued into the Prison Block. With the help of Leebo and NICOLE, they search the block for Knuckles, and Sonic was growing impatient.

"Aw, man! Where is Knuckles?" said Sonic.

"Um, hello, I'm right here!" said a voice behind him. They all turned to see a red echidna standing behind a force field.

"Knuckles!" shouted Sonic.

"Hi, Sonic. Glad to see you're still in one piece." said Knuckles "Now would you let me outta this cell?"

"Hold on Knuckles, we're getting to that." said Sally as she went over to the control pad next to Knuckles' cell. NICOLE input the override codes and the Force Field dropped.

"Thanks for coming for me." said Knuckles. "Listen, I heard that Robotnik is roboticizing a group of Rebel Prisoners from Hoth before they go to Kessel. We have to try and rescue them too."

Luke then turned to Dash and asked: "Say Dash, you got room for more passengers?"

"You got credits to spare?" replied Dash. Luke just smiled and then Knuckles insisted on helping.

"Don't worry, I can still fight." he said. Dash gave Knuckles a Golan Arms FC1 to defend himself with. Knuckles then led them to where the Roboticizer chamber was, and they snuck into the chamber, where they saw 6 prisoners left and 3 just came out of the Roboticizer.

"Man, now that's just creepy." said Dash upon seeing a Roboticizer for the first time. "I'd sooner die than become a droid."

"I know how you feel Dash, c'mon, let's juice it loose!" said Sonic racing into the chamber much to Sally's surprise. "Yo, Robuttnik!" shouted Sonic as he teased Robotnik.

"It's the Hedgehog! KILL HIM!" he shouted to the Stormtroopers and SWAT Bots. But Sonic defeated them with ease, while the others mopped up the rest. Before Robotnik could call for backup, Knuckles punched him in the stomach. He then turned to the prisoners.

"Go! Follow Captain Rendar outta here!" the Prisoners, grabbing Stormtrooper Rifles, followed Dash and Kaylor towards the hangar, where the _Outrider_, piloted by Leebo, would land and pick up Dash, Knuckles, and the Prisoners, and R2 and the other Astromech Droids would land Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Kaylor, and Luke's starfighters so they could all escape. After the prisoners got out of the chamber, the Freedom Fighters and Knuckles soon followed them towards the hangar.

Robotnik, getting back to his feet, said: "Get that Hedgehog and those Rebels! Kill them all! Send every last man and unit to get them! THEY MUST BE STOPPED!!"

"Y-y-y-y-yes sir." said Snively.

The heroes took the prisoners and Knuckles to the hangar bay, where a massive shootout with the guards took place. "Get the doors open!" shouted Luke to Dash.

"Okay!!" shouted Dash as he, with Bunnie's help, were able to reach the hangar controls, and open the doors. Within minutes, the _Outrider_, along with the X-Wings and Y-Wing, were able to land in the hangar and everyone got aboard their respective ships and they blasted off just as Robotnik entered the hangar. All he could do was let off his trademark scream in frustration.

"Alright Wedge! Mission accomplished! Get outta there!" said Luke.

"Copy that, Luke!" said Wedge.

"_Freedom Star_ to Sally." said Lupe over the communicator. "We have received a message from Sir Charles back on Mobius. We must go there at once."

"Copy that Lupe, we are on our way!" said Sally as the Freedom Fighters, Luke, the _Outrider_, and the _Freedom Star_ set course for Mobius.


	10. Chapter 10: Surprises

Chapter 10: Surprises

The Freedom Fighters, along with Luke Skywalker and Dash Rendar, flew to Mobius to Knothole Base, where the prisoners would be treated, and where Sally was told to go to by Chuck. When they arrived there, to the sounds of Airspeeders patrolling the Great Forest, there stood Chuck, along with Dr. Aria Riker, a former Imperial Scientist who defected to the Rebels with info regarding the Catalyst Cannon Project.

"Greetings Princess, I'm glad you've come on such short notice." said Dr. Riker.

"Why have you summoned me here Doctor? Sir Charles?" asked Sally.

"We have a surprise for you that you've been waiting for." said Chuck. The two scientists led the Freedom Fighters into the Rebel Research Center.

Meanwhile, aboard the _Executor_ above Coruscant, Scourge and the Suppression Squad were still recovering from their wounds that they inflicted at the Maw facility. Scourge was still grumbling over how they were defeated so easily, but his mood soon changed when Darth Vader entered the room. "Please, Lord Vader! Don't kill me now! I tried to stop them, but they bested us! Please have mercy!" Scourge was now begging for his life. The other Suppression Squad members cowered in fear.

"You may have suffered that setback on the Maw, but that was regrettable, Scourge. You were not at fault for that failure. But unfortunately for you, Robotnik isn't at fault either. You both are too invaluable for a plan the Emperor has in store for the Rebel Alliance." said Vader.

Scourge perked up and said: "What plan?"

"You will know in good time. But he is most pleased with your service to the Empire, and has a proposition for you." said Vader.

"What kind of…proposition?" asked Fiona.

"Come with me to see him, and you will know what." said Vader as he led the Suppression Squad to his shuttle.

Back on Mobius, Dr. Riker and Chuck led Sally to one of the lower floors of the facility, where Rebel technicians were working on some large machine, and looked like one of Robotnik's creations. "What is that?" asked Sonic.

"This is the machine that started it all, Sonic. The Chrono Transporter!" said Chuck.

"That's the Chrono Transporter?" asked Tails. The transporter looked like a large pedestal, which contained stairs leading to a ring, where on top stood a tower that allowed it to connect to a transmitter.

"It won't be able to send us back to our own galaxy, but it just might be able to allow dimensional travel." said Riker.

"Wait! Do you mean…"

"Yes, Sally. We just might be able to open up a portal to the Void." said Chuck.

Sally was very pleased, but Dash was confused. "Could somebody tell me what the Void is?"

"Well Dash, the Void is another dimension, to put it simply, and that is where Sally's father, King Acorn is trapped in." said Chuck.

"But he'll turn to crystal if we take him out, so how can we assure his survival?" asked Rotor.

"Unless you have a plan, Doctor." said Bunnie.

"As a matter of fact, I do." said Riker. "I plan to use some Power Rings to slow down the process until I can figure out what to do next."

"A temporary solution, but It'll have to do for now." said Chuck.

"But what about Ixis Naugus? What will we do about him?" said Sally.

"That's why we think Luke should go with you." said Riker.

"Why me?" asked Luke.

"Because, you could try and 'persuade' him to remain in the Void. We can't have someone with his kind of power out in this galaxy." said Riker.

Luke was silent for a moment, but decided: "All right, I'll do it. But I still have no Lightsaber, so I just have the Force to work with."

"All right, you go with Sonic and Sally into the Void when we open it." said Riker.

Meanwhile, Darth Vader took the Suppression Squad to the Imperial Palace on Coruscant. The Suppression Squad had never gone to the Palace before in their service, nor had they seen the Emperor in person before. But their awe was about to grow when they entered the Palace. It was a majestic place, and even Scourge was impressed when he saw the brightly lit palace, and felt a little nervous around the Imperial Royal Guards, who stood silently at every turn, guarding the Palace. Vader led the Suppression Squad to the Emperor's throne room, where they saw Robotnik standing. He, along with Vader and the Suppression Squad kneeled before the Emperor, who turned around and gazed upon the green hedgehog and his team. "Welcome Scourge. I've been expecting you." said the Emperor.

"Emperor Palpatine. It is a pleasure to finally see you in person." said Scourge respectfully.

"I have read over your service records with the Imperial Forces, and of your exceptional performance at Hoth. Your loyalty to Lord Vader and to me is undeniable." said the Emperor.

"Thank you your Excellency. I am most honored to serve you." said Scourge.

"Your faith in us is well placed. How may we serve you?" asked Fiona.

"I would like to offer you a position of great power, Scourge. I would like you to become one of my Hands. You will join my Secret Order of Emperor's Hands, who carry out my will, for the glory of the Empire." said the Emperor.

Scourge felt very pleased with himself. He'd achieved a position even greater than that of Robotnik. He looked at Fiona, who smiled at him, and then Scourge turned to the Emperor. "Emperor, I humbly accept you offer. I will serve your will, for the glory of the Empire."

The Emperor then rose from his seat, and said: "Hold your left arm up and remove your sleeve." Scourge complied, and then, the Emperor pointed his hands at Scourge and then lightning came out of his hands and Scourge felt burning and held his eyes tightly shut as the Emperor blasted him with lightning. But when it was over, Scourge looked at his arm, and saw a very large and oddly shaped tattoo, which was a light shade of purple, and covered his entire forearm. He then looked up at the Emperor. "You will now bear my mark, and you will have all the power you could want. You answer to Lord Vader and to me. You answer to nobody but us. You live to serve the Empire and me."

Scourge then said: "I thank you for my new position, your Excellency."

Then the Emperor turned to Fiona, and said: "Remove your glove, Fiona." Fiona complied, and the Emperor did the same thing to her that he did to Scourge, and when it was over, a tattoo, just like Scourge's. "You are also now will bear my mark. Just as with Scourge, you will bear great power and you will live the same purpose as he."

"Thank you your Excellency." replied Fiona as she held Scourge's hand, and they looked at each other.

The Emperor then looked at Miles, Alicia, Boomer, and Patch. "Hold your left arms up." he said. They complied, and then the Emperor blasted the four with lightning, and then a small tattoo appeared on the four's forearms. "You still have much to learn, but you will be Initiates for my Secret Order, and in time, you will become hands." Miles, Alicia, Boomer, and Patch weren't too pleased, but they still respected the Emperor's decision.

"Now, I want you to go to the planet Hypori. I wish for you to permanently disable a shipyard operated by the Zann Consortium. Tyber Zann has caused enough trouble for the Empire for too long, and I think we need to set a reminder that we have ways of dealing with criminals who interfere with Imperial affairs. Leave no survivors." said the Emperor.

"With pleasure, your Excellency." said Scourge.

"You will find your ship has been brought down from the _Executor_, and I have new equipment placed aboard it for use." said the Emperor as he directed some guards to lead the Suppression Squad to the _Star Scourge_. Then the Emperor spoke to Darth Vader and Dr. Robotnik. "We must move quickly, for we mustn't fall behind schedule at Endor." said the Emperor.

"Yes, master. Everything is proceeding as planned there." said Vader.

"Soon, the Rebels will meet their ultimate fate, and we will rule the galaxy for eternity!" said Robotnik. Secretly, Robotnik was most displeased with the Emperor; he didn't trust Scourge at all.

The Suppression Squad then was led their ship, where they climbed aboard, and saw a floating, orb-shaped droid floating next to a large crate. "Greetings, Master." said the droid. "I am a DRK-1 Probe Droid assigned to you. I am to act as your link to the Emperor, and I am to act as your aide as a Hand of the Emperor."

"My name's Scourge, droid. And you now roll with us. What is in that crate?"

The DRK-1 turned to the crate, and said: "This contains an explosive device that you will need to accomplish your mission over Hypori."

"A bomb?! You mean we're carrying an explosive device aboard?" asked Miles.

"Yes, you must find a way to plant it at the Zann Consortium shipyard, and it should destroy the station and all aboard." said the droid.

"All right, let's go blow some stuff up!" said Scourge. "By the way, you need a name droid."

"Do you have a name for me?" said the Droid.

"I was thinking….Goran." said Scourge.

"That is a most unusual name, master. Why?"

"Hey, bit of homage to our mentor, the late Admiral Kreeshkin." said Scourge.

"Good choice, hon." commented Fiona.

"Alright, can we please get moving?" asked Alicia.

"Quite right, Alicia, we have no time to lose!" said a voice coming from the cockpit. They all turned to the sight of a man of around his late 30's, who had black hair and was wearing an armored suit and had a holstered blaster and a Force Pike on his back. "Greetings Suppression Squad. My name is Derok Vogell, and I am to act as your new…attaché to the Empire."

"An Attaché? Why would we need one?" asked Fiona.

"Now that you bear the marks of the Emperor, you need someone to act as your connection to the Empire, and I, along with Goran, will fulfill that purpose, when you're out traversing the galaxy enforcing the will of the Emperor." said Vogell.

"That makes sense." said Scourge. "Now, let's be on our way now. We got a date with the Zann Consortium!"

And soon, with their new allies in tow, the Suppression Squad set off for Hypori in the _Star Scourge_.

Back on Mobius, Sonic, Sally, and Luke were getting ready to enter the Void. "Only Sonic is fast enough to escape the Void, so make sure he survives, Luke." said Chuck.

"I will Sir Charles. You have my word." replied Luke.

"Are you ready, Doctor?" asked Chuck.

"We're ready to commence Sir Charles. These Power Cores should provide enough power to operate this device."

Then, Chuck and Dr. Riker went into a control room with the rest of the Freedom Fighters and Rebels and secured the Transporter Room. Then, the transporter began to power up and a portal to the Void appeared, and it sucked the three heroes inside. The hunt for King Acorn had begun.


	11. Chapter 11: Saving King Acorn

Chapter 11: Saving King Acorn

When Sonic, Sally, and Luke arrived inside the crystalline dimension called The Void, Luke was amazed at the architecture of the place. "I'm sensing much warping energy here. It's almost as if it could corrupt….never mind."

"Luke's gone off to that weirdo place again…" whispered Sonic.

"Sonic, he's a Jedi-in-training! Cut him some slack! Anyway, Luke, be careful, Naugus is a powerful sorcerer, and he tricked us once by impersonating my father. I'm counting on you to determine that." said Sally to Luke.

"I will, Princess. I won't let you down." replied Luke.

The three heroes walked cautiously down the cold, crystalline corridors of the Void, and then, much to Sonic and Sally's surprise, was Ixis Naugus.

"Ah, Princess! We meet again after so long!" said Naugus.

"Not long enough, Naugus." said Sally.

"Why have you returned, and who is this…human?" asked Naugus.

"I'm Luke Skywalker. And I'm a friend of the Princess." said Luke.

"We've come for my father, Naugus. Where is he?" asked Sally.

"Oh, he is around, and I'll gladly take you to him, if you promise to take me out with you so that I may have my revenge on Robotnik!" replied Naugus.

"Well then, we'll find him ourselves then. You've become too powerful to be out of this place, and I want him alone!" replied Sally.

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life, Princess." but then, before Naugus could do anything, Luke did something Sonic and Sally found unusual.

"You do not need to leave this place with us." said Luke.

Naugus then gasped for a few moments, but said: "I do not need to leave this place with you."

"You will take us to the King now." said Luke.

"I will take you to the King now." said Naugus as he led the threesome towards a crystal house, where the King was resting.

Sally rushed to his side and said: "Daddy? Daddy? Please wake up!"

The king, looking dazed and surprised, woke up and said: "S -Sally? Is that really you?"

"Daddy!" exclaimed Sally as she hugged her father happily. Sonic and Luke felt happy for Sally, now reunited once more with her beloved Father. "I've returned for you, and many great things have happened to Mobius ever since we last met."

"Great things?" asked the King. "What happened on Mobius? And who is this?" he asked, pointing to Luke.

"Daddy, I'd like you to meet our friend and ally, Luke Skywalker." said Sally.

"A pleasure to meet you, your majesty, and your daughter has spoken highly of you." said Luke shaking hands with the King.

"A pleasure kind sir, but where's Naugus?" said the King sounding worried.

"Don't worry, we've 'persuaded' him to stand aside and let us pass without hindrance." said Sally.

"Persuade?" asked the King.

"We'll explain later, but right now, we must go." said Sally as she led her father out of the crystal house, and the three walked him towards the portal they came through when Naugus intercepted them.

"Stop!" he said as he blocked off the portal with crystal. "You will not leave with him, for you shall take me with you!" said Naugus trying to mind control Sonic, Sally, and Luke. But Naugus didn't realize that Luke had too strong a mind to fall under mind control, and simply used the Force to repulse him.

Luke then countered Naugus with the Force by saying: "Why must you leave this place? You do not have to kill Robotnik yourself."

Naugus, try as he may, couldn't resist Luke's power, and eventually fell under Luke's control. "I do not have to kill Robotnik myself….I will stay, and leave it to you to do the deed yourself."

Luke then convinced Naugus to let them leave, and then sent him on his way. The King was amazed at this turn of events, and asked: "Do you possess power like Naugus?"

"In a way, your highness, but that will be explained in good time. We should leave." replied Luke as they prepared to exit the Void. Sonic gave King Acorn one of his Power Rings to allow him to survive longer outside the Void. Holding onto Sonic, the group escaped from the Void and back onto Mobius. When they exited the Portal, Chuck and Riker cut the power and disabled the Transporter so that Naugus could not get through.

The Freedom Fighters, along with Dr. Riker and Chuck, entered the chamber and got reacquainted with the King. He hadn't begun to crystallize yet, but Riker and Chuck, along with a Rebel Science Team, wasted no time to take him to be thoroughly examined and to recover from his time in the Void. It would be some time before the King would have a chance to formally talk to Sally, the Freedom Fighters, and their Rebel Alliance Allies.


	12. Chapter 12: Hypori Shipyard Attack

Chapter 12: Hypori Shipyard Attack

But while Sonic, Sally, and Luke were in the Void retrieving King Acorn, the Suppression Squad was en route to Hypori to destroy a Zann Consortium Shipyard above the planet. Scourge was lounging while their new team member and attaché, Derok Vogell, piloted the _Star Scourge_ through hyperspace. Their new DRK-1 Droid, Goran, was working to prepare the bomb for arming when the time was right. "So what's the plan when we arrive?" asked Miles.

"The plan is, we will use stealth to infiltrate the facility." said Fiona. "We will approach the facility cloaked, and sneak past the Consortium fighter defenses. Once we get past them, we will uncloak and land in the main hangar bay."

"That's a good plan, but where are we supposed to plant the bomb?" asked Boomer.

Fiona then continued. "The primary fuel tank would seem like an appropriate place to plant it for maximum damage effect. We will have to set it on a timer so that the Consortium ships will have no time to escape."

"We will have to fight our way past the guards. And I hear that the Zann Consortium thugs are some of the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy, much worse than the Hutt Cartel and Black Sun." said Alicia.

"No sweat, you guys. We'll just kill any scum who even thinks about standing in our way. No one survives. Shoot to kill. I want bodies and no walkers." said Scourge.

"With pleasure…sir." said Patch, who still had no trust in Scourge. The others (minus Fiona) didn't trust Scourge either, but still had to obey.

"Scourge." said Derok over the intercom. "We are approaching Hypori. We will drop out of Hyperspace outside their sensor range and cloak. I will then fly us into the hangar and we will land there."

Scourge then headed up to the Cockpit and watched as Derok cloaked the _Star Scourge_ after exiting hyperspace. The shipyard was a large complex, which was filled to the brim with several Consortium ships, namely several _Crusader_ class Corvettes, _Interceptor IV_ and _Vengeance_ ClassFrigates, many _Aggressor_ Class Destroyers and _Keldabe_ Class Battleships. Several Plasma Guns and Diamond Bore Missile Turrets guarded the outer perimeter, and many Star Viper Fighters and Skipray Blastboats patrolled the area. But luckily, the _Star Scourge_ was not detected, and snuck past the patrols with relative ease.

"Jeez! That's enough ships to rival the Rebels!" said Fiona.

"All the more the reason to destroy them." said Derok.

But when they got close to the shipyard to the hangar closest to the Main Fuel Tank, where Derok uncloaked the _Star Scourge_, the guards in the hangar were surprised to see the vessel hovering to a landing. They trained their weapons on it, but Scourge exited the ship doing a Spin Dash and mowed down several guards and took out the rest with his Repeater Gun. The Rest of the Suppression Squad, along with Goran and Derok took out the ones Scourge missed with their weapons. Fiona then noticed Scourge was lost in thought or something. "You okay hon? What's the matter?" she asked.

"I just have heard a lot of things about this Tyber Zann. I hear he's a brilliant tactician, and that he's clever." replied Scourge. "I also heard he's incredibly arrogant. I think it's time for us to teach him a thing or two."

"Good point." replied Fiona.

They moved towards the doorway to the right of _Star Scourge_, and with Boomer and Patch carrying the bomb in a container, the Suppression Squad headed into the corridors of the Shipyard, and continued to blast thugs and any person who got in their way. Then, Derok heard something approaching them, and shouted: "Quick, take cover!"

The Suppression Squad hid behind the columns and saw several droids that looked like wheels zoom past them, and Derok said: "Droideka . Let me handle this, sir." Then, Derok, producing his Force Pike, stabbed the last droid bringing up the rear of the group, and disabled it. "Careful, these droids have repeating blasters and a personal shield, so watch your backs."

"Thanks for the heads up, Derok." said Alicia.

But then Derok looked behind them and gasped: "Look out! They're coming back!" The two droidekas deployed and activated their shields, and fired at the Suppression Squad. Scourge fired at the droidekas, but his shots did nothing against the Droidekas' shields, and he was getting quite frustrated.

"Grrrggghhh! Is there anything that can demolish these trash cans?!" he shouted.

Derok then tossed an EMP Grenade at the two droidekas and the blast disabled the shields and even damaged the droids further. This allowed for Miles to take out the droids with his Concussion rifle. "The droids aren't so mighty without their shields." said Derok tossing a case of EMP Grenades to the other Suppression Squad members.

"I advise we press on." said Goran. "We have no time to waste."

"Quite right, Goran! We have a shipyard to trash!" said Scourge.

"Alright, Suppression Squad! Press on!" said Fiona as they continued onward. They made their way through the corridors of the shipyard, and were close to the fuel tank, when suddenly, they saw a tall and skinny assassin droid, with a blaster in each hand. Fiona then said: "IG-88!"

IG-88 stared at the suppression squad and said: "You are the Suppression Squad. I have determined that you have come in hopes of destroying this facility. It is good that I have come here, as now, your chances of destroying this facility are now at 1%. There is a 99% chance you will not survive in combat against me, as I am well aware of your capabilities, Scourge the Hedgehog."

"So you think I don't have a chance against a droid? Sonic certainly has a good chance, so I probably have just as good a chance as he does." replied Scourge.

"I am not like any droid either you or Sonic has ever dealt with. You will soon suffer the same fate as all my other victims." replied IG-88.

Scourge decided to try and handle IG-88 on his own, and the battle began. Scourge fired his repeater at IG-88, while IG-88 fired his DAS-430 launcher at Scourge, both managing to dodge blows. Scourge then attempted to do a Spin Dash on IG-88, but IG-88 anticipated the attack and where Scourge would be and shot him with his sonic stunner. Scourge fell to the floor, stunned, and couldn't get up as IG-88 stomped Scourge in the chest, and before he could fire the kill shot, IG-88 is shot by Patch's Tenloss Rifle, and then Fiona and Derok unleashed a full barrage of blaster fire on IG-88. IG-88 then fired back, managing to hit Fiona in the shoulder. That gave Scourge the strength he needed to recover and Spin Dash out of IG-88's grip. IG-88 then fell over and as he struggled to get back up, Scourge unloads his Repeater into 88's chest and nearly disabled the droid when suddenly, IG-88 kicked Scourge in the chest and then detonated a flashbang grenade, which blinded the Suppression Squad long enough for IG-88 to get back onto his feet and flee to his ship, the _IG-2000_. Before the Suppression Squad could do more, the _IG-2000_ took off and fled the hangar.

"Damn! He gave us the slip!" grumbled Scourge.

"That assassin droid is clever, I'll give him that. I just hope we don't run into him again sometime soon." said Derok.

"And next time, I'll be ready to trash that droid!!" snarled Scourge.

"Hon, let's just move on. We're *this* close to the main fuel tank." said Fiona.

"Yeah, yeah, let's move on." said Scourge. The Suppression Squad made their way towards the main fuel tank, and entered the chamber where the tank was. Boomer and Patch, with Goran's help, were able to place the bomb inside the ¼ full tank, and after, Alicia, Fiona, and Derok filled the tank up to the brim with fuel for maximum explosive effect. The timer was then activated, and the Suppression Squad grabbed onto Scourge as he ran quickly back to the _Star Scourge_, where they climbed aboard as quickly as possible and took off. They flew through the defending StarVipers and Skipray Blastboats, taking them out as the bomb exploded and incinerated the Consortium ships.

But after taking out the remaining fighters, the _Star Scourge_ fell under attack by the _IG-2000_, and therefore had to battle IG-88 again.

Scourge, at the controls of the _Star Scourge_, said: "You just don't know when to quit, IG-88. You can't defeat me you know!"

"The odds may have changed, Scourge. We shall see whether you are different in a dogfight against my ship. But there is a 98% chance of victory for me now that I see my ship can outmatch yours." said IG-88.

"We'll see how many surprises we each have up our sleeves, droid." said Scourge as the battle began once more. The _IG-2000_ was able to outmaneuver the _Star Scourge_ for much of the battle, but Scourge then performed a false maneuver to trick IG-88 into leaving himself open to a barrage of lasers and missiles. But before he could fire the kill shot, the _Star Scourge_ came under fire from mass driver cannons. Then IG-88 flew towards the source: an _Aggressor _Class Destroyer, which had different paint than the others, and had an escort of StarVipers.

"That's the _Merciless_! That's Tyber Zann's ship!" said Fiona.

"Tyber Zann to _Star Scourge_, why did you destroy my precious shipyard? Those were some fine men and ships of mine. They didn't deserve that." said Tyber over the communicator.

"Got a message for you Tyber." replied Scourge, "First, you should stay outta of our business! Second, the Emperor sends his regards." then he made the jump to hyperspace back to Coruscant.

Aboard the _Merciless_, Tyber was on the bridge with his Lieutenant, Urai Fenn. "Tyber, what should we do about that Suppression Squad? They shouldn't be interfering with our business."

"Don't worry, Urai. This was a minor setback. We'll soon have them dealt with." replied Tyber.


	13. Chapter 13: Trouble with Underworld

Chapter 13: The Trouble with the Underworld

King Acorn's condition was getting better over the past few months, as with the help of Dr. Riker and Chuck, they were able to craft a device that could drain the Void's energy from him and allow him to survive in the real world once more. But for now, he was placed in a special life support chair to sustain himself while he recovered from his time in the Void. It was then that he and his daughter could have some bonding together. Sally told him what had happened since the last time they met, and of the new Rebel Alliance allies and of Dr. Robotnik's alliance with the Empire. The King was impressed with how big a leap Mobius had taken in his absence. It was then that Sonic, along with Chuck, Luke, Kaylor, 3P0, R2, and Dash, entered the room and got acquainted with the Rebel heroes and then said: "I still can't thank you enough Commanders Skywalker and Raeglan for the help you've been to my daughter."

"You're welcome your highness. She has proven a powerful member of the Alliance, along with Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters. We owe them our lives for helping take out the Catalyst Cannon." said Luke.

"And I'm sorry to hear of your failure at Gall, Luke. You were so close too." said Sally.

"And that was a real close call at Tatooine. Good thing you had Dash with you." added Sonic.

"Yeah. But anyway, your highness, Mon Mothma has requested your presence, she wishes to discuss plans for Mobius' future once the Empire is defeated." said Luke.

"I'd be honored to meet with such good allies, Commander." said the King.

"Excellent. Sally, would you escort your father to the _Home One_? It's currently in the Corellia Sector. Dash, 3P0, R2, and I have some business to take care of at Bothawui."

"We sure can, Luke." replied Sally.

"Good. Your highness, there's a shuttle waiting to take you to there. Sally will lead you there. May the Force be with you, Sonic and Sally." said Luke as he, Dash, and the droids left, and Sonic and Sally led King Acorn to his shuttle, and then, Sonic, Sally, and Kaylor boarded X-Wings, while Tails and Antoine boarded A-Wings, and Bunnie, Rotor, and Knuckles boarded B-Wings and took off. But as they headed for the Hyperspace point, NICOLE detected several more Rebel X-Wings and B-Wings joining the formation.

"Cipher to Freedom 1, Stryker Squadron is joining formation." said Cipher. Cipher was a _Vulture_ Droid that was a member of Stryker Team, Kaylor's old unit.

The others, Joss "Cross" O'Dalley, Hoxler "Hoax" Renner, Sorinna "Soar" Renner, Porsan "Guts" Ko-Mandel, Vaegran "Root" Groud, Ha'rck "Hack", and the Medical Droid 4H-7.

Cross, Guts, and Root were in B-Wings, while Hoax, Soar, and Hack were in X-Wings. 4H-7 was aboard Cross's B-Wing.

"Stryker Team! It's been a while now since we last saw you guys." said Rotor.

"How are ya'll doin?" asked Bunnie.

"We're still alive, old chums." replied Cross. "It's been business as usual."

"But we'sa decided that we'sa would be helpin' you'sa today." said Guts.

"Thanks!" said Knuckles. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"Yep, this should be pretty routine." said Hoax.

The Rebels and Freedom Fighters then raced towards Corellia, and upon arrival, it was very quiet. The trip started off pretty uneventful, but then, Sally began to notice scanner interference. NICOLE quickly compensated, but then the scanner began to beep. "Heads up everyone! We've got company!"

Multiple StarViper Fighters and several Supa Fighters exited hyperspace with a couple of _Murrian _Transports in tow. "Attention Rebel shuttle, prepare to be boarded! If you cooperate with us, this will be over quickly and painlessly."

"Pirates." murmured Kaylor. "I wonder if it's anyone we know…"

"In your dreams, Pirates! Let's see if you really can fly those ships!" said Sonic.

"It's Sonic the Hedgehog!" said a Pirate. "Say, if we take him out, maybe Prince Xizor will triple our pay!"

"Get him, boys!" said another pirate.

"Prince Xizor?" murmured Kaylor. "Sonic! Sally! These guys are Black Sun Pirates! Take them out quickly! Cipher, protect the Shuttle!" shouted Kaylor.

"Got it, sir." said Cipher.

"Black Sun?" asked Sonic.

"They're one of the most powerful criminal syndicates in the galaxy, along with the Hutt Cartel and the Zann Consortium. These guys like to play dirty, so watch your backs." said Kaylor.

"Got it." said the other Freedom Fighters as they joined Stryker Team in taking out the Black Sun ships. Antoine and Tails, along with Cross, Guts, and Kaylor, began attacking the _Murrian _Transports that were attempting to disable the King's shuttle and kidnap him. Cipher aided in that effort while Sonic and the others did battle with the StarVipers and Supa Fighters. It was only a matter of time, and as more Black Sun ships arrived, they soon diverted their attention to the sight of several more Pirate ships, and they were more StarVipers and several Skipray Blastboats, accompanied by a couple of _Crusader_ Class Gunships and some _Interceptor IV_ class frigates.

"Looks like the Zann Consortium has joined the party!" said Kaylor.

The commander of the Zann Consortium fleet shouted to the Black Sun Fleet: "Back off Black Sun! This is our prize!"

"In your dreams, Consortium pigs! We got here first, so beat it or we gotta get rough!" said the Black Sun Commander.

"Let's see you try!" said the Consortium commander. Within less than a minute, the Zann Consortium ships and the Black Sun ships diverted their attention against each other, and started firing at each other.

"Let's go." said Kaylor. "Leave them to fight each other, let's use this as cover to make our escape."

"Say what?" asked Sonic.

"Luke told me that there are alternatives to fighting." replied Kaylor. "Take out anyone who gets in the way, but keep moving."

The Rebels rejoined formation with the King's shuttle, taking out any Black Sun or Consortium ships who tried to get in the way, and as they neared the hyperspace point, both sides realized their prize was getting away. But before they could take any action, the Freedom Fighters and Rebels jumped to Hyperspace. They then got angry with each other so much that they fought on.

The Freedom Fighters and the Rebels then arrived at the _Home One_, and after landing in one of the ship's hangar bays, took King Acorn to meet with Mon Mothma. Upon their arrival, she said: "Welcome, King Acorn. Freedom Fighters and Stryker Team. I am relieved that you have arrived here safely."

"You can say that again." said Sally. "Those criminals are getting bolder ever since Hoth."

"Yes." added Kaylor. "Black Sun and the Consortium are really growing bold. Good thing Stryker Team arrived when they did, because alone, we wouldn't have stood a chance against those guys."

"To tell you the truth, Kaylor, Luke told us to watch your backs, because Robotnik has been going real crazy these last couple of months, and he's been up to something big."

"Something big?" asked Sonic. "Sounds mondo-ugly."

"It would seem that way, Sonic." commented Teero.

"And Sally, we have a message from one of your spies, he says to meet him on the planet Bestine IV." said Hoax.

"Good, ever since I sent him undercover, I knew he was bound to uncover something." said Sally.

"And come with us to the hangar, Sally. The _Star Tornado_ is ready with a special surprise that might help you on Manaan." said Kaylor.

The Freedom Fighters were led to the hangar where the _Star Tornado_ was parked, and saw it, along with a familiar craft. "It's the _Freedom Stormer_!" exclaimed Sally.

"It sure is!" said Hack. "We've taken it and improved it, and remade it into an Airspeeder."

"Wait, why do we need that?" asked Knuckles.

"Your contact is near an Imperial Outpost on Bestine IV, and you shouldn't land the _Star Tornado_ close to the outpost to risk getting shot down by the AA Guns. The _Freedom Stormer_ can fly below the Imperial Scanners and may have a better chance of reaching your contact. We've modified the _Star Tornado_ to be able to carry the _Freedom Stormer_, so you should be able to carry it with you through hyperspace to the landing site." explained Soar.

"Well then, let's do it to it then!" said Sonic as the Freedom Fighters climbed aboard the _Star Tornado_, and after lifting off, slowly maneuvered the ship over the _Freedom Stormer_, and using the ship's modified cargo carrying grips, latched onto the _Freedom Stormer_, and lifted it up and secured it under the ship.

"We got it all secured here Sally-girl!" said Bunnie.

"Alright Rotor, let's go." said Sally to Rotor, who was at the controls.

"Got it Sally." said Rotor as he flew the _Star Tornado_ away from the _Home One_, and towards Bestine IV.

Meanwhile, in a different part of the Galaxy, the Suppression Squad was on a routine flight in their TIE Advanced Fighters, and then they spotted a lone freighter traveling towards an asteroid field. They activated their jamming devices, so as not to be picked up by the Freighter, and they followed it into the field, and noticed that their scanners were being scrambled by localized sensor jamming. As the Suppression Squad maneuvered through the Asteroids, they came upon the sight of a large object. The front of the object looked like a giant dish, and behind it, was a large hull, with several engines attached to it.

Aboard, Dr. Robotnik was overseeing its construction. "Sir, we are entering the final stages of construction. Testing can begin as soon as we are finished." said Snivley.

"Excellent. Soon I will have my rightful place at the Emperor's side." grinned Robotnik.


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting on Bestine IV

Chapter 14: Meeting on Bestine IV

The _Star Tornado _flew towards the aquatic world of Bestine IV, where the Freedom Fighters would meet Sally's agent. The rendezvous point was below an Imperial Outpost at the other end of an archipelago, and there were numerous Imperial Anti-Aircraft Batteries placed close to the base, to deter any attacks. The Freedom Fighters landed on a small island and after putting the _Freedom Stormer_ down on the ground near where the _Star Tornado_ sets down. The Freedom Fighters then climb aboard the _Stormer_ and set off.

"We'd better fly low to avoid their sensors Rotor." advised Kaylor. "As long as we stay low, they won't pick us up."

"Understood Kaylor." said Rotor as he piloted the _Freedom Stormer_ around the rocks and rock spires that made up the archipelago. "Gee, this thing operates a lot smoother than when we first used it to look for the Secret Scrolls!" said Rotor, obviously impressed by how smooth the ride was.

"Alliance Engineering at its best." said Kaylor.

The flight was pretty uneventful, and Sonic, obviously was getting pretty bored. "Are we there yet? I hate going this slow you know." He grumbled.

"Don't worry sugah-hog, we're almost there." said Bunnie as their landing site came into view.

"About time!" said Sonic. Sally just rolled her eyes at that comment. Rotor piloted the _Freedom Stormer_ to a safe landing on a cliff, and they exited the craft.

"I detect a single life-form to the north. I believe, that is our contact, Princess." said Teero.

"Quite right, Teero. Let's go." said Sally, as she and the Freedom Fighters ran towards the rendezvous.

Meanwhile, Scourge and the Suppression Squad had stumbled across a new weapon that Dr. Robotnik was developing in an asteroid field near Byss. Robotnik was coordinating the construction efforts on the weapon when Snivley said: "Excuse me sir, but we are now detecting 7 TIE Advanced fighters 10 kilometers away, and it appears to be the Suppression Squad."

"The Suppression Squad, eh? Hm…..I guess a discovery by them was inevitable, but they should know better than to stick their noses where they don't belong!" grumbled Robotnik. "Snivley, allow them to land in the main hangar bay, and bring them here."

"Yes sir." said Snivley.

The Suppression Squad was escorted by several droid TIE Fighters and Interceptors into the hangar of the weapon. They disembarked and were escorted by SWAT Bots to meet with Dr. Robotnik.

Back on Bestine, the Freedom Fighters were at the bottom of a cliff below an Imperial Gun Turret. "Where is this guy, Sal?"

"I'm right here." said a voice.

They all turned to see a ram, who was around Kaylor's age, and he was wearing black clothes. "Ari, good to see you." said Sally.

"You too, Princess." replied Ari.

"Ari?" said Sonic. "So this is what you've been doing since we last met?"

"Yes, I've been monitoring Imperial Activity recently, and I noted something most unusual." replied Ari.

"What do you mean, unusual, Ari?" asked Kaylor.

"Well, Commander, I've noted several Imperial Freighters heading towards the Beshqek system." said Ari.

"Isn't the Beshqek system where the Imperial planet of Byss is located?" asked Teero.

"That's right. I've been hearing talk about a project headed by Dr. Robotnik called 'The Doomsday Project'." said Ari.

"Doomsday Project? Sounds mondo-ugly!" said Sonic.

"I am unsure of the exact location of the project, but I can supply you with this Data Card that contains information about the weapon." said Ari as he produced a small, black data card that he immediately gave to Sally. "Now, go. I must get back to work before the Empire shows up."

"Thank you Ari, good luck." said Sally, as Ari ran away from the Freedom Fighters back to his hiding place.

The Freedom Fighters walked back to the _Freedom Stormer_, and Sally spoke to NICOLE after inserting the data card into her. "NICOLE, can you decipher the data card?"

"Negative, Sally. I require assistance in deciphering this encryption code. I advise we return to the _Home One_ and have Alliance Technicians aid in deciphering the data card." said NICOLE.

"That would be our only option at this point, Sally." added Teero.

"Yes. Let's get back to the _Star Tornado_." said Sally.

As the Freedom Fighters walked towards the _Freedom Stormer_, they saw the shadow of an all-too familiar droid….

"A Probe Droid!" shouted Tails as the Probe Droid fired directly at the Freedom Fighters. One lucky shot hit Rotor in the shoulder. As Bunnie and Antoine helped him to safety, Knuckles fired his Pulse cannon at the droid, while Kaylor used a Mass driver repeater to finish the Probe Droid off.

"Damn! That droid probably alerted the base above! We gotta move!" said Kaylor as the Freedom Fighters boarded the _Freedom Stormer_, this time with Sonic at the controls. When they took off, they were heading back to the landing site, when suddenly, Bunnie spotted three large three-winged Airspeeders in pursuit.

"Heads up everyone! We got us a trio o' airspeeders comin' our way!"

"Lancet Aerial Artillery Speeders!" shouted Kaylor. "Move Sonic! Move!"

"Relax Kaylor! I got this!" shouted Sonic as he flew the _Freedom Stormer_ around the rock formations to dodge the Lancets' blaster fire. He did take advantage of the rocks to take shots at one of the Lancets using the _Freedom Stormer_'s two blaster cannons. He managed to down one of the Lancets when two more join the fight. "Man, this is mondo-ugly!" shouted Sonic as he continued fighting the Lancets.

But then, Sonic noticed a narrow cave and got an idea. "I got an idea! Juice time!" said Sonic as he flew towards the cave.

"Sonic! What are you doing?!" shouted Sally as Sonic headed towards the cave at a very high rate of speed. The Lancets followed, one circling around to try and cut them off at the exit. Upon entering the cave, Sonic got real reckless, and swooping around the stalactites and stalagmites, several of the Lancets are destroyed or disabled in the process. The last remaining two Lancets chased the Freedom Fighters deep into the cave. They then came across a narrow passageway, which was big enough for the _Freedom Stormer_ to get under, but not one of the Lancets, which is immediately destroyed in the process. The last Lancet continued chasing the Freedom Fighters, and as the exit came into view, Sonic saw another Lancet guarding the exit, and Sonic, giving every last bit of the engines, managed to avoid hitting the Lancet, and the pursuing Lancet crashed into the other one, destroying them both. Sonic then piloted the _Freedom Stormer_ to a safe landing next to the _Star Tornado_, and was congratulating himself, when he was interrupted by the sound of the others feeling a bit shaken by the ride.

"Uggh…I feel like chunking…" groaned Antoine.

"Man, that was like a carnival ride…" groaned Tails.

"My circuits are all haywire…" groaned Teero.

"Man, that was an experience…." groaned Rotor.

Sonic wasn't that surprised. "Aren't you gonna thank me?"

Sally then said: "Sonic, I can't believe that you would pull such a stunt like that!" Sonic felt a little unmoved, but his mood changed when Sally added: "But that was very quick thinking though…" Sonic then blushed a bit at that comment, but they set that aside as they quickly climbed aboard the _Star Tornado_, and after picking up the _Freedom Stormer_,blasted away from Bestine's surface, but then a local patrol of TIE Fighters attempted to intercept them.

The dogfight with the TIE Fighters was a little for difficult, as the lower turret was useless due to the _Freedom Stormer_, and the ship was a little less maneuverable. The _Freedom Stormer_, though, was protected by the _Star Tornado_'s shields, and was safe from the TIE Fighters. Though the fight was difficult, the TIE Fighters were dispatched without too much difficulty.

Meanwhile, the Suppression Squad had been led to the bridge of Robotnik's weapon, and then immediately, Robotnik said: "Welcome, Suppression Squad. Welcome to Project: Doomsday."


	15. Chapter 15: The Doomsday Project

Chapter 15: The Doomsday Project

Back aboard the _Home One_, the Rebel Technicians managed to help NICOLE crack the encryption code on the data card, and summoned the Alliance Leaders, along with the Freedom Fighters, Luke, Lando, Chewie, 3P0, R2, and Dash Rendar and Leebo to a briefing.

"Proceed, NICOLE." said Mon Mothma.

Then, NICOLE appeared on the holoprojector, as a lynx with a purple toga. The other Freedom Fighters and the Rebels were impressed.

"Gee NICOLE, I never imagined you looking like…an organic lifeform." said Sally.

"I'm pleased that you are impressed, Sally. But that is part of what I have to show you." said NICOLE.

"Well, what do you have for us then?" asked Luke.

"Project Doomsday is a new kind of weapon created by Dr. Robotnik." NICOLE then brought up an image of the weapon. "It appears to be a kind of Roboticizer on a much larger scale. It also appears capable of releasing poison gas into a planet's atmosphere and could exterminate all life within in under 30.5 minutes."

"The ability to enslave or destroy without having to conquer. That could be a major threat to the Alliance." said Luke.

"You can say that again." said Dash. "So what's the plan, NICOLE?" Dash then asked.

"The plan is, Captain Rendar, we need to acquire the plans for the weapon." said NICOLE.

"And how do you suggest we find those plans?" asked Lando.

"Inside the data card, we discovered an access code to an Imperial Security Bureau Vault on Corulag." said NICOLE.

"Corulag?" said Rotor.

"It's an Imperial Planet. They claim that the citizens of that planet are *model*." said Dash.

"I believe that if we raid the ISB Building where the vault is located, we will find a computer that contains the plans for the Doomsday Project." said NICOLE.

"Are y'all sure about this?" asked Bunnie. "It sounds dangerous."

"It looks as if we have no choice, Bunnie." said Lando. "I mean, we got no other leads."

"You have a point, Calrissian." said Mon Mothma. "Princess Sally, I want you to take your team in and find a way to access that Vault."

"Yes ma'am." said Sally.

The Freedom Fighters gathered their belongings aboard the _Star Tornado_, and with the _Millennium Falcon_ and the _Outrider_ in tow, set off for Corulag.

Aboard the Doomsday Weapon, Scourge and the Suppression Squad were meeting with Dr. Robotnik. "So Doc, why haven't you told us about this?" asked Scourge.

"Well Scourge, this was my own project, so I didn't think you'd be interested." said Robotnik.

"If you're planning on destroying the Rebellion, I think you should leave that to that plan the Emperor has at Endor." said Alicia.

"Actually, I plan to eliminate the need for that plan. My Doomsday Weapon will soon have the power to roboticize any ship, moon, or planet's organic life forms, they will immediately be twisted or melted down for use by the Empire! The Emperor will be most pleased to hear of this!" said Robotnik

Scourge didn't like the way Robotnik was going, and didn't approve of idea. But then Snivley said: "Excuse me sir, but the weapon is ready for testing. And the _Executor_ with Lord Vader aboard is entering the area."

"Excellent." said Robotnik.

Within minutes, Vader appeared on the holoprojector. "Dr. Robotnik, I have come on the Emperor's behalf, and he has approved of your demonstration."

"Thank you, Lord Vader. This weapon will allow us to easily claim and destroy anything we please. Not even the Rebels will be able to stand against it." replied Robotnik.

"An interesting idea, Doctor. I hope this demonstration will live up to it. Proceed." said Vader.

"With pleasure." said Doctor. "Activate Roboticization sequence on asteroid #1."

"Yes sir." said Snivley as he began the activation sequence. The weapon's dish began to generate large energy beams that converged and shot straight at the first test asteroid. The energy field consumed the asteroid and after 30.5 minutes, the reading came: "Sir, we have 100% Roboticization. All prisoners there are now willing servants of the Empire." said Snivley.

"Excellent. Now, began test 2 on asteroid 2." said Robotnik.

"Yes sir." said Snivley as the weapon turned towards the second asteroid. The weapon this time opened a large door and out came a large pipe, which released green gas onto the 2nd asteroid, and within another 30.5 minutes, Snivley reported: "Sir, all lifeforms on asteroid #2 are terminated."

Robotnik turned to Vader, who said: "Very impressive, Doctor. The Emperor will be most pleased. Continue with your project."

"Or course, Lord Vader." said Robotnik.

As Scourge and the Suppression Squad walked back to their TIE Advanced fighters, Scourge was thinking about something. "Scourge? What's on your mind?" asked Fiona quietly.

Scourge was silent, but he whispered: "I need to put the Doctor in his place." He then brushed Fiona aside as they all climbed aboard their TIE Advanced, and flew back to Coruscant with the _Executor_.

Above the planet Corulag, the _Star Tornado_, along with the _Millennium Falcon_ and the _Outrider_, landed in a small village outside the city where the ISB Building was. They set up a base camp to operate out of, and in the process, Dash, Luke, Lando, and Rotor began assembling some Swoop Bikes for use. Sonic, Sally, Tails, Knuckles, Luke, Lando, Chewie, Kaylor and Dash, along with 3P0, Teero, and R2, would go into the city and do the task of infiltrating the ISB Building. Sonic was then tossed some clothes to wear. "Why should I wear these? And why do we need those bikes when you've got the fastest thing on two feet?"

"Sonic, no matter how fast you are, someone is bound to notice you. We need to go undercover to try and infiltrate the ISB Building. If we look like a Swoop Gang, it'll make it easier to get in." said Sally.

"She has a point, Sonic. My mentor once said that the direct approach is never the best solution." said Luke.

"Oh, all right." grumbled Sonic as he put the Swoop Gangster clothes on for use. "But if anything goes wrong, I'm using the ol' ground transportation." said Sonic pointing to his feet.

Sally and Luke just sighed as they got into their disguises. Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine, and Leebo would stay with the ships and watch over them. Sonic and the others climbed aboard their Swoop bikes, with 3P0 sitting with Lando, and R2 standing on Tails' bike, they raced towards the city. Sonic enjoyed it to a certain extent, but still found it slow. As they entered the town, they moved casually down the streets, trying not to attract the attention of the Imperial Authorities. As the sun set, they travelled to a section of wall around the ISB building. They hid the bikes from sight, and then, Sonic ran up the wall to check if the coast was clear, which it was. Dash then fired a grappling hook for everyone to climb up the wall with, and as soon as they all climbed up, put on masks to make it harder for the Empire to recognize them. Then Dash got on his communicator and said: "Leebo, talk to me. Which way do we go next?"

"The central vault is deep below the main building. You will need two keycards to open the first Vault Door, and you'll need that code NICOLE has to open the door where the computer is." said Leebo.

"And where are those two keys, Leebo?" asked Sally.

"The first key is in the main security room. The second is at the Security Station near the Main Vault." replied Leebo.

"Well then, let's find the Main Security Room and get that keycard." said Luke as he led the way.

"Oh dear, must there be so big an adventure?" said 3P0. R2 beeped, and 3P0 replied: "No, I-I-I'm not afraid. It's just I don't….Oh, what's the use arguing with you…."

The Rebels and Freedom Fighters made their way down from the wall and into the courtyard, where they got into a major fight with the ISB Stormtroopers and Officers. But as they blasted the Stormtroopers, two AT-STs join the fight. The Rebels and Freedom Fighters duck to avoid their shots, but had to take them out. Knuckles charged one and using the strength in his fists, and with all his might, he punches the first AT-ST on the side of the command pod, and manages to topple the walker. As for the second one, with the help of Chewie, Sally fired a rappel line on top of its command pod. She and Chewie climbed up and after tossing out the drivers, they turn the walker against the ISB Security, and use it to blast open the gate for a later getaway.

"Good work Sally, Chewie!" Luke shouted to them. But then, they heard the sound of a droid coming out of the shadows.

"IG-88? But I thought…" said Dash.

"You miscalculate me, Captain Rendar, for I know how to evade death." replied IG-88.

"So why are you here, IG-88?" asked Lando.

"If you believe that I am here to claim the bounty on Skywalker's life, then you are mistaken." replied IG-88. "I have come for an object of value to me that is within the vault of this structure."

"What could be more valuable than a bounty?" asked Knuckles.

"What it is, I will not say. But if you assist me, then I shall assist you in the task of accessing the vault and finding what you seek." said IG-88. "I shall go to the Main Security Room and claim the first keycard for you. You make your way to the vault. I shall meet you there." Then IG-88 set off for the security room without delay.

"I wouldn't trust that bot, even for a second." said Sonic to Luke.

"I don't trust him, Sonic. But since we're after the same thing, it's a good idea to set a temporary truce until later." said Luke. "Let's get to the vault."

Soon, the Freedom Fighters and the Rebels entered the ISB Building and took out several guards inside. They made their way towards a security terminal, where R2 rolled up and accessed the droid terminal. "R2, see if you can override the security systems near the vault access." said Luke. R2 worked away, and then he beeped a reply.

"He says that it is difficult, but he is about to summon an elevator to take us down to the Vault Access room. Oh, do hurry, R2!" said 3P0. Within minutes, the nearby elevator door opened and the Rebels and Freedom Fighters retreated into the elevator. When they arrived in the Vault Access Tunnel, they had to deal with more Stormtroopers, SWAT Bots, and Sentry Droids. But when they reached the vault, they had to deal with several ceiling and wall mounted gun turrets, as well as several more Stormtroopers, SWAT Bots, and Sentry Droids. But then, IG-88 arrived in the nick of time to help the Rebels and Freedom Fighters clear out the remaining enemies.

"Great timing, IG-88!" said Sally.

"I could not let you have the pleasure of the intense combat. I have the first key for the vault, now we must get the second one."

"Right then. Lando, Dash, Chewie, and Knuckles, you guard the vault door. Kaylor, Sally, Sonic, Tails, and IG-88, come with me." said Luke.

"Got it Luke." said Lando.

Luke led the Freedom Fighters and IG-88 into the Security room not far from the Vault, and before they entered, IG-88 walked over to a nearby ventilation shaft which led into the room, and began releasing poison gas into the room, and killed all the ISB Officers inside. But of course, Luke and the Freedom Fighters had to wear gas masks to avoid being killed themselves. Sally retrieved the keycard for the vault and led Luke, IG-88, Sonic, Tails, and Kaylor back to the vault door.

"Leebo." said Dash over his comlink. "We got the keycards. We're getting ready to open the vault."

"Good work. You must synchronize swiping the keycards to unlock the vault. Then you will get to the second door which requires the access code." said Leebo.

Lando and Sally went over to the two keycard readers and got ready to swipe them. "Ready?" asked Lando.

"Ready Lando." said Sally.

"1…2…3!" Lando and Sally immediately swiped their keycards and the large vault door opened to reveal the second door, which had an access terminal on the middle.

Then, a computer voice said: "Please input access code."

Sally then walked over and plugged NICOLE into the terminal. "NICOLE, access."

"Stand by. Inputting access code." after a few moments, the terminal accepted the code and the large door slowly opened up, revealing a large computer access terminal. Sally then plugged NICOLE and R2 into the computer access terminal, where they began downloading the schematics for the Doomsday Weapon. Meanwhile, IG-88 began accessing the computer as well, but nobody asked what he was doing.

"Schematics downloaded Sally." said NICOLE. R2 beeped in agreement.

"Way past cool!" said Sonic. "Now we can reduce that Doomsday Project for good!" said Sonic.

"Sure looks like that Sonic. Nothing seems impossible to you." replied Luke.

"It's what you get for being the fastest thing on two feet. Nothing can touch me!" replied Sonic.

But nobody noticed IG-88 training his blaster at Luke's back, and prepared to kill him. But Luke, sensing this move, ducked to avoid the shot, but Sonic wasn't quick enough to avoid the shot, and is hit directly in the chest. Sally was horrified at the sight of Sonic falling to the ground. IG-88 quickly ran towards the vault entrance, and said: "The situation has changed, you shall deter me no further."

"So now he double crosses us. Big surprise there." said Dash sarcastically, as he, Lando, Chewie, and Luke fight IG-88. Luke activated his Lightsaber and attempted to charge the droid, but IG-88 jumped to avoid Luke's strike and fired his DAS-430 at Luke, buying the droid time to escape on the elevator.

Luke, Lando, and Chewie then run over to the wounded Sonic, who was severely wounded in the chest. "NICOLE, Medical Analysis!" said Kaylor.

"Scanning Commander." said NICOLE. "Detecting several chest damage, heart and lung damage. Sonic requires immediate medical attention."

"We must take him to the Medical Frigate _Redemption_ as quickly as possible." said Teero.

Dash then got on his communicator and said: "Leebo! Get the _Outrider_ over here, now! Tell Bunnie, Rotor, and Antoine to bring the_ Falcon_ and the _Tornado_ here now!"

"Yes sir! What's wrong?" asked Leebo.

"Sonic's been shot by IG-88 and requires medical attention!" replied Dash.

"Yes sir, we're on our way!" said Leebo.

Kaylor, Knuckles, and Chewie grab a hold of Sonic and help him to safety. "Hang in there Sonic! Stay with us!" said Kaylor.

"Keep fighting for your life like you always do!" said Knuckles.

"Grrraaaaaghhhh!" shouted Chewie.

"Arrrggghhh…..not cool…." groaned Sonic enduring the pain.

With Luke, Sally, Lando, and Tails clearing the way, they arrived outside to see the _Outrider_, _Star Tornado_, and the _Millennium Falcon_, along with Leebo, Bunnie, Rotor, and Antoine. Kaylor, Sally, Knuckles, and Chewie took Sonic aboard the _Falcon_ and everyone else got aboard their respective ships and blasted off just as Imperial Troops arrived to try and stop them.

Sonic lay in the medical bed of the _Falcon_, and as Teero, Luke, and Kaylor worked to try and keep Sonic alive, Sally shed some tears in worry, and had to cry a bit on Knuckles' shoulder. They flew to the _Redemption_, where Sonic was immediately taken into intensive care. All the Freedom Fighters could do was pray that Sonic survived the surgery.


	16. Chapter 16: Recovery and Planning

Chapter 16: Recovery and Planning

That evening on Coruscant, Scourge was sitting on a chair, looking at the sun setting. Fiona then walked over to join him. "Hon, ever since we got back from the Beshqek System, you've been silent. What's bothering you?"

"Well Fiona, its Robotnik. He wants glory for himself, not the Emperor. I can see it in his eyes. I don't want him stealing my place at the Emperor's side!" groaned Scourge.

"Well, whaddya gonna do?" asked Fiona. "Sit here and mope?"

Scourge was silent for a moment, but then, he said: "I just thought of a plan for Robotnik…But I'm not gonna say right now."

Fiona was surprised how quickly he came up with an idea, but then her attention shifted to the setting sun, and then she said: "You know, it's still pretty in a way."

Scourge looked at the setting sun and said: "Yeah, you got a point there, beautiful." Scourge then grabbed Fiona's hand as they got back up and walked back inside their penthouse apartment.

Aboard the Alliance Medical Frigate _Redemption_, Sally stood at the entrance to the surgical center, worrying deeply about Sonic. Sonic had been shot in the chest by IG-88 and suffered damage to his heart and lungs. Then, the other Freedom Fighters, along with Luke, Lando, Chewie, Dash, R2, 3P0, and Leebo entered the room as the medical droid, 2-1B, exited the surgery center. "2-1B, please tell me he's okay." said Sally gravely.

"Sonic is currently on life-support. The damage to his heart and lungs is too extensive for bacta treatment, and he cannot survive without a life support device. Unless someone suggests a way to help him, there isn't much we can do." said 2-1B gravely.

Sally was now shocked, and quietly wept, but her mood soon changed with a voice saying: "Can I be of assistance?" Everyone turned to the sight of Dr. Riker, who was with Stryker Team. "I may be able to suggest a treatment for Sonic."

"Please state the treatment." said 2-1B.

"I worked with prosthetics in the past, and I think I might be able to develop a life support device that will allow his heart and lungs to work normally like they usually do." said Dr. Riker.

"You think it'll work?" asked Luke.

"I've done this before on a humanoid, Commander Skywalker. I think I can do this." said Dr. Riker.

"Then please follow me and we can begin immediately." said 2-1B as he led Dr. Riker into the surgery room.

Back on Coruscant, Scourge gathered the Suppression Squad aboard the _Star Scourge_, where he discussed his grand scheme to them. "The Doctor still needs to test the Doomsday Weapon on a planet, and I think that test could work in our favor…."

"What's your plan Scourge? We need to know." said Miles.

"Oui, we must know." said Patch.

"Relax, the plan will be revealed to you as time goes on. Just follow my lead…" said Scourge, grinning.

Several hours later, aboard the _Redemption_, Dr. Riker finished her procedure, and then spoke to Sally. "You no longer have to worry Princess. Sonic will be back on his feet and running like always after a good rest."

"Thank you." said Sally sounding very relieved. She then relayed the news to the others, who also shared the relief. Luke looked at his hand, thinking about something, but simply shrugged it off. Later, Sally went over to Sonic's room, where she decided to take a peek at him. She removed his covers to show his chest, and saw a glowing power core sticking out, obviously powering his life support device. After putting the covers back over, she stroked his face as lightly as she could, and grabbed his hand. "Oh, Sonic Hedgehog. I know you probably can't hear me, but I'll always be by your side. I could never stand the thought of losing you. You're a part of me now. If something ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do…." Sally then placed her head against Sonic's side, and closed her eyes, deep in thought. But she opened up her eyes when she felt Sonic's hand squeeze her hand, and then his head moved and then, his eyes opened once more.

"S…S…Sal? Is that you? Wha…What just happened?" asked Sonic quietly. Sally then, immediately kissed him passionately. Sonic kissed back, and they could feel their feelings for each other run very deep. They felt that something was assuring each other that things would work out.

But then, Luke arrived, and after shaking hands, Luke said: "Sonic, how does it feel to have a prosthetic body part?"

"I feel a like a new, improved hedgehog, Luke!" said Sonic.

"I know how it feels to have a prosthetic." said Luke as he took off the glove on his right hand, and then, he removed the organic covering, revealing a part of his mechanical hand. Sonic and Sally were shocked at this, and before they could ask, Luke said: "Lost my original one in a duel with Vader on Bespin."

"Whoa…" murmured Sonic, looking at his life support device. Then, Dr. Riker, along with Kaylor arrived.

"Sonic, glad to see that you've recovered." said Riker. "Now, let me explain your life-support device. You need it to preserve your heart and lungs. It is impervious to weapons fire, and it will not be damaged or be of any interference when you run at full speed. It can only be removed by a special specific procedure, to ensure that not just anyone can remove it."

"Way past cool…" said Sonic rubbing the power core. "How long does this core last?"

"It will last 150 years if undamaged. There is an auxiliary power cell inside as a safeguard, which can sustain you for 70 Years." replied Riker.

"Cool. I intend to last that long." said Sonic.

Aboard the _Executor_, Scourge was setting his plans up, and currently was working with Goran to be ready to carry it out, when Fiona entered the room. "Scourge, Derok wants us in hangar bay 10, he has something to show us."

Scourge and Goran followed Fiona to the hangar, which was dark, and there was Derok, along with the rest of the Suppression Squad was waiting. "So? What's the big surprise?" asked Scourge. The lights lit up, and before the Suppression Squad's eyes, were 7 ships, which looked like TIE Fighters, but had three wings, and looked quite mean. "Whoa, are those what I think they are?"

Derok then turned to a flight officer and said: "Are the Beam Weapons ready?"

"Yes, Commander Vogell, we are ready to deploy the weapons." said the officer.

"Excellent. Arm these fighters for combat as soon as possible." said Derok.

"Yes sir." replied the officer.

Then, Dr. Robotnik arrived in the hangar. "I see you have gotten acquainted with your new toys, Scourge."

"Sure have, Doc. Whaddya want?" asked Scourge.

"I want you to use them to kill those Freedom Fighters! I have a plan of action….." said Robotnik as he explained his plan to the Suppression Squad.

Later that day, Sonic had fully recovered from the surgery, and was getting his clothes and equipment back on, when Tails arrived. "Sonic, we have a mondo problem!"

"Big, or little?" asked Sonic.

"Big." replied Tails as he led Sonic to the briefing room.

Once there, Kaylor explained the situation: "We received a distress call from a Rebel Convoy that fell under attack by unidentified Imperial Raiders. Since we are the only squadron available to respond, we must head over and render assistance. We will take the _Star Tornado_ to the Escort Carrier that has our X-Wings ready for launch. Let's go."

Within minutes, the Freedom Fighters were aboard the Rebel Escort Carrier, and they climbed aboard their X-Wings, and set off for the location of the Rebel Convoy.

At the site, Dr. Robotnik, aboard his Star Destroyer, had positioned it in a nearby nebula, and Snivley reported: "Sir, the Suppression Squad is in position, and we are detecting several X-Wings entering the area."

"That's right, Freedom Fighters, see if you can save yourselves this time…" said Robotnik, who then snickered evilly.


	17. Chapter 17: Ambush!

Chapter 17: Ambush!

The Freedom Fighters exited hyperspace where they were shocked to find nothing but empty space. They opened their S-Foils and raised Shields, expecting a fight. "That's weird, I thought there was a little ol' convoy here needin' help." pondered Bunnie.

"You're right Bunnie! It's too quiet here." said Sally.

"Something really stinks here, Sally." said Rotor.

"I am not liking zis place too much…" groaned Antoine.

Tails then scanned the area, and then reported: "Sally, I'm detecting a small object 1.5 km away, looks like a small ship or satellite."

"He's right Sally. I'm also picking up a signal from that Satellite. I wonder…." pondered Kaylor. But then, he realized something. "I think we just made a big mistake."

"Whaddya mean Kaylor? Are you sayin'….." but Sonic was interrupted by the sound of his sensors going off. "Wait, I picked up a flight group at 6-7-2-Mark 9. Configuration ain't anything I've seen before."

"Copy that." replied Kaylor. "I confirm 2, 4…at least 7 TIE Defender Fighters. This is gonna get rough!"

"TIE Defenders?" asked Bunnie.

"The TIE Defender is a next generation TIE Fighter that was recently developed by the Empire." explained NICOLE. "The craft is an improvement over the TIE Advanced, and also is equipped with deflector shields and a hyperdrive system. It also contains warhead launchers. Extreme Caution is advised."

"TIE Defenders, huh? Sounds mondo-ugly!" said Sonic.

"And guess who's come back for round 3. It's the Suppression Squad." said Rotor.

"Aw, great! Scourge and his phonies are back…" groaned Sonic.

And Kaylor was right, for as quick as Sonic, the Suppression Squad exited the nearby Nebula and came from behind, in hopes of catching the Freedom Fighters off guard. But due to the Freedom Fighters modified sensors, they managed to avoid the initial attack, but they scatter and a dogfight began.

"Surprise, Freedom Fighters! Now let's see how well you fight in space!" said Scourge over the communicator. "Say Sonic, do you like my toy?"

"Yeah." replied Sonic sarcastically. "Great."

The dogfight did not go well for the Freedom Fighters, for their X-Wings were heavily outmatched by the Suppression Squad's TIE Defenders. Both sides exchanged blaster and missile fire, and the Suppression Squad had the upper hand in the fight. Sally, Bunnie and Antoine's X-Wings take heavy damage from Fiona, Alicia, and Miles, and Rotor's X-wing is crippled by Boomer and Patch, and then Scourge catches Sonic's X-wing in his Tractor Beam Weapon, rendering Sonic unable to turn. Scourge then began locking onto Sonic's X-Wing with a missile, and prepared to fire the kill shot when suddenly, an alerter in Scourge's cockpit went off, meaning that a missile had been fired at him. He was forced to break off his attack to avoid, but the missile hit him in the rear of his ship. "Hey! Who did that?! Who's out there?!" shouted Scourge. But his question was soon answered as a flight group of A-Wings and more X-Wings arrived to do battle.

"It's Stryker Team!" shouted Sally.

"And Rogue Squadron too!" said Antoine.

"Yous just can't seemin' to keep you'sa selves outta trouble, now?" said Guts.

"C'mon Stryker and Rogue Groups, let's get these guys!" said Hoax as he piloted his A-Wing and attacked the Suppression Squad's TIE Defenders. The Suppression Squad still fought on, confident of victory.

"We have the ultimate fighter in our hands!" screamed Scourge over the communicator. "You will never beat us! No matter how many fighters you have! We'll wipe you all out!!"

But he was wrong. Despite the TIE Defenders' advantages, the skill and cunning of the Rebels and Freedom Fighters started to do damage. Patch and Miles' TIE Defenders were shot up by Tycho Celchu, Hobbie Klivian, and Wes Janson. Alicia, Boomer, and Derok were heavily damaged by Kaylor, Wedge, Cross, Guts, and Hoax. The engines on Fiona's TIE Defender were damaged by a combined attack by Sally, Soar, and Bunnie. Scourge held out the longest, but he ended up taking the worst damage, he flew until his ship began falling apart due to damage caused by Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Antoine, Root, Hack, and Cipher.

"Scourge, we won't last much longer against them, we need to retreat!" shouted Derok.

Scourge just snarled, but by now he realized he had no chance of outmatching the Freedom Fighters and their Rebel Allies, so he gave the order to fall back and get reinforcements. The Rebels, seeing their chance to retreat back to base, jumped to hyperspace just before two flight groups of TIE Advanced fighters came to the rescue of the Suppression Squad. The Suppression Squad limped their damaged TIE Defenders back to Robotnik's Star Destroyer, and Robotnik was enraged at this loss, and was ready to blame the Suppression Squad for this failiure.

"Grrraagggh! Because of your incompetence, the Freedom Fighters are still alive!! Let's see you get out of this mess now!!"

But Fiona rebutted the statement and said: "No! It was your fault Robotnik! Did you not warn us about Stryker and Rogue Squadron? Why didn't you detect them sooner? Why couldn't you contact us?"

Robotnik's mood soon changed upon that statement. "Well, Snivley?" he snarled.

"Well, we didn't detect them due to sensor malfunctions until they, well…." said Snivley nervously.

"So you couldn't pick them up? That was quite incompetent of you both. You'll take more blame for endangering the lives of some of the Emperor's top agents." said Scourge as he and the Suppression Squad turned away. But Scourge wasn't the least bit worried about Robotnik, for he then whispered to Goran: "Good work Goran. The plan worked."

"My pleasure sir." replied Goran.

"Now we move onto the next phase of my plan…" grinned Scourge.

Meanwhile, back aboard the _Home One_, the Freedom Fighter's X-Wings were being repaired by their Astromech Droids and repair crews, and while they were at it, Kaylor arrived with a disturbed look on his face. "Kaylor, what's wrong?" asked Rotor.

"Well guys, as if the Doomsday Project was the least of our concern, I just learned something worse is out there." said Kaylor.

"Why? What's worse than the Doomsday Project?" asked Sonic.

"Well, you know that supercomputer that Luke and Dash found aboard the freighter _Suprosa_?"

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Bunnie.

Kaylor was silent for a moment, but said: "It contained plans for a new Death Star."

The Freedom Fighters gasped in surprise. "A Death Star? Like the one Luke destroyed at Yavin?" asked Tails.

"Yep, except this one is a new and more powerful version. It's in orbit above the Forest Moon of Endor." replied Kaylor.

The Freedom Fighters now had concern on their faces. First the Doomsday Project, and now the Death Star II. "So what are we going to do?" asked Knuckles.

"First, I'm going to bring an old acquaintance of yours in here." said Kaylor, as he stepped into the hallway, and then came back in, and with him was a purple echidna who Knuckles knew all too well.

"Julie-Su?" he asked.

"Hey Knuckles." said Julie-Su.

"Before you ask, Stryker team found her on a mission to Kessel, and she was among a group of prisoners that they rescued." said Kaylor as Julie-Su gave her handshakes and hellos to the other Freedom Fighters. "And now you're going to come with me to meet with General Madine." Kaylor then led the other Freedom Fighters to a briefing room where General Madine, Luke, Leia, and Chewie were waiting.

"Greetings Freedom Fighters." said Madine.

"Hello General. What'cha got for us?" asked Sonic.

"We've completed our analysis of the schematics for the Doomsday Project. We've found a weakness." said the General. "The Roboticizer Beam takes energy directly from the ship's main reactor, and it seems that the device is still very unstable. If we could overload the reactor, it should cause the device to be destroyed."

"Sounds easy!" said Sonic.

"But what's the plan?" asked Sally.

"We intend to launch an assault on Robotnik's forces, which are located in an asteroid belt near Byss. We've taken the liberty of modifying the _Freedom Star_'s jamming devices to be able to render Robotnik's Droid TIE Fighters and SWAT Bots useless, based on our study of them. That should buy us some time to take that device down. You guys, along with Commander Skywalker, and Stryker Team, are to take a team of Rebel Infiltrators aboard the vessel and sabotage the energy regulators aboard the device." said Madine.

"Sounds like a plan to me." said Sally.

"Good." said Madine. "You will leave immediately with a fleet of Rebel Ships led by the Mon Calamari Cruiser _Liberator_. Good luck to you all."

Within minutes, The Freedom Fighters, with Julie-Su in tow, were aboard the _Star Tornado_, while Luke and his friends were aboard the _Millennium Falcon_, and Stryker Team, aboard their JV-7 Escort Shuttle, the _Mobius Stryker_, and were soon accompanying the Rebel Fleet that was going to do battle with Dr. Robotnik and his fleet.


	18. Chapter 18: Delaying Doomsday

**Chapter 18: Delaying Doomsday**

Dr. Robotnik stood on the bridge of the Doomsday Weapon when Snivley suddenly reported: "Sir, we are detecting a Rebel Fleet approaching the area, with the Freedom Fighters, the _Millennium Falcon_, and the Stryker Team."

"So, the Rebels have sniffed me out. Inform all units to attack!" shouted Robotnik.

"Yes sir." said Snivley as he gave the order to the droid TIE Fighters to attack the Rebel Ships.

As the Rebel Fleet approached the Doomsday Weapon, it's many droid TIE Fighters and Interceptors did battle with some of the Rebel X-Wings, A-Wings, Corvettes, and Gunships, as the _Star Tornado_, _Millennium Falcon_, and the _Mobius Stryker_ led the rest towards the weapon. And then, the Rebels plan sprung into action, for as soon as the _Freedom Star _got into position, Lupe gave the order to activate the jammers, and as soon as they were active, the Droid TIEs suddenly stopped working, and were easily destroyed by the Rebel Fighters. Robotnik then was forced to rely on the regular TIE Fighters and of the Imperial Fleet assigned to cover him. The _Star Tornado_, _Millennium Falcon_, and the _Mobius Stryker_ fought their way past many TIE Fighters and Interceptors, and then fought past a few TIE Advanced, Assault Gunboats, and TIE Defenders that were provided to Robotnik. They then flew straight into the hangar of the Doomsday Weapon, and then as soon as they landed, they quickly disembarked with the Rebel Infiltrators and began fighting the Stormtroopers and the unaffected SWAT Bots that were inside.

"Okay, the energy regulators are in the main reactor, so we have to make our way down below. Let's move!" shouted Kaylor as the Rebels and Freedom Fighters entered a nearby access corridor. Some of the Infiltrators stayed behind to guard the ships. The Rebels and Freedom Fighters begun making their way towards the reactor below. But their first obstacle was a locked down supply area, and the door they had to go through was sealed. "Now what do we do?" asked Lando.

"Hold on, I think NICOLE can override the controls." said Sally as she, NICOLE, and R2 got to work on the door. But then they were shot at by a Stormtrooper on a nearby balcony, who ended up getting shot by Sonic's blaster. As more Stormtroopers and Sentry Droids attacked, Sonic was getting more and more impatient.

"Yo, NICOLE! Get the ol' door open!" he shouted. Sally just sighed, and soon after, the door was opened.

"Okay its open, let's go!" shouted Sally. But they soon were cut off by two gun turrets that deployed from the ceiling, forcing them to scatter for cover. They exchanged fire with the turrets and the Stormtroopers that were sent to try and stop the Rebels and Freedom Fighters. Then, Luke ignited his new Lightsaber, and jumped into the line of fire, and deflecting the blaster shots and destroying the turrets and killing some of the Stormtroopers.

"Way past, Luke!" said Sonic in shock and awe as Luke killed the remaining troopers with his Lightsaber.

"My pleasure." said Luke.

"Let's move on folks!" shouted Kaylor as he and the infiltrators continued the advance towards the reactor. Chewie sealed the door behind them to buy them time from pursuing SWAT Bots and Stormtroopers. But the worst wasn't over, for as soon as the Rebels and Freedom Fighters approached a tramway, they were cut off by force fields on the other side of the Tramway.

"Blast! We're cut off!" shouted Kaylor.

Sonic then said: "Be right back, Sal!" and then he raced down towards the right end of the Tramway, only to find a dead end, and a lift that Trams used to get down to the lower levels. Then he ran back to the group and said: "Nothing but a dead end."

"Somezing iz dead? Where? Where?!" said Antoine getting paranoid again.

"Relax, Antoine!" said Bunnie.

"I'll check the other end!" said Sonic as he ran down the opposite direction where the Trams were coming from. He then stumbled across a stop where he saw an idle Tram. He then got on his communicator and said: "Hey Sal! I think I found another way we could go." said Sonic.

Within minutes, The Freedom Fighters and the Rebels joined up with Sonic, who said: "Took you long enough!"

Chewie just roared out of annoyance. "Well we don't have Sonic Speed like you." added Lando.

Sonic then pointed to the tram, and Sally said: "Good Idea. We could use that tram to get to the lower levels, and could save us a lot of walking!

"Thank you, thank you." said Sonic bowing. Then he pressed his finger against his arm and said: "Yeeoow! You are sizzlin' Hedgehog!" Soon, R2 was able to start the tram up and they set off down the tramway, going down at least 4 levels before they had to disembark.

"We're getting close. The reactor core is still a ways down." said Luke.

But then, they heard a familiar: "It's the Rebels! Blast them!" there was a squad of Stormtroopers on the other side of the tramway, and they immediately took cover behind the columns and exchanged blaster fire. The Stormtroopers were taken out easily and fell onto the tramway, and disintegrated upon contact. Unfortunately, three Infiltrators were killed in the fight, and remaining Stormtroopers retreated from battle.

"Okay, we're clear!" shouted Julie-Su.

"Alright, move on!" shouted Kaylor. "Knuckles, Julie-Su, take point!" The two echidnas headed through a nearby door with the rest of the group and then, they saw a large gap up ahead, and stopped.

"What'sen wrong?" asked Guts.

"The bridge is closed!" shouted Knuckles. "What do we do?"

Hack looked up and said: "I don't know….I guess we improvise."

"Oh dear!" said 4H-7 looking below. "That is a large amount of waste chemicals down below. Extremely foul and poisonous to organic life forms! Could cause severe poisoning, suffocation…"

"Okay, 4H-7! We don't need you telling us the Medical Risks of everything we do!" groaned Hoax.

"Nevertheless, we must find a way across." said Luke.

But their thoughts were interrupted as Hover Units, along with more Stormtroopers and SWAT Bots on the other side, started taking potshots at the heroes. Knuckles and Julie-Su had the clear shots, so they, along with Kaylor, Lando, and Chewie, took out several enemies, but then, Luke saw two locks holding the bridge in place, and then, he had an idea. "Stand back, I'm gonna attempt something I've never done before."

Lando, Chewie, and Kaylor got to the sides as Luke ignited his Lightsaber and then, he tossed it at the locks and using the Force, he guided the saber as he cut the locks off and then, the Bridge fell over to allow the Rebels and Freedom Fighters to get across. But as they entered the hallway ahead, a door started to close, and Sonic, along with Tails, Luke, Kaylor, Chewie, Teero, and 4H-7 were able to get through, but before the door completely closed, Sally tossed NICOLE through and shouted: "You'll need NICOLE!" and then the door sealed.

"Blast!" shouted Julie-Su. "Now what?"

But then, several Stormtroopers are seen in the far distance. Guts then said: "Where wes going now?"

But then, Lando looked at a nearby panel on the floor, and said: "I think I got an idea."

The Stormtroopers walked down the corridor and looked around, and they were now befuddled. "I could have sworn the Rebels were stopped here." said one trooper.

"They are clever." said another.

On the bridge, Dr. Robotnik watched the space battle, which was pretty much at a stalemate, and then Snivley reported: "Sir, the hedgehog and his friends have yet to be found, but now we are detecting the _Executor_ and the Death Squadron approaching, I think they have come to relieve us and escort us to the test planet."

"Good. Now find that Hedgehog, Snivley! If we capture him and Skywalker, then we can push Scourge and his cronies off the Emperor's side!" snarled Robotnik.

"They are heading for the reactor, sir. I think they intend to sabotage the energy regulators." added Snivley.

"Well then, send all available units to stop them!" screamed Robotnik.

Meanwhile, Sonic grabbed NICOLE and said: "NICOLE, bring up the map." NICOLE complied, but now Sonic was confused. "Man, that's no good. Where are we?"

"You are here, my main hedgehog." said NICOLE.

"Good, now which way do we go?" asked Luke.

"Head down this corridor and proceed to the service elevator near the local control room, Commander." said NICOLE.

"Let's move out then." said Kaylor. But suddenly, Sonic was jumped by a SWAT Bot, who attempted to club him with its rifle. Sonic jumped clear, but then, Chewie grabbed the SWAT Bot's arms and yanked them clean off, and then kicked it down before shooting it with his Bowcaster.

"Good one, Chewie." said Luke.

"The Wookiee's adrenaline levels are rising." said 4H-7. "I advise caution. Do not further aggress him."

"That was unnecessary." said Teero.

They soon pressed on, and then, after clearing a control room of Imperials, they got aboard the Elevator for the trip down to the reactor level.

But below them, was Sally's group, who had made their way into the sewers below, and was using them to get around the Imperial Troops and SWAT Bots. Knuckles was not enjoying it one bit. "Aw, man! This is smellier than Robotnik's pollution!"

"Well, this certainly is better than duking it out up there." said Julie-Su.

"R2, which way do we go?" asked Sally.

R2 displayed a hologram of the weapon's sewer system, and then, he displayed the path they needed to take. 3P0 then translated: "He says that this sewage system will lead right under the main control room for the reactor."

"Alright." said Sally. "Let's move on. And let's make haste. They won't be far behind. Knuckles, Julie-Su and I got the front, you men cover the rear." They walked through the sewage tunnels, blasting any sentry droids and Stormtroopers who tried to cut them off.

Meanwhile, up near one of the Hangar Bays above, Scourge and the Suppression Squad were ready to leave aboard the _Star Scourge_. Boomer then reported: "Vader took the bait! He's almost here!"

"Good, everything is falling into place. It doesn't matter what happens to this weapon now. Let's go." said Scourge as the Suppression Squad climbed aboard their ship and left at once.

Back in the sewers, Knuckles was just finishing up taking out another squad of Stormtroopers that climbed down in a vain effort to kill them. Sally then said: "We need to go up above. There's a service elevator nearby. Head that way." they turned left, but when the elevator came into view, it was active.

"Oh-no. Someone's coming down." said 3P0. And he was right, for inside the elevator, was a squad of Stormtroopers. But before any of them could fire, Knuckles and Julie-Su unloaded their Repeater Guns into the squad, taking out some of the troopers, and then Julie-Su fired a concussion blast at the remaining troopers, and then they got to work removing the bodies.

"Alright, let's go." said Julie-Su as soon as she and Knuckles finished. "I just hope nobody's expecting us up there…" The group crowded into the elevator and begun the ride up towards the reactor.


	19. Chapter 19: Robotnik's Spoils

Chapter 19: Robotnik's Spoils

On the bridge, Robotnik stood getting more enraged at how the Imperial Fleet was getting beaten back by the Rebels. "Snivley! Where is Death Squadron?!!" he screamed.

"They will be here soon, Doctor…wait, we are getting a priority message from Lord Vader." said Snivley.

"Bring him up!" said Robotnik. And soon, the image of Darth Vader appeared on the holoprojector. "Lord Vader, I'm glad you've come. We require…."

"Spare me your excuses, Doctor." interrupted Vader. "By order of the Emperor, you are under arrest for conspiracy against the Empire."

"What?! What proof do you have of this outrageous accusation?!" snarled Robotnik.

"Your communiqué that said the suitable test planet would be Coruscant." said Vader. "You were planning to overthrow the Emperor, and you will come with me. Your weapon project is to be destroyed at once. Leave the weapon at once, or be destroyed."

Robotnik was now quite afraid of Vader, but now had no choice. He knew what was coming to him, so he replied: "Yes, Lord Vader. I will be aboard the _Executor_ as soon as possible. Snivley, prepare my Shuttle."

"Yes sir." said Snivley.

Vader then ended his transmission, and Robotnik and Snivley left to get aboard their shuttle.

Meanwhile, down in the reactor, Sonic, Luke, Kaylor, Chewie, Teero, and 4H-7 made their way to the reactor via elevator, and they came out in the main control room, which was filled with Imperial Personnel. The group had to do battle with the officers and Stormtroopers inside, and as soon as they cleared out the room, Luke grabbed NICOLE and plugged her into the control console and said: "NICOLE, can you shut down the energy regulators from here?"

"Negative Luke. That requires access codes which I do not possess." replied NICOLE.

"Well, isn't there another way then?" asked Sonic.

"I am able to determine that there are 6 circuits which if broken, may disable the regulators." said NICOLE.

"Where are the circuits?" asked Luke.

"They are in the water cooling system, Luke." replied NICOLE.

"Great, water." said Luke. "I'll go and cut the circuits. You guys try to find the others."

"Yes sir." said Kaylor as he, along with Sonic, Chewie, and the droids set off to find where Sally's group ended up at.

Sally's group exited the service elevator, which was in a maintenance room on the lower levels of the reactor. They exited the room and the infiltrators began planting explosive charges all over the coolant pipes, hoping that the loss of coolant would cause the reactor to overheat, as well as overload. But not long after, Sonic's group (minus Luke.) was able to regroup with Sally's, but the reunion was soon cut short by booming sounds that shook the weapon. "Whoa! Wha-what's happening?" asked Sonic.

Kaylor then received an update from the Rebel Forces. "Oh great…the _Executor_ is here and now it's firing on us!"

"Wait, why would they do that?" asked Hoax.

"Search me, but that's not important. We need to blow this thing and go!" said Kaylor.

But then, an alarm went off and a computer voice said: "Warning, energy regulator malfunction, attempting to compensate."

"Luke's cuttin' the ol' regulator circuits! We gotta juice!" said Sonic.

"Charges set!" said the Infiltrator Commander. "Ready to detonate, sir!"

"Good work, Infiltrator." said Kaylor. "Let's get outta here!"

Then, an alarm started to go off, and a computer voice said: "Warning! Energy Regulator Failure! All personnel evacuate immediately!" Then Luke came out of a pipe, holding his Lightsaber, and led the Freedom Fighters and Rebels out of the reactor. They ran back towards the hangar, blasting Stormtroopers and SWAT Bots as they went, and dodging the explosions and falling debris that started to occur as the weapon fell apart. When they finally got back to the _Star Tornado_, the _Millennium Falcon_, and the _Mobius Stryker_, they blasted off from the weapon just as the hangar burst into flames. The Doomsday weapon was about to explode, and the Rebels gave the retreat order. But then the _Star Tornado _came under fire from a VT-49 Decimator, and when they looked up, they turned to fight. The _Star Scourge_ fired primarily on the _Millennium Falcon_ and the _Star Tornado_, and after the initial shooting, the _Star Scourge _cloaked itself. But, this was quickly countered by the two freighters, who fired their Quad Cannons in all directions and eventually, they hit the _Star Scourge_, and forced it to uncloak. But their battle was soon cut short, because the Doomsday Weapon was about to explode completely. So they broke off and got clear as the weapon exploded in a spectacular explosion. The Rebels used the explosion as cover to escape from the Death Squadron.

Aboard the _Executor_, Robotnik went to see Vader. "Please, Lord Vader, I didn't betray the Empire! Please, don't kill me!" begged Robotnik, pleading for his life.

"You should consider yourself lucky that the Emperor needs you alive for the Death Star project at Endor, Doctor." replied Vader.

"He does?" asked Robotnik.

"Yes. Now you must accompany me to Endor to oversee the final stages of construction." said Vader.

Robotnik just snarled, but said: "As you wish, Lord Vader."

Meanwhile Scourge, who had overheard the conversation, snuck into his quarters and pulled out his communicator. The Emperor appeared on the holoprojector, and Scourge reported: "It's done, Emperor. Robotnik is in his place."

"Excellent. That 'technicality' has assured that our plan at Endor will be a success! You've done well, Scourge. Now, when I'm ready, you are to accompany me to the Death Star where you shall receive your assignment." said the Emperor.

"Yes, master." said Scourge as the communication cut off. Scourge then smirked to himself. He had fulfilled his secret mission: Discredit Robotnik to assure his cooperation at Endor. Fiona soon entered, and he said: "Great job out there sweet thing."

"You too, hon. Soon, we will have the final victory at Endor, and we will finally have our own world." said Fiona as she and Scourge happily embraced each other.


	20. Chapter 20: It's Not Over Yet

Chapter 20: It's Not Over Yet

Above the Endor Moon, the half-finished Death Star II stood in orbit above the planet, and then, three Star Destroyers headed towards the station, and out of the lead one, came a shuttle and two TIE Fighters for escort.

"Command Station." said the pilot. "This is ST-321, Code Clearance Blue. We're starting our approach, deactivate security shield."

"Security Deflector Shield will be deactivated once we have clearance of your code transmission." said the Controller. "Stand By." As he received the code clearance, he verified it and said: "You are cleared to proceed."

"We're starting our approach." replied the Pilot. The Shuttle flew straight into one of the many hangar bays, and landed gently inside.

"Inform the commander that Lord Vader and Dr. Robotnik's shuttle has arrived." said the Flight Officer.

"Yes sir." said the Controller.

Within minutes, many Stormtroopers and personnel entered the hangar, and then, Moff Tiaan Jerjerrod walked up to the Shuttle, and soon, Darth Vader and Dr. Robotnik exited the craft. Jerjerrod then said: "Lord Vader, Dr. Robotnik, this is an unexpected pleasure, we are honored by your presence."

"You may dispense with the pleasantries, Commander. We are here to put you back on schedule." said Vader.

"I assure you Lord Vader, my men are working as fast as they can." said Jerjerrod.

"Perhaps I can find new ways to motivate them." replied Vader.

"Or I need to Roboticize a few more of your men…" added Robotnik.

"I tell you, this station will be operational as planned." said Jerjerrod.

"The Emperor does not share your optimistic appraisal of the situation." said Vader.

"But he asks the impossible! I need more men…" replied Jerjerrod.

"Then perhaps you can tell him when he arrives." said Vader.

"The Emperor's coming here?!" gasped Jerjerrod.

"That is correct, Commander. And he is most displeased with your apparent lack of progress." said Vader.

"We shall double our efforts!" replied Jerjerrod.

"I hope so Commander, for your sake…The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am." then Vader walked away.

"And you'd better, Commander. Or you shall be the next one to end up in the Roboticizer." said Robotnik, who then turned away as well.

Meanwhile, in a region of space near Mobius, The Freedom Fighters were doing a round of patrols, with Sonic, Sally, Tails, and Kaylor in X-Wings, and Knuckles, Julie-Su, Antoine, Rotor, and Bunnie in B-Wings.

"Man, this is what we gotta do while Luke goes to Tatooine to rescue Han? Why couldn't we have gone with them?" asked Sonic.

"Because, Sonic. Luke didn't need our help. He said that he, Lando, Chewie, Leia, R2, and 3P0 could take care of that. We have to do our part in making sure Mobius is secure before the attack on Endor." replied Sally.

"Yeah, and I think this sector is secure. Let's take one more round and get back to Mobius." said Kaylor.

"I hear you." said Knuckles. "And let's hurry. I'm anxious to kick some Imperial Butt there!"

"What's the matter Knuckles?" asked Julie-Su. "Don't tell me you're afraid of that Death Star." she said jokingly.

"Hey, cut that out!" said Knuckles.

But then, Bunnie's scanners beeped and she said: "Heads up y'all! I'm a pickin' up a flight group at 4-1-6-Mark 2. It's the Suppression Squad's TIE Defendahs!"

"Those guys just won't take a hint, can they?" asked Sonic. "We'll be ready for them this time!" The Freedom Fighters, opening their S-Foils, and arming their weapons, and raising their shields, turned to the sight of the Suppression Squad's TIE Defenders racing towards them.

"This is it, Sonic! This is the day we settle all bets! You won't go to Endor alive!" said Scourge as the Freedom Fighters and the Suppression Squad exchanged blaster and missile fire. The Freedom Fighters were again, outmatched at first by the powerful TIE Defenders, but they were prepared.

"You guys should know that the Empire is done, over, yesterday's news!" shouted Sonic.

"Funny, we were just thinking the same for the Rebel Alliance!" said Scourge.

"Oh, Sonic, we could have had such fun together!" said Fiona tauntingly.

"The loss is all yours, Fiona." replied Sonic. But then, Scourge caught Sonic in his Tractor Beam Weapon and prepared to go for a missile lock.

"Who's gonna save you this time Sonic?" mocked Scourge.

"Oh, I have a few…hidden assets." said Sonic as he reached for a lever on his control panel and pulled it. His X-Wing then started to power up. On the sides of the nose, several intake vents opened, and then, several small boosters came out of the engines, and then, Sonic activated his countermeasures to break Scourge's beam weapon lock. And then, with the same speed as a TIE Defender, Sonic's X-Wing raced away. The other Freedom Fighters did the same thing on their X-Wings and B-Wings, and soon, they had the power and speed of the Suppression Squad's TIE Defenders.

"We're now in the Combat Mode!" shouted Tails.

"Wha-what's this?" gasped Scourge. Now they were evenly matched. The Freedom Fighters, with a great deal of new effort, were able to severely damage the Suppression Squad's TIE Defenders, at the cost though of Rotor and Bunnie taking heavy damage.

"Graaagghhhh!" screamed Scourge as his TIE Defender took a missile hit from Sally. "Not once, but twice! We can't win! Suppression Squad, pull out!" The Suppression Squad was then forced to retreat, and jumped to hyperspace as quickly as they could.

"Yeah, and don't come back!" shouted Rotor as Boomer's TIE Defender jumped to hyperspace.

"C'mon everyone, let's get back to Mobius, ASAP!" said Kaylor as he closed his S-Foils, and soon with the other Freedom Fighters in tow, they headed back to Mobius.

Upon their arrival, they met up with Dulcy and Teero, who were busy loading up the _Star Tornado_ for the trip to Sullust, where the Rebel Fleet was getting ready. Sally then went to go see her father.

"Daddy." said Sally.

"Hello, Sally. Are your preparations for that attack on Endor going well?"

"Yes Daddy, and I'm not sure if I'll come back, so I just want to say…goodbye." then Sally and her father hugged as if it would be the last time.

"Be strong, Sally. Remember our secret family credo. 'Duel with Honor.' And if you die, die with some honor." said King Acorn.

Within minutes, Sally had to climb aboard the _Star Tornado_, and with her father waving goodbye, they took off and headed for Sullust.

Meanwhile at Endor, the _Star Scourge _escorted the Emperor's shuttle to the Death Star II, where Vader, Robotnik, Snivley, and Jerjerrod were waiting. As the Royal Guards stood at attention, Vader, Robotnik, Snivley, and Jerjerrod kneeled as the Emperor disembarked the shuttle.

"Rise, my friend." said the Emperor. And as soon as the 4 men got back up, they walked towards the exit of the hangar.

"The Death Star will be completed on schedule." said Vader.

"You've done well, Lord Vader. And now I sense you wish to continue your search for young Skywalker." said the Emperor.

"Yes, my Master." replied Vader.

"Patience, my friend. In time, he will seek *you* out, and when he does, you must bring him before me. He has grown strong. Only together can we turn him to the Dark Side of the Force." said the Emperor.

"As you wish." replied Vader.

"Everything is proceeding as I have forseen…" said the Emperor, who then gave off his cackle.

When the Freedom Fighters arrived at the Rebel Fleet, they landed in the main hangar bay of _Home One_, and saw the _Millennium Falcon_ was there, and then they saw a _Lambda _Class Shuttle landed next the _Falcon_, but that was pushed off their minds as Kaylor led them to the briefing room, which was full of Rebel Officers and Men, and there, they saw a person they hadn't seen in almost a year.

"Hey Han!" shouted Sonic.

"Well, If it isn't Sonic and the Freedom Fighters!" said Han Solo, who was back in action.

"So you're free of the Carbonite, Han?" asked Tails.

"Yep, and now that Jabba the Hutt is dead, I'm truly a free man." replied Han.

"And now he's here where he belongs." said Leia.

"Hi, Leia." said Sally. "Chewie." Sally then said to Chewbacca, who walked up to the Freedom Fighters. Sally then introduced Knuckles and Julie-Su to Han, and told them about what happened on Bespin.

"Well, you certainly had an interesting experience." said Knuckles.

"I don't know what I'd do if Knuckles was frozen for nearly a year." said Julie-Su.

But then, Han's attention turned to the sight of Lando, who was wearing a military uniform. "Well, look at you! A General, huh?" said Han.

"Someone must have told then about my little maneuver at the Battle of Taanab." replied Lando.

"Well don't look at me pal, I just said you were a fair pilot, I never thought they were actually looking for someone to lead this crazy attack." replied Han.

"I'm surprised they didn't ask you to do it." said Lando.

"Who says I'm doing it, but I ain't crazy. You're the respectable one, remember?" said Han jokingly.

But then it was time for the briefing to begin. Mon Mothma then began. "The Emperor's made a critical error and the time for our attack has come. The Data brought to us by the Bothan Spies pinpointed the exact location of the Emperor's new battle station. We also know that the weapon systems of this Death Star are not yet operational. But we've also learned…that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of this Death Star. Many Bothans died…to bring us this information. Admiral Ackbar please." Then, Admiral Ackbar continued the briefing.

"You can see here, the Death Star, orbiting the Forest Moon of Endor. Although the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational, it does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield, which is generated by the nearby Forest Moon of Endor. The shield must be deactivated, if any attack is to be attempted. Once the shield is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter, while our fighters fly into the superstructure, and attempt to knock out the main reactor." then the holoprojector turned off and Ackbar then said: "General Calrissian has volunteered to lead the fighter attack."

"Good luck!" said Han. "You're gonna need it."

"General Madine." said Ackbar turning the briefing over to Madine.

"We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship, and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator." said Madine.

"Sounds dangerous." said 3P0.

"Who have they found to pull that off?" asked Leia.

"General Solo, is your strike team assembled?" asked Madine.

Han was surprised, but immediately said: "Uh, my teams ready, I don't have a command crew for the shuttle…" Chewie then raised his hand and barked in wanting to help. "It's gonna be rough pal, I didn't wanna speak for you." Chewie then insisted. Han then smiled and said: "That's one."

"General, count me in." said Leia.

"Me too!" said Sonic.

"Don't forget the rest of the Freedom Fighters!" said Tails as the other Freedom Fighters raised their hands.

"We're going too." said Cross as he and the Stryker Team raised their hands.

"I'm with you too." said Luke, who walked down and he and Leia hugged.

"What is it?" asked Leia.

"Ask me again sometime." said Luke, who then said his hellos to everyone else.

R2 beeped in excitement, and 3P0 replied: "Exciting is hardly the word I would choose."


	21. Chapter 21: The Road to Endor

Chapter 21: The Road to Endor

In the hangar, The Freedom Fighters, along with the Rebel Commandos and Stryker Team, got ready to climb aboard the Shuttle _Tyderium_, when Sonic was stopped by a familiar person.

"Hey Sonic!"

"Hiya, Unc!" said Sonic to Uncle Chuck. "What's jucin'?"

"Nothin' much, except for the fact that Ari and I will be using the _Star Tornado_ in the fighter attack." said Uncle Chuck as Ari walked up behind him.

"You? Go into battle? Are 'ya up to it Uncle Chuck?" asked Sonic.

"May as well." said Chuck. "And I want to wish you good luck on Endor."

"Thanks, Unc." replied Sonic.

"Hey Sonic!" shouted Kaylor. "We gotta go!"

"Okay! Just a minute! Sorry Unc, gotta juice it loose!" said Sonic.

"Be careful nephew." said Chuck as he and Sonic hugged and then Sonic raced aboard the _Tyderium_, Chuck then walked over to the _Star Tornado _with Ari.

Sonic then took his seat in the cockpit of the _Tyderium_, just as Han said: "Chewie! Let's see what this piece of junk can do. Ready everybody?"

"All set." replied Luke.

R2 beeped as 3P0 said: "Here we go again…"

The _Tyderium_ slowly exited the hangar and opened its wings, and then was ready for the jump to hyperspace. "Alright, hang on!" said Han as he activated the hyperdrive and the _Tyderium_ blasted off for Endor.

Meanwhile, aboard the Death Star II, the Emperor was meeting with Vader, Dr. Robotnik, Snivley, Jerjerrod, and the Suppression Squad.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" asked Vader.

"Send the fleet to the far side of Endor. There it will stay, until called for." said the Emperor.

"What of the reports of the Rebel Fleet massing near Sullust?" asked Vader.

"It is of no concern. Soon the Rebellion will be crushed, and Young Skywalker will be one of us. You're work here is finished my friend. Go out to the Command Ship and await my orders." said the Emperor.

"Yes, my master." said Vader as he walked away.

The Emperor then turned to Scourge. "Scourge, I need you, your team, Snivley, and Robotnik to head down to the surface and await my orders."

"Yes, master." said Scourge as he, the Suppression Squad, Snivley, and Robotnik headed to the _Star Scourge_.

Later, the _Tyderium_ entered the area, and made its approach to the moon. Chewie then barked a question at Han. "If they don't go for this, then we'll have to get outta here pretty quick Chewie." replied Han.

"We have you on our screen now, please identify." said the Imperial controller aboard the _Executor_.

Han replied: "Shuttle _Tyderium_, requesting deactivation of the Deflector Shield."

"Shuttle _Tyderium_, transmit your clearance code for shield passage." said the controller.

"Transmission commencing." said Han.

"Now we find out if that code is worth the price we've paid." said Leia.

"It'll work. It'll work." said Han.

Luke then got a spooked expression on his face. "Vader's on that ship."

"He's going off to that mondo-weird place again!" whispered Sonic to Sally, who just tapped his elbow.

"Now don't get jittery, Luke. There a lot of Command Ships. And you Sonic, keep your mouth shut please." Chewie then barked another question, to which Han replied: "Keep your distance though Chewie. But don't *look* like you're trying to keep your distance." Chewie then barked another question, and Han said: "I dunno! Fly casual!"

Sonic then grew bored as the time went on. He started tapping his fingers on his chair arm. But then, another voice said: "Shuttle _Tyderium_, what is your cargo and destination?"

Han replied: "Parts and Technical Group. Forest Moon."

"Yo, controllers, get the ol' codes approved!" murmured Sonic.

"You need to keep your mouth shut Sonic Hedgehog, or you'll risk this mission." said Sally.

"Hey, hey, we're in Imperial Country, and that makes me itchy!" grumbled Sonic.

"Do you mind?" asked Leia.

"Not really. Dogs mind, not Hedgehogs." said Sonic.

"I'm endangering the mission, I shouldn't have come…" murmured Luke.

"It's your imagination, kid. C'mon, let's keep a little optimism here!" said Han.

The minutes passed, and Chewie than asked another question, to which Han replied: "They're not goin' for it Chewie."

But then, the controller came on and said: "Shuttle _Tyderium_, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course."

"Okay, I told It was gonna work! No problem!" said Han as the _Tyderium _began its descent to Endor.

Meanwhile, down in the Shield Bunker, Scourge and Fiona were lounging when Derok arrived: "I just received a transmission from Lord Vader. The Rebels have arrived."

"So what do we do?" asked Fiona.

"Nothing. We wait for them to come here." said Derok.

Scourge then grinned and murmured: "Good work Rebels, come and get us!"


	22. Chapter 22: The Forest Moon of Endor

Chapter 22: The Forest Moon of Endor

The _Tyderium _landed in a small clearing, where the Freedom Fighters and Rebels, all suited up in camouflage, and Cipher was all painted in his forest camouflage, got ready to make their long forest trek to the shield generator.

"Boy, this place feels a lot like the Great Forest back home." said Dulcy.

"You're right, Dulcy." said Bunnie.

"Alright, I'll check ahead." said Sonic as he got ready to run off, but was held back by Han and Chewie.

"Hold it Sonic! The noise you make will give us away! So let's go slow on this, okay?" asked Han.

"Aw, man. I hate going slow. Boring!" said Sonic.

"By the way, Sonic, did you pack enough Power Rings?" asked Sally.

"Way ahead of you Sal." said Sonic as he opened his backpack and revealed many Power Rings in the main pocket.

"Let's move out, then." said Han as he led the Freedom Fighters and Rebels deep into the forest. No one said a word, and despite Sonic's impatience, they went slow and laid low. As they got a few kilometers away, Han told the Commandos to take cover.

"Oh, I told you, it was dangerous here." said 3P0.

Han, Chewie, Luke, Leia, Sonic, Sally, Tails, Knuckles, and Julie-Su went on ahead to check ahead. Up in a clearing ahead, were two Scout Troopers. "Should we try and go around?" asked Leia.

"It'll take time." said Luke.

"This whole party will be for nothing if they see us." said Han.

"I can take care of these guys, no prob!"

"Hold it." said Han. "Chewie, Sonic, Knuckles, and I will take care of this, you stay here."

"Quietly!" said Luke. "There might be more of them out there!"

"Hey, it's me." said Han as he winked at Luke and Leia. Then he, along with Sonic, Knuckles, and Chewie crept towards the troopers. Luke, Leia, Sally, and Julie-Su just looked at one another.

The foursome crept their way behind one of the troopers and Han was ready to attack when suddenly, he stepped on a branch which snapped, and suddenly, the trooper turned and knocked Han over and attempted to shoot him. "Go for help! Go!" said the trooper to his comrade, who ran for his bike.

"Great! Come on!" said Luke as he, Leia, Julie-Su, Sally, and Tails raced off to help. Han and Sonic wrestled with the trooper while his comrade attempted to escape on his bike, but was promptly shot down by Chewie and Knuckles. But then, as Luke, Leia, Julie-Su, and Sally arrived, Leia saw 4 more troopers.

"Over there! 4 more of them!"

"I see them…wait, Leia!" shouted Luke as he and Leia climbed aboard a Speeder Bike and gave chase. Sonic then grabbed Sally and following Luke and Leia, they chased after the troopers.

"Hey wait!" shouted Han as he managed to defeat the trooper.

Sonic, Sally, Leia, and Luke chased after the scout troopers, and were running hard. "Quick jam their comlink! Center switch!" Luke shouted to Leia. They weaved in between the trees as they chased the troopers. "Get along side that one!" said Luke. Leia maneuvered her bike next to one of the troopers, who then tried to ram them, but then, Luke jumped aboard the trooper's bike and threw off the trooper. This gave Sally an idea.

"Sonic, get in between those two!"

Sally then handed Sonic a Power Ring and said: "Hang on Sal! We're going Warp Sonic!" Sonic then charged at the two troopers and got in between them. Sally then seizing the moment, kicked the trooper on their right, and then lept aboard his bike and threw him off. Sonic then jumped aboard the other trooper's bike, and kicked him off in the process. Now they were chasing the lone remaining bike, but then, 3 more joined the chase, and fired at the foursome.

"Keep on that one, Sonic and I will take these two!" shouted Luke as he and Sonic braked to get behind the pursuers. Sally and Leia continued chasing the single biker deeper into the woods. Luke then fired at one of the pursuers, causing one to lose control and crash into a tree. Sonic and Luke continued chasing the remaining two bikers.

Leia and Sally chased the lone biker, and as they closed in on him, he attempted to evade them by accelerating, but they caught up to him easily, and fired at the biker. But when they got on the left side of the biker, he draws his blaster pistol and fires at them, and manages to make Leia fall off her bike, taking Sally with her. Their bikes crash into a nearby tree, but the scout trooper didn't watch where he was going, so he crashed into another. Leia and Sally then lose consciousness in the underbrush.

Luke and Sonic chased their pair of bikes, exchanging blows with each other. Eventually, Luke lost control of his bike and fell off as it crashed into a tree. Sonic, barely managed to jump off his bike as it crashed into a tree as well. As the first trooper attempted to shoot Sonic down, Luke activated his Lightsaber and managed to cut the front off the bike, and sent it flying out of control and into a tree. Sonic grabbed another Power Ring out of his backpack, and doing a Spin Dash, flew into the trooper and cut his bike in half and knocked the trooper into a tree.

"Good work Sonic!" said Luke.

"Thank you, thank you!" said Sonic.

"C'mon, let's get back to Han and the others." said Luke.

Meanwhile, Han and the other Rebels and Freedom Fighters were waiting, when R2 detected somebody approaching: "Oh, General Solo! Somebody's coming!" Han and the others readied for battle, but only found that it was Sonic and Luke.

"Luke! Sonic!" said Han. "Where's Leia and Sally?"

"What, they didn't come back?" asked Luke.

"I thought they were with you." said Han.

"We got separated!" said Luke. "We'd better go look for them!"

"Take the squad ahead." said Han to a commando. "We'll meet at the shield generator at 0300."

"C'mon R2, we'll need your scanner!" said Luke as he, Han, Chewie, The Freedom Fighters, R2, and 3P0 raced off to go find Leia and Sally.

"Don't worry, Master Luke, we know what to do! And he said it was pretty here. Ugh!" said 3P0 replying to a remark by R2.

Meanwhile, a short, furry creature approached Leia and Sally's bodies, and poked them both with a spear he was carrying. This woke Leia and Sally up with a shock, as Leia said: "Cut it out!" The creature pointed his spear at the two princesses, and as they got onto a nearby log, Leia said: "We're not gonna hurt you." But then she said: "Well, looks like we're stuck here. The only problem is, we don't know where here is. Maybe you could help us." The creature just stared at the two, and Sally thought NICOLE could translate, but saw that she had lost NICOLE in the excitement. "C'mon, sit down." Leia suggested. But the creature simply was nervous and continued holding his spear at the two. "We promise, we won't hurt you, now come here." said Leia. But the creature still wouldn't do that.

"I think he's afraid of us, Leia." said Sally.

"I know, Sally. Leave this to me." replied Leia, who then grabbed a ration bar from one of her pockets. "Hey, want something to eat?" she asked the creature, who got very curious and walked over and tried the ration bar. He seemed to enjoy it, but then, when Leia removed her helmet, it jumped and felt threatened again. "Look, it's a hat. It's not gonna hurt you, look!" said Leia, offering her helmet to the creature. The creature examined Leia's helmet just as Sally removed hers, but then, the creature smelled something. "What is it?" asked Leia.

"He must sense danger is nearby. Be ready." said Sally clutching her blaster pistol. One moment, everything was quiet, then suddenly, a blaster shot came out of nowhere, nearly hitting them. They jump behind the log, and Sally and Leia, blasters at the ready, a ready to fight, as they duck to avoid another shot.

But while surveying the area, they hear a familiar: "Freeze!" said a Scout Trooper holding them at blaster point. The creature hid under the log, and then the trooper turned to his partner: "Go and get your ride, take it back to base."

"Yes sir!" said the other trooper.

The first trooper prepared to capture the two princesses, when the creature hit the trooper in the leg with his spear. "What the…" the trooper said before Leia knocked him out with a log, and then she and Sally turned towards the other trooper, who was just leaving on his bike, and fired upon him, making his bike explode and killing the other trooper.

The creature was quite impressed and Leia said: "Come on, let's get outta here." and before either Leia or Sally could go in one direction, the creature led them in another direction, and now the two princesses were now confused as to where they were going now.


	23. Chapter 23: The Trouble with Ewoks

Chapter 23: The Trouble with Ewoks

As Luke and Sonic searched for Leia and Sally, they found Sally and Leia's helmets in the grass, and before they could search any further, Sonic noticed something hanging off a branch of a nearby tree. He gasped as he said: "NICOLE?!" He walked over and picked her up, and said: "Sal never goes anywhere without you!"

"Thank you, my main hedgehog. I did not enjoy hanging around like that." said NICOLE.

"Where's Sal and Leia?" asked Sonic.

"I do not know, Sonic. I fell off Sally's arm when she fell off her bike, and my scanner was damaged in the process, so I am unable to detect them." replied NICOLE.

"Well that's a lotta help…" groaned Sonic.

"Luke! Sonic!" shouted Han, who was standing next to another wrecked Speeder with Chewie, R2, 3P0, and the other Freedom Fighters.

"There's two more wrecked speeders back there. I found this." said Luke tossing Han Leia's helmet.

"And we found NICOLE." said Sonic holding NICOLE.

Then, 3P0 said: "I'm afraid that R2's sensors can find no trace of Princess Leia or Princess Sally."

"I hope Leia's alright." said Han worriedly.

"I hope Sal's alright too…" added Sonic worriedly.

But then, Chewie smelled something and got a bit excited: "What Chewie?" asked Han. Chewie ran off as fast as he could towards whatever it was he smelled. "What Chewie?!" asked Han again. Chewie ran towards the source of the scent, and saw it was a dead animal hanging off a tree. When Han, Luke, 3P0, R2, and the Freedom Fighters caught up with the Wookiee, who was eyeing the animal hungrily, they now became a bit confused. "Hey I don't get it." said Han "It's just a dead animal Chewie." said Han.

"How can zat fuzzball zink about eating at a time like zis?" asked Antoine.

"I dunno, Ant. But there's something fishy about this…" murmured Rotor.

But then, Luke realized something and rushed to try and stop Chewbacca. "Chewie, no wait! DON'T!" But it was too late, Chewie grabbed the animal, and then, he, along with Han, Luke, R2, 3P0, and the Freedom Fighters were trapped in a net!

"Oh my stars! We're trapped!" shouted Bunnie.

"And packed like sardines!" groaned Dulcy.

"What's with the ol' net?!" screamed Sonic as he was pinned in between Dulcy and Rotor.

"Nice work." said Han sarcastically. Chewie growled in surprise. "Great, Chewie. Great, always thinking with your stomach."

"Will you take it easy? Let's figure out a way to get outta this thing!" shouted Luke. "Han, can you reach my Lightsaber?"

"Yeah, Sure!" said Han as he tried to reach for it but did no good.

"Man, I can't move my arms, I can't reach my rings!" said Sonic.

But then, R2 produced a buzz saw from one of his compartments and started to cut through the net. "R2, I'm not sure that's such a good idea, It's a very long drop!" said 3P0 as R2 cut open the net and everyone fell onto the forest floor below. In their daze, they suddenly were surrounded by a bunch of short, furry creatures armed with spears.

"Whoa, who are these guys?" asked Sonic.

"I dunno, sugah, but I think we just found the owners of that there trap." replied Bunnie.

One of the creatures with a skull on its head pointed its spear in Han's face, and he said: "Hey! Point that thing someplace else!" The skull creature spoke with another before pointing the spear at Han again. "HEY!" shouted Han drawing his blaster.

"Han don't! You'll be alright." said Luke. The creatures then began seizing weapons, and Sonic defiantly resisted.

"Whoa, Sonic! Chill out! I think they're just never seen creatures like us before." said Dulcy.

"I don't trust anyone who threatens us with ol' spears!" said Sonic.

"Sonic." said Kaylor. "We don't even know if they are hostile natives, or simply defending their territory."

"Oh, my head!" said 3P0. The creatures then gasped and began to worship 3P0 like a deity. 3P0 began speaking their dialect.

"What are you telling them?" asked Han.

"Um, hello, I think. They believe that I am some sort of god…" said 3P0.

Han replied: "Well why don't you use your 'divine influence', and get us outta this?"

"I beg your pardon, General Solo, but that wouldn't be proper." said 3P0.

"Proper?" replied Han.

"It's against my programming to imitate a deity." replied 3P0.

"Why you…" said Han charging at 3P0, but the creatures simply stopped Han and held him at various spear points. "My mistake." said Han. "He's an old friend…"

The creatures tied the Rebels and Freedom Fighters onto long poles, and carried them to their village in the trees. Sonic was not enjoying himself one bit, and he wanted out, but the others dissuaded him from attempting anything, since they didn't want any real trouble.

"I have a really bad feeling about this." said Han.

"You can say that again, Han." said Bunnie.

3P0, in a chair, was set down in a large hall, where the creatures put Han over what appeared to be a fireplace, while setting the others against several posts. 3P0 continued to converse with what appeared to be some kind of shaman, and was holding Luke's Lightsaber.

"What did he say?" asked Han.

"I'm rather embarrassed, General Solo, but it seems that you are to be the main course in a banquet in my honor." said 3P0 gravely.

Chewie growled in disbelief. Sonic then said: "Aw, Man, if we'd done it my way, we wouldn't have ended up on these guys' menu!"

"If ve had done et your way, ve'd be dead, either way." said Antoine.

"He's got a point, Sonic." said Teero tied onto a long post.

But then, they saw two familiar women come through a nearby doorway. "Leia!" said Luke.

"Leia!" said Han.

"Sal!" said Sonic.

"Sally-girl!" said Bunnie.

But before Leia or Sally could approach them, they were stopped by the other creatures holding spears. "Your royal highnesses!" said 3P0.

"But these are our friends!" begged Leia.

"They won't hurt you!" begged Sally.

"3P0 tell them, they must be set free!" Leia said to 3P0.

3P0 attempted to call off the creatures but they wouldn't listen. "Lotta good that did…" said Sonic.

"Somehow, I got the feeling that didn't help us very much." said Han.

"3P0, tell them if they don't do as you wish, you'll get angry and use your magic." suggested Luke.

"But Master Luke, what magic? I couldn't possibly…."

"Just tell them." said Luke.

3P0 attempted that, but again, the creatures wouldn't listen, and were ready to boil Han over a fire, when Luke closed his eyes. The Freedom Fighters were a bit befuddled, and even more surprised as the creatures were when suddenly, 3P0 lifted up into the air, frightening the creatures all around. "Ah, ah! Get me down! Help!!" shouted 3P0.

But then, the Freedom Fighters learned that the reason for 3P0's floating was of Luke, who was using the Force to lift the droid into the air. Soon, the creatures decided to free the Rebels and Freedom Fighters from their bonds, and soon, Han, Luke and Leia happily reunited, just as Sonic and Sally happily embraced once more.

"Thanks 3P0." said Luke.

"I never knew I had it in me." said 3P0 after his unpleasant flight.

Later that night, the creatures, whom they learned were called Ewoks, allowed 3P0 to share stories about their travels across the galaxy. He even included the adventures of the Freedom Fighters and their travels. The Ewok shaman, Logray, and the chief, Chripa, then discussed something about the Rebels and Freedom Fighters and then Logray announced something to the other Ewoks, and then one started playing a drum. "Wonderful! We are now a part of the tribe!" announced 3P0.

"Great, just what I've always wanted." said Han. But the, Luke stepped outside, as if disturbed about something. Han then said to Chewie: "Well sure help is better than no help at all Chewie." Leia soon followed Luke to find out what was wrong with him.

"He says that his scouts are going to show us the quickest path to the shield generator." said 3P0 to Han.  
"How far is it?" asked Han. "Ask him." said Han. "And we'll need some fresh supplies too." he added. "Try to get our weapons back." he added again. "And hurry up will you, we haven't got all day."

But then, Sonic and Sally decided to talk outside. Sonic leaned against a railing, and said: "I was really worried about you for a while there, Sal."

Sally then blushed a bit at the thought that Sonic did love her. "Y-y-you were worried?" asked Sally nervously.

"I sure was, Sally. I thought I'd lost you there for a moment." said Sonic.

Sally now sweated a bit, as that now that they were alone, she could confess her longtime secret. But she wasn't sure if she should. "Ummmmm, Sonic. There's something I've wanted to speak with you about."

"Well, spit it out then." said Sonic.

Sally kicked one of her feet into the air, and blushed a bit more and grew more nervous. "I just want you to know that….If we don't succeed, I want you to know that…" Sally took in her deepest breath, and said: "I…I…love you."

Sonic's jaw dropped as he blushed as well. But said: "I know." He and Sally grabbed each other's shoulders and looked at each other compassionately. But then, Sonic said: "After this is over Sal, we'll have time to sort things out between us."

"You should take love when you can find it." said Luke, who witnessed it. "Now I have something to say to you."

"What is it Luke?" asked Sonic.

"Well, it took me until now to realize this, but now I can deny it no further." said Luke. "You both know that I'm sensitive to the Force, right?" he then asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" asked Sally.

"Well, I know for sure now that you both are Force sensitive, like me." said Luke. The two Freedom Fighters couldn't believe this revelation.

"Well, now that you say it…." said Sonic. "I've always felt that something was telling me to keep going on in fights."

"In time." said Luke. "You will learn how to use it as I have. But now, you must help the others in the mission. I have my own path to follow." said Luke as he walked away.

"Where are you going, Luke?" asked Sally.

Luke looked back and said: "To face my destiny. Good luck, for the both of you. The Force will be with you. Always." Luke said no more and walked into the night.

Sonic then looked at Sally and said: "To think, that we are Force Sensitive like Luke. But why didn't he ask for help?"

"I think he has to do whatever he has to do on his own, Sonic. But Han and Leia and the Rebels need us. C'mon, let's go back inside." said Sally as she and Sonic walked back inside. Their newfound knowledge would give them confidence in the upcoming battle ahead.


	24. Chapter 24: The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 24: The Calm Before the Storm

The next morning, Han, Leia, Chewie, R2, 3P0, the Freedom Fighters, along with Wicket and his friend Paploo, met up with the rest of the Rebels, as they continued their journey to the shield generator bunker. They then stumbled across an Imperial Landing Platform with a shuttle taking off. "The main entrance to the control bunker is on the far side of that landing platform." said Leia. "This isn't gonna be easy."

"Hey, don't worry. Chewie and me got into places more heavily guarded than this." said Han.

"Yeah, and the Freedom Fighters have done the same!" said Tails.

But then, Wicket spoke to 3P0, and then Leia asked: "What's he saying?"

"He says that there's a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge." said 3P0.

Meanwhile, back at Sullust, Lando aboard the _Millennium Falcon_, and Chuck, along with Ari and the Wolf Pack aboard the _Star Tornado_, led the Rebel Fighters to the hyperspace point to begin the attack on Endor. "Admiral, we're in position, all fighters accounted for." said Lando.

"Proceed with the countdown." said Ackbar. "All groups assume attack coordinates."

Chuck, aboard the _Star Tornado_, said: "I hope that nephew of mine hasn't gotten into real trouble down there."

"Relax, Sir Charles." said Ari. "Your nephew has never let us down yet."

"And I'm sure with his help, General Solo's team has already destroyed the shield generator by now." said Lupe.

"I hope you are right." said Chuck.

"All craft, prepare to jump to hyperspace on my mark." said Ackbar.

"All right, stand by." said Lando. As the _Falcon_, _Tornado_, then the Fighters, and then, the Rebel ships entered hyperspace to Endor to begin the attack on the Death Star.

Down on the planet, Paploo led the Rebels and Freedom Fighters to the shield generator bunker, where several Scout Troopers and SWAT Bots stood guard.

"Back door huh? Good Idea." said Han. "There's only a few guards and droids, this shouldn't be too much trouble."

"It only takes one to sound the alarm." said Leia.

"Then we'll do it real quiet like." said Han.

"I could take these guys out, no sweat!" said Sonic.

"Oh, my! Princess Leia!" shouted 3P0 before Leia hushed him. "I'm afraid our furry companion has gone and done something rather rash."

"Oh no!" gasped Leia as they watched Paploo get onto one of the trooper's speeder bikes.

"There goes our surprise attack." grumbled Han.

Paploo worked to try and start the bike, and got the attention of the Scout Troopers and SWAT Bots. "Look, over there! Stop him!" said the trooper as he, the other troopers, and the SWAT Bots ran to try and stop Paploo, but he managed to start the bike and race away, with the Troopers and SWAT Bots in pursuit, leaving one trooper alone to guard the bunker.

Han was impressed. "Not bad for a little furball, there's only one left. You stay here, we'll take care of this." said Han to 3P0 and R2.

"I have decided that we shall stay here." said 3P0.

"So what do we do?" Sonic asked Han.

"I got an idea…" said Han.

He snuck up behind the trooper, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey!" shouted the trooper, who chased Han right into the gunsights of the Rebel Commandos. One of the commandos put on the trooper's armor and Han, Leia, Kaylor, Sonic, Sally, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Antoine, Rotor, Bunnie, and several Commandos went inside, while Stryker Team, Tails, Dulcy, and the rest of the Commandos stood guard outside. Cipher took a position in the trees to hide from sight.

Han, Leia, and the Freedom Fighters and Commandos made their way deep into the bunker, where upon reaching the control room, Han held the Imperial personnel at gunpoint. "Alright! C'mon! Move! C'mon! Quickly, Quickly! Chewie!" Chewie then held the officers with his Bowcaster and Knuckles and Julie-Su joined in.

"Han, hurry! The Fleet will be here any moment!" shouted Leia, as Han, Sonic, and Sally prepared to plant their demolitions.

Outside, Tails, Dulcy, Styker Team, and the rest of the Commandos were suddenly surprised by a squadron of AT-STs and many Stormtroopers, Scout Troopers, and SWAT Bots. Also present were two modified AT-STs piloted by Alicia and Miles, and Boomer and Patch.

"Oh my! They'll be captured!" said 3P0. Wicket quickly ran back for help.

Inside the bunker a squad of Stormtroopers took the Rebels and Freedom Fighters by surprise. "You Rebel Scum!" said the officer.

"What's goin' on?" shouted Sonic. "You'll never take me alive, Imperials!" said Sonic as he wrestled the Stormtroopers, but then got hit on the back of the head by a familiar person. When he turned around, there was Scourge and Fiona, holding their weapons at him.

"Surprise Sonic!" said Scourge.

"And me too!" said a familiar voice coming through the door.

"Robotnik!" shouted Sonic.

"It's good to see you again, Hedgehog! You and your Rebel Friends are more gullible than we thought!" said Robotnik.

Kaylor then said: "We walked right into your arms did we?"

"Oh yes! You never really thought that we'd leave something as prized as the Emperor out in the open now, did you?" said Robotnik.

"And now your precious fleet will suffer the same fate up there." said Scourge.

"Oh, no!" said Sally.

The Rebel Fleet exited hyperspace above Endor, and began their approach to the Death Star. "All wings report in!" said Lando.

"Red Leader Standing by!" said Wedge.

"Green Leader Standing by!"

"Gray Leader Standing by!"

"Lock S-Foils into attack position!" said Wedge as the X-Wings and B-Wings opened their S-Foils.

"May the Force be with us!" said Admiral Ackbar.

Chuck then attempted to get a reading on the shield. "Something isn't right."

"Yeah, I'm getting too much interference on the scanners." said Ari.

"Wait, they don't know that…that we're coming." said Chuck suddenly realizing something.

"Break off the attack!" said Lando. "The Shield is still up!"

"I get no reading, are you sure?" asked Wedge.

"Pull up! All craft pull up!" shouted Lando as the _Falcon_, _Tornado_, and the Rebel Fighters turned away from the Death Star. But then, they were confronted by the sight of the _Executor_ and many Star Destroyers. "Fighters coming in!" shouted Lando as TIE Fighters and TIE Interceptors swarmed the Rebel Fighters. The battle had begun. And It was not looking good.


	25. Chapter 25: The Battle of Endor Part I

Chapter 25: The Battle of Endor Part I

Down on Endor, all looked hopeless for the Freedom Fighters and their Rebel Allies as they were escorted outside, where the rest of the Imperial Troops and the Suppression Squad stood ready to take them into Imperial Custody.

"All right, move it!" said a trooper. The captured Freedom Fighters and Rebels, with Dr. Robotnik and his guard not too far behind, walked over to the other Rebels and Freedom Fighters.

But then, they heard 3P0 shout: "Hello! I say over there! Were you looking for me?" A group of Stormtroopers and SWAT Bots run over to the two droids, to try and capture them. "Well, they're on their way. R2, are you sure that this is a good idea?" asked 3P0.

"Freeze! Don't move!" said a Stormtrooper.

"We surrender…" said 3P0. Then, out from behind the two droids, a group of Ewoks come and ambush the Stormtroopers and SWAT Bots, and kill them all quickly. Then, the Ewok horns were heard all over, and then, several Ewoks armed with arrows begin attacking the Stormtroopers and SWAT Bots.

"What?! What's going on here?" shouted Robotnik as the Rebels and Freedom Fighters took advantage of the confused Imperials and reclaiming their weapons and equipment, started to join the fight.

"It looks we overlooked the fact they formed an alliance with the natives." said Fiona.

"KILL THEM!!" shouted Robotnik to the Imperials. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOTS! KILL THEM!"

Scourge and Fiona run towards and climb aboard their AT-ST to go hunt down the Ewoks that escaped deep into the Forest. The Rest of the Suppression Squad set off in their AT-STs to join the fight. Robotnik ran back into the bunker to be ready, while Han, Leia, and the Freedom Fighters retreated to the bunker door which was now closed. The Stormtroopers and SWAT Bots had poor luck in finding the Ewoks, who ambushed each group at every turn. The Suppression Squad and the Tempest Force AT-STs though, simply blasted every Ewok in sight, and the Suppression Squad's AT-STs used their mounted Flamethrowers to burn out the Ewoks and their hiding places.

Back at the bunker, Sonic, Tails, Kaylor, and Bunnie decided to go help out the Ewoks, and Sonic began by producing a power ring and raced into the forest with Tails, Kaylor, and Bunnie in tow, began doing battle against the Stormtroopers and SWAT Bots. Meanwhile, Leia, Han, Sally, and Rotor were working to get the door open. "Codes changed!" shouted Leia. "We need R2!"

"Here's the terminal!" said Han.

"R2, where are you? We need you at the bunker right away!" Leia said to R2 over the comlink.

"Win and spin time, bucket boys!" said Sonic as he confronted a squad of Stormtroopers. "And you lose!" he said as he spun them out in a whirlwind. But then, two speeder bikes raced past, and Sonic said: "So you wanna race, huh? Let's juice!" Sonic then raced after the speeder bikes and much to the troopers' surprise, he was matching their speed, and he said: "C'mon biker boys! I'm not even working up a sweat here!" One trooper drew a blaster and attempting to shoot Sonic, who simply dodged the shot and jumped on the trooper's bike and using his blaster, shot out the controls, causing the bike to lose control and crash into his comrade. Sonic managed to jump clear.

The Suppression Squad, meanwhile, were busy flushing out the Ewoks and destroying their positions and traps. "You should have stayed outta this, fuzz boys!" screamed Scourge over his megaphone. "Now you're gonna burn for ruining our chance of victory!" he screamed again as he unleashed every weapon he had in a fit of fury.

"Hey Scourge!" shouted Sonic as Scourge turned his AT-ST to see his nemesis standing on a log. "You think you can crush our spirits today? You should have known better than to even trust the Emperor, for all his smarts."

"Don't you dare mock our glorious Emperor, Sonic! He has assured us of victory!! You won't rob us of our final victory!! We won't let you!! You can't beat us!! You can't!!!" screamed Scourge as he unleashed the full fury of his arsenal on Sonic, who simply dodged the blasts as he used a Power Ring to evade Scourge.

Meanwhile, the Rebel Fleet was fighting hard against the Imperial TIE Fighters and Interceptors. "Watch yourself Wedge, three from above!" shouted Lando.

"Red 3, Red 2, Pull in." said Wedge.

"Got it." said Tycho Celchu. "3 of them coming in, 20 degrees."

"Cut to the left, I'll take the leader!" said Wedge as he took out a TIE Interceptor with his X-Wing. "They're heading for the Medical Frigate."

Meanwhile, the crew of the _Star Tornado_ and the _Millennium Falcon_ were busy shooting down TIE Fighters and defending the _Redemption_. "Target in range." said Lupe.

"Shoot." said Chuck as the turret gunners took out several TIE Fighters.

But then, Chuck gazed upon the _Executor_ and the other Star Destroyers. "What's wrong Sir Charles?" asked Ari.

"It's strange. It's just the fighters doing the fighting, but what are Star Destroyers doing just sitting there?" asked Chuck.

But his answer would soon come, as they turned in the direction of the Death Star, when they saw a green laser from the Death Star's superlaser fire at a Rebel Cruiser and destroy it.

"The Death Star fired!" shouted Ari.

"Oh, no!" said Lupe. "That station was operational all this time!"

"_Home One_ , this is Gold Leader." said Lando over the communicator.

"We saw it. All craft prepare to retreat." said Admrial Ackbar.

"We won't get another chance at this Admiral." said Lando.

"We have no choice, General Calrissian. Our cruisers can't repel firepower of that magnitude!" said Ackbar.

"Han will have that shield down. We gotta give him more time!" said Lando.

Down on the moon, the battle continued to rage on. Leia, Han, Sally, Rotor, Dulcy, and Stryker Team were still holding out at the bunker.

"Crimey! These Imperials are dead set on killin' us all!" shouted Cross atop the Bunker.

"Bring them'sa on!" replied Guts. "These fraidee frogs don't stand a chance against me'sa!"

"Yeah! We'll fight to the bitter end!" shouted Root as she shot down two Scout Troopers.

"Warning, team members adrenaline levels are rising to dangerous levels." said 4H-7 as he fired at the troopers while tending to Hack and Soar.

Down below, 3P0 and R2 approached the bunker. "We're coming!" shouted 3P0 as a trooper attempted to shoot them, but was shot by Han. R2 then got to the terminal as he attempted to open the door. "Oh, R2, hurry!" shouted 3P0. Han tired to protect R2, but R2 ended up getting shot by a Stormtrooper and is sent flying into the opposite wall. "My goodness!" said 3P0 as Han shot the trooper. R2 then shorts out and is disabled.

"The terminal's been damaged!" said Sally. "I can't use NICOLE to finish the job!"

"Well, I suppose I could hotwire this thing." said Han.

"I'll cover you." said Leia as Han got to work to try and hotwire the door open. Meanwhile, Tails, Bunnie, and Kaylor were in a firefight with several Stormtroopers and then saw an AT-ST approaching. For a moment, it looked as if they were done for. But then a large object fell right atop the AT-ST and sent it crashing to the ground. It was Cipher, who was walking along the treetops like a spider, and like a spider leaping down at his prey. He then took out the remaining troopers before leaping back into the trees.

"You can thank me later." said Cipher.

Kaylor was sighing a sigh of relief when suddenly, Derok leapt from behind and attempted to hit Kaylor with his Force Pike. Instead, Kaylor and Derok wrestled for control of the pike as they engaged in a strength contest and despite a huge effort, Kaylor is knocked over and Derok prepares to kill him. But then, Bunnie karate kicks Derok, who managed to stab her with his pike. Kaylor then draws his blaster pistol and shoots Derok in the chest, making him drop his pike and Kaylor grabs it and stabs Derok with it, incapacitating him.

Back at the Bunker, Han was still working, but nobody noticed Goran sneaking behind Han and attempting to stab him with a poison dart, but Teero spots Goran and comes to the rescue by firing a taser shot at Goran, who in turn, fires a barrage of blaster fire at Teero, who blocks them with his shield. But Goran was so distracted, he failed to forsee Julie-Su shooting him in the back, and when he turned to shoot her, he instead saw Knuckles flying straight towards him and got a punch from Knuckles, sending Goran flying into a tree and disabling him.

Han gave a thumbs-up to Knuckles, who gave one back. Meanwhile, Sonic was still fighting Scourge and the Suppression Squad, but couldn't attack their AT-STs due to their shields and the fact he was too busy dodging every blow. But while Teero was rushing to join Tails, Bunnie, and Kaylor, he saw a nearby supply depot, and saw a familiar sight. He pointed it out to the threesome, and then, Tails had an idea. It was time to turn the battle around on the ground.

Up in space, Lando shouted: "Yes, I said CLOSER! Move as close as you can, and engage those Star Destroyers at Point Blank Range!"

"At that close range, we won't last long against those Star Destroyers!" said Ackbar.

"We'll last longer than we will against that Death Star, and we might just take a few of them with us!" said Lando.

The _Star Tornado_ followed _Falcon_ to do battle with the Star Destroyers and now, they were starting to worry. "C'mon, Sonic!" whispered Chuck. "What's keepin' ya boy?" The battle in space was still making no progress.


	26. Chapter 26: The Battle of Endor Part II

Chapter 26: The Battle of Endor Part II

The battle on Endor's surface raged on, and meanwhile, Chewbacca and two Ewoks worked together to commandeer an AT-ST for use and used it to take out several other AT-STs and Stormtroopers. The Ewoks began using large log traps to destroy the AT-STs, and began to regain the upper hand against the AT-STs and Speeder Bikes. But Sonic meanwhile, was starting to get worn down by the Suppression Squad's AT-STs. He couldn't hold out much longer, and eventually he decided to retreat back to the bunker. But the Suppression Squad followed him not far behind.

Back at the bunker, Han was close to finishing. "I think I got it. I got it!" But he only closed the other door and locked them out further.

"You don't got it, Han! Way to go." grumbled Sonic.

But suddenly, a Stormtrooper shot Leia in the arm! "Princess Leia, are you alright?" asked 3P0.

"Let me see it." said Han.

"It's not bad." said Leia.

"Freeze! Don't move!" said a Stormtrooper as several Stormtroopers and SWAT Bots surrounded them.

Leia clutched her blaster as Han whispered: "I love you."

"I know." whispered Leia back.

"Hands up!" said the trooper. "Stand up!" But then, Leia and Sally fired and killed all the troopers and SWAT Bots, much to the surprise of Han and Sonic.

But then, an AT-ST walked up to them and Han said: "Stay back." Stryker Team and the Freedom Fighters were ready, but then the hatch opened, and out came Chewbacca. "Chewie!" said a relieved Han. "Get down here, she's wounded!" and then Han said: "No, wait! I got an idea…."

And then Han explained his plan of action, but suddenly, they saw the Suppression Squad heading towards them, and then, Sonic had an idea. After explaining the plan, the Rebels and Freedom Fighters scatter into the woods and Chewie drove his AT-ST out of sight, while Sonic stayed behind and stood atop of the bunker. "There you are you Rebel fool!" shouted Scourge. "Have your friends given up now?"

But Sonic said nothing as he ran to the right of the Bunker, and the Suppression Squad followed him. Sonic stopped in a clearing where the first part of his plan would be put into action. Alicia and Miles drove their AT-ST headlong into the clearing, where they were about to fire, when suddenly, Sonic gave a whistle, and Cipher jumped down like a spider and crushed the AT-ST under him, and disabled it. This action incapacitated Alicia and Miles.

The remaining two followed Sonic to a narrow pass where Patch and Boomer took the lead to clear the way. Then Sonic snapped his fingers into his communicator and then, in a nearby tree, Knuckles was tied to a rope, and then he swung down towards Patch and Boomer's AT-ST. Knuckles swung his fists at the AT-ST's feet, and damaged them, immobilizing the AT-ST, and rendering it unable to avoid what was coming next. Suddenly, Patch and Boomer gawked at the sight of a log swinging straight towards them. The log hit them directly in the command pod, and sent the AT-ST flying into a nearby cliff, and disabling it for good. Patch and Boomer were now incapacitated.

Now all that was left was Scourge and Fiona. They wouldn't repeat the mistakes of their comrades, so this time, rather than follow Sonic, they blasted everything in sight in Scourge's fit of rage. "You Rebels think you can overthrow us?!!! You could have been servants to the most powerful force in the galaxy!!! Now you're gonna get served yourselves!!! You won't rob us of our final victory today!!! We've toyed with you long enough!!! It ends here!!!!!" but Scourge was so obsessed with killing the Rebels and Freedom Fighters, that he didn't notice something big and green walking up towards him. When he saw the shadow, he turned and gawked as he saw the _Suppressor One_, Scourge's personal AT-AT stand right there training it's blasters on him. Sonic was surprised as well, but then saw the Freedom Fighter's flag atop of the walker, and knew it had to be piloted by Tails, Bunnie, and Kaylor. Scourge unleashed whatever firepower he had on the AT-AT, but try as he may, they didn't harm the AT-AT. The _Suppressor__One _ then fired directly at Scourge's AT-ST, whose shields couldn't sustain the firepower that the AT-AT had, and was destroyed, rather than disabled. The AT-ST fell to the ground in a smoldering wreck.

"Good work!" shouted Sonic to the _Suppressor One_. Now with the Suppression Squad out of the way, it was time to begin Han's plan. Stryker Team was assigned to guard the wounded and incapacitated Suppression Squad.

Back up in space, the battle was ground to a stalemate as the Rebel Cruisers did battle against the Imperial Fleet. "Watch out, squad at .06!" shouted Lando.

"I'm on it, Gold Leader!" said Red 2, who destroyed a TIE Interceptor.

"Good shot, Red 2!" said Wedge.

"C'mon, Han old buddy! Don't let me down!" whispered Lando.

Down below, the Rebel's captured AT-ST walked towards the bunker. Han, in disguise as a pilot, spoke to the Imperials inside. "It's over, Commander. The Rebels have been routed. They're fleeing into the woods. We'll need reinforcements to continue the pursuit."

"Send three squads to help." said the officer. "Open the back door."

"Excellent. The battle has tipped in our favor, Snivley. Send some SWAT Bots to assist." said Robotnik.

"Yes sir." said Snivley.

But outside, when the Imperial Troops and SWAT Bots came out of the bunker, they found themselves surrounded by Ewoks, and saw the captured AT-ST and thecaptured _Suppressor_ _One _training their weapons at them. This allowed for Han, Chewie, Sonic, Sally, Teero, Rotor, and Kaylor to go inside the bunker to plant the charges. But when they went inside, they were surprised to find Robotnik and Snivley inside. "What? The hedgehog and his friends are in here?! No!! How is that possible?!!" snarled Robotnik.

"Shows how smart you are. Don't forget, Robuttnik, we have our own shares of surprises too, you know." said Sonic.

"It's over Doctor, the Empire is finished." said Han.

"It's never over!!" said Robotnik as he and Snivley retreated into another room.

"I'll take care of Robotnik! You guys plant the charges to reduce this joint!" shouted Sonic.

"Be careful!!" shouted Sally as Sonic raced after Robotnik. She then, along with Han, Kaylor, Rotor, and the Commandos, began planting explosives inside the bunker.

Sonic followed Robotnik to a storage room, where Robotnik attempted to attack Sonic from behind. Sonic dodged Robotnik's blow, and they immediately got into hand-to-hand combat. They exchanged many blows with each other, and Sonic did get beat up to the point of getting cuts and bruises all over, but still fought on. But suddenly, Robotnik was able to punch Sonic in the face, and knocked him into some nearby crates. Robotnik bore down on the helpless hedgehog, and prepared to deliver the final blow. "Say good night Hedgehog!" said Robotnik as he prepared to fire the kill shot. But suddenly, Robotnik got an electric shock which coursed through his cybernetics, and stunned him severely. Then he was shot in the back by many blaster shots. When Robotnik fell over, Sonic saw Teero, Han, Chewie, and Kaylor had done the job. Sally then ran over to Sonic and helped him back to his feet. But there was no time to lament, for the detonation sequence for the explosives was about to begin. Sonic, Sally, Chewie, Kaylor, Rotor, and the commandos went on ahead while Han placed the final charge. Snivley grumbled after he watched Robotnik get defeated.

"You don't give me enough credit…Julian!!" snarled Snivley as he made his escape.

As Han made his escape to the surface, Robotnik uttered his dying words: "I hate that hedgehog…I hate him…I hate, hate, hate, HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!! I HATE HIM AND HIS FRIENDS!!!!!!" Robotnik's scream was drowned as the explosives went off and incinerated him alive. First the bunker, and then the shield generator exploded, dropping the shield around the Death Star.

"All right!! Way past cool!!" shouted Sonic. "Robotnik's gone!"

"Don't get your hopes up yet, Sonic. It's now up to Lando, Chuck, and the Rebels to destroy the Death Star." said Sally.

Up in orbit, Admiral Ackbar announced: "The Shield is down, commence attack on the Death Star's main reactor."

"We're on our way. Red group, Gold group, all fighters follow me. Ha, ha, ha, I told they'd do it!" said Lando excitedly.

"Yes! That's my boy Sonic! I knew he wouldn't let us down!" said Chuck.

"Now it's time for us to finish this!" said Ari as the _Star Tornado_ followed the _Millennium Falcon_ and the Rebel Fighters towards the Death Star.

When they reached the Death Star's surface, they flew past the many gun turrets on the surface, and the _Star Tornado_ stayed behind the _Falcon_ as Wedge and Tycho led the way towards the entrance. They had to make their way past TIE Fighters and dodge the guns, but when the entrance came into view. Wedge said: "We're going in!" Then he and Tycho flew their ships into the Death Star. Lando then said: "Here goes nothing!" as the _Falcon _flew inside.

"Here we go! Hold on tight! We're in for a bumpy ride!" said Chuck as he piloted the _Star Tornado_ into the Death Star with the rest of the fighters not far behind. But following were a group of TIE Fighters and Interceptors.

"Now lock onto the strongest power source, it should be the power generator!" said Lando.

"Form up, and stay alert! We could run out of space real fast." said Wedge.

And was he right, for the space they were flying through was barely big enough for a YT-1300 like the _Millennium Falcon_, much less for a YT-2000 like the _Star Tornado_, which had to roll around and around to avoid the structures. "Whoah! It's tight in here!" said Ari.

"As long as we follow the _Falcon_, we'll be fine! Now stay cool!" said Chuck as he carefully maneuvered the ship through the tight quarters of the Death Star.

But the TIE Fighters were catching up, and Lando said to the other pilots: "Split up and head back to the surface! And see if you can get a few of those TIE Fighters to follow you!"

"Copy, Gold Leader." said Commander Farell. The A-Wings and a Y-Wing headed one way, taking most of the TIE Fighters with them, while Wedge, the _Falcon_, and the _Star Tornado_ headed another way.

But the Falcon suddenly entered a tight spot, which knocked the sensor dish off. "Whoa, there went the sensor dish!" said Lupe as Chuck maneuvered the _Tornado_ to avoid being hit.

"That was too close!" said Lando. The three ships pressed onward towards the core, dodging the pipes and other hazards.

After a few minutes, Wedge said: "There it is!" as the core came into view.

"Alright Wedge, go for the power regulator on the North Tower!" said Lando.

"Copy Gold Leader, I'm already on my way out." said Wedge as he fired two torpedoes into the power regulator and destroyed it. Then the _Falcon _and the _Tornado_ unload several missiles into the reactor and destroy it. They fly back towards the entrance as the reactor explodes behind them. As the flames catch up to them, it looks like they weren't going to make it. But at last, with one more effort, they manage to escape just in time!

As the _Falcon _and the _Star Tornado_ headed towards the moon, the Death Star II exploded behind them. Victory for the Alliance had finally come!


	27. Chapter 27: Victory!

Chapter 27: Victory!!

Down on the moon, as everyone watched the Death Star II explode in a spectacular explosion, everyone cheered excitedly. "They did it!" said 3P0.

"All right! Way, way past cool! The Death Star is history, we've won the day!!" said Sonic excitedly.

"I don't believe this! Sonic, we actually did it!" said Sally as she and him embraced happily.

"Can you believe it Kaylor? We actually won!" said Tails.

"Sure can, Tails! We all did it together!" said Kaylor as he and the other Freedom Fighters danced in amazement.

But a few minutes later, everyone heard screaming. The Freedom Fighters, Han, Chewie, 3P0, R2, and Leia ran over to see the Suppression Squad screaming in excruciating pain, Fiona and Scourge screaming the loudest. But then, Kaylor noticed the tattoo on Scourge's arm, and when he inspected it, he saw the tattoo slowly disappear. "He lost his connection to the Emperor." said Kaylor.

But then, Scourge pushed Kaylor aside as he struggled to get back onto his feet. "We conquered it all….you Rebels….are nothing…" but before Scourge could say anymore, Sonic knocked him down.

Sonic then said: "For all the smarts the Emperor had, he totally miscalculated us. What? Did he really think everyone would just roll over and give up? Did he think we were the only group who could stop him? He should have long anticipated how clever we all are. Everyone in the Alliance has something special that he never expects. You Scourge, and the Empire have been weakened."

"He's right you know." said Sally.

"It's over, Scourge. It's over. The Empire is finished. You chose the wrong side." said Han.

"And now the Alliance will bring rightful justice and freedom to the Galaxy." said Leia.

Scourge and the Suppression Squad said no more as the Rebel Ships landed and a squad of soldiers took them into custody and await a trial for war crimes.

That evening before the celebration began, the medals were handed out. The Freedom Fighters, and Kaylor each received a Star of Alderaan for their efforts, and Stryker Team received the Corellian Cross for their efforts. Sonic was looking at his medal, feeling quite pleased with himself. "Way past cool! I get another sweet medal!"

"Enjoy it Sonic." said Kaylor. "You've earned it."

Then Sonic said: "No more Robuttnik. No more Darth Vader and the Emperor. Too bad."

"What?" asked Sally in surprise.

"Hey, without them, what good are heroes for?" asked Sonic.

"You'll always be my hero, Sonic Hedgehog…" said Sally. Then the two lovers happily embraced once more.

"Enjoy this time while you can." said Kaylor. "Palpatine, Vader, and Robotnik may be gone, but the Empire's elements still remain. We still have much work to do. But it can wait until tomorrow. Until then, this calls for a celebration!"

"Yeah!" said Sonic.

"So Sonic, will be ready to juice it loose again tomorrow?" asked Kaylor.

"Oh, yeah! Tomorrow, we'll juice it loose for another adventure!" said Sonic as he, Kaylor, and Sally went to go join the celebration.

That night, the victory celebration commenced as the Rebels and Ewoks partied and danced into the deep night. Sonic and his Uncle would happily reunite once more. King Acorn also came to Endor to see Sally and extend his congratulations for the Rebel's victory. Luke also returned from his duel on the Death Star and reunited with everyone once again. Luke even saw the spirits of his father Anakin, Yoda, and Obi-Wan appear before him.

The Freedom Fighters, Stryker Team, and the Heroes of Yavin bunched up together as they watched the Alliance celebrate their victory against the so called "Invincible" Imperial Forces. And they would always be ready for another battle and another adventure in the galaxy tomorrow.

The End

(Author's note: Hold on, everybody! Is this really the end of Sonic Meets Star Wars? The possibilities are endless! Stay tuned for other adventures of Sonic and the Freedom Fighters in the Star Wars Galaxy!)


End file.
